Infinity (Firsts Series Continued: AU!)
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Best friends since they were children and he pushed her away when he couldn't stop wishing they were more. Three years of silence, awkward family gatherings, and starting High School alone Mamoru has had enough. While Usagi wants the boy she loved forever to be back in her life. Together they take their relationship to the next level and refuse to let anything shake them. Lemons
1. Firsts

Yes, this was published in my Hump Day already but I wanted to keep it going. So it turned into its own series of sorts. This is for those of you who have shown me so much support and encouragement.

DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, iamcharlotte88, Nebelflecke, MasterRay-5, Knowall7, phillynz, mryann, tryntee13, Oreo569, Allison Offerman, Diagnosed, kera69love, MoreThanTheMoon, FloraOne, Rei0ki, Titinange, MxNguyen, hotarunoko, karseneau1, Kasienda (who also gave me my first recommendation I'm sure!), Magic713, OrientalDancerGirl, Lady Aya, optimistic alex, NikkiBC, Saturnnfox, HeyMichelle360, mikanxnatsume1228, BetaBlue1, TropicalRemix, Moon Bunny, Bky, SailorSedna052, and especially Bellowskids who said "more please". Thank you all so much for your reviews. And to those of you who followed/faved, those are the numbers I really like to see. A review is always loved but I love you guys that just click to save me and my stories just as much. Thank you all.

* * *

**Firsts**

I was skipping, the hot end of the summer sun in Honolulu scorched my skin, but I didn't care. I would be safely out of it soon enough.

My flip-flops popped loudly on the gravel driveway as I made the short distance from my house to my best friend's. The two of us had shared a driveway all of our lives. And even though it had been several years since I had walked it to his house, it still held happy memories from our childhood for me.

I took the stairs of his stoop two at a time, knocking my cute rhythm on his door. I didn't wait long; the beautiful and cheery woman opened it for me quickly. Her dark hair made the bright red and lavender cocktail dress she wore stand out even more.

"Hello, momma Chiba!"

"Usagi-chan, come in, sweetheart."

She stood by the door to let me pass, and I collected my hug and kiss before taking my shoes off near the door and walking into their living room. This was something most of my friends didn't understand. But the Chibas were of Japanese descent just like my family, so, the things I did that were 'weird' were expected by them.

Papa Chiba was in his chair, paper in his hands. He dropped it at the sound of my arrival. "Usa! We've been waiting for you."

The heat had nothing on my flush, their cool home already drying my sweat-covered skin when I entered. "Sorry, papa Chiba."

He chuckled lightly, pulling his paper back up.

"Like we expected anything else from you, Usako."

I tried to slow my spin, not sure I succeeded. Mamoru sauntered down the stairs, coming from his room no doubt. Wearing khaki shorts and a thin, tight t-shirt that had my heart beating erratically. When he pulled a hand through his silky black locks and the edge of his shirt pulling up just enough to show dark fuzz near his navel, my lips trembled.

"Gee, thanks, Mamo."

"What? You're always late!"

Momma Chiba appeared at my side, arm dangling over my shoulders. "Don't start, you two. This is a celebration." She turned slightly to look down at me, "Usa, you look very pretty today, by the way. Thank you for taking the time to dress up!"

She turned and glared at her son, who only smirked in response, while I shrugged, "I just threw something on."

Lie. I went out and bought this dress especially for today. Two weeks ago.

"Well, you look gorgeous. You've grown up so much. I remember when you were both in diapers..."

"Mom, please. You promised."

Lifting her hold on me, she put up both hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll stop!"

"Honey, why don't you go get the cake? We have to leave soon."

Momma Chiba made for the kitchen and I followed, going to the cabinets for plates and forks while she pulled a cake out of the fridge. I was setting the table when she set it down in the middle, planting candles as I placed napkins.

"You really have grown up, Usa. Into a very pretty girl. Not that I'm surprised. You always were a beautiful little girl and a gorgeous baby."

I didn't look up, folding the last napkin while my cheeks burned. "Thank you, Momma Chiba."

I'd be lying again if I said it wasn't nice to hear. But, it was from the wrong Chiba.

Speak of the devil, Mamoru and his father walked in, the tail-end of their conversation reaching my ears. "Your mother and I will be back later tomorrow. So, I expect this place to be spotless!"

"Got it, dad. I promise. It will be like the party never happened."

"When I was your age, we didn't celebrate our birthdays unless our girlfriend or wife took us out for it." Papa Chiba was shaking his head at his son as he spoke.

Mamoru was unfazed, as usual. "Well I don't have either of those, and this isn't feudal Japan. It's modern-day Honolulu."

"I wish my parents would let me have a party. Even with them in the same town! I'd take what I could get!"

Papa Chiba laughed, "I'd talk to Ken for you, but that man is far too protective of his baby girl."

"Except I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Funny, you still act like one."

Sitting next to me, I smacked his shoulder closest to me, knowing the sting of it didn't come close to reaching the one in my heart.

Momma Chiba clicked her tongue at us, shaking her head, "At least they're allowing you to come to Mamoru's party. I know Mamoru would be disappointed if you couldn't come."

"Mom."

"What? She is your best friend! Of course, you'd be upset!"

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, noting the light pink shade of his cheeks and wondered if that was true. Or, was his embarrassment due to me being here?

Momma Chiba didn't pause, lighting the candles and sitting back to wait for Mamoru. He glanced around at the three of us before hopping up and blowing them out in one breath.

"Happy 17th, Mamoru!"

We all chorused, and Momma Chiba rose again to cut the cake. A large slice of vanilla cake was set before me, strawberry jam coloring the middle. I was slow to eat, trying to look like the adult I wanted to be.

A few months after me, we were both now 17. It felt like 30, time slowing even more when I turned 14 and started seeing Mamoru in a different light. I fought it, fought it hard. Even tried dating other guys in hopes of stopping the trainwreck that would be our friendship if I allowed myself to feel anything romantic towards him. But try as I might, it was inevitable. I was in love with Mamoru Chiba.

None of this mattered, as he would never see me as anything more than skinned knees, backward caps, loose tanks, a watermelon seed-spitting, hot-dog-eating contest winner, and his boyhood best friend. Hard to get past that when you've been friends since birth. Especially since I didn't start being a 'girl' until three years ago. When our friendship evaporated to basically nothing.

Now I wore dresses, sandals, and popped bubble gum flirtatiously while leaning against the wall in front of guys like Seiya Black. Not that Mamoru ever took notice.

"Oh, my. Guess what I found yesterday!"

Momma Chiba whipped out her phone and I knew to be scared. Mamoru looked unsettled as well as she leaned over to show us her screen. There on it, plain as day, was my nightmare.

Mamoru and I were wearing baggy shorts and shirts, I was wearing his clothes so we could look alike. The dreaded backward caps were on, too. The video was silent but then the music started and my heart dropped to my feet. There was Mamoru and I...rapping.

Not really, we were actually lip syncing. But we still moved arms and mouths, trying and failing to look like badasses as Teriyaki Boyz played over all any other noise.

Mamoru gripped the bridge of his nose tightly while I covered my face with my hands, watching through my fingers as I couldn't look away. I ignored the strange humming in my skin as I leaned in close to Mamoru, being this close to him was far from new to me. But it had been a while, and before my thoughts of him had changed so drastically.

The video finally ended and I struggled to right myself, Mamoru giving me a push to help. Momma Chiba had a few tears in her eyes. "Awe, you two were so cute!"

"Please, I'm still cute," Mamoru said matter of factly.

Momma Chiba ignored him, looking over at me with watery eyes. "And you, young lady. We don't see you nearly enough anymore. I feel like you've grown up without me!"

Guilt burned in my belly and I opened my mouth to speak, Mamoru beating me to it. "We're in High School now, mom. Usa doesn't have time to spend all day here like we used to."

She swatted him, telling him this was a conversation between the two of us. "Your mother tells me you have taken up piano and guitar?! That's really impressive, Usa! And with your voice?"

"Mom…"

"You should play for us! We can all come over for dinner just like the old days!"

"Mom!"

But Momma Chiba was in her own world now, planning a dinner I was sure to hear all the details of when I got home later. It would be just like old times. Except Mamoru would most likely be bored or wish he was anywhere else, while I tried in vain not to watch him.

I was still picking at my cake, Mamoru making smart comments about my slow eating when Pappa Chiba rose. "Well, honey. We need to hit the road. Still, have to pick up the Tsukino's on the way."

The two of us were left at the table, a tension building in the silence between us that was nothing new. It happened almost every time we were alone now.

I wanted to break it, wanted to go back to the way we used to be. Sharing every secret and every happy detail of our lives. Maybe that was too much to ask for? We had aged out of our friendship and it was hanging by a dangerous thread.

Again, I opened my mouth and was stopped by Mamoru, who nearly jumped up from his seat and kept his eyes elsewhere. "We should go see them off. You know mom."

I nodded silently, following his lead. The two seniors were loading their car, a small bag for each of them. They turned and waved once before speeding off down the road.

Now out of sight, we stood in the open door, silent again. I stared at the hem of my dress, the white sundress had scalloped edges that I thought made it look classy. I had to slip out of my house, sight unseen by my father to get to go out in it. But mom was nice enough to run interference for me.

"Wanna go to my room?"

He was looking out down the road but knew I nodded, both of us turning and shutting the door before heading without another word up to his room at the top of the stairs. I had spent so many hours of my life in his room. Watched it change from a little boy's to a young man's. Gone were the firemen and transformers toys. Instead, it was neat and clean, no clutter like my room. Dark blue as always, the walls matched his sheets, the small twin up against the wall while his desk sat next to it.

Mamoru sat at his computer at his desk, the rolling chair squeaking loud enough to deafen as the first sound since entering the room. I sat on his bed, nothing weird about it if you took out my feelings for him. Which he didn't know about, so I was the only one feeling strange as I leaned back with faux-ease on his sheets.

I was suddenly very aware of his eyes on me, having barely been on me since I arrived and before in the halls of our school. My skin tingled from it, slowly turning to his stare. No amount of bracing would prepare me for the intensity they held, a darkening to them that I had started to notice happening from time to time the few times I caught his eyes on me. It was so rare, I still didn't know how to react even though it had been happening for years now.

"Are you going to stay for the party?"

I had planned to. Looked forward to it for months when he invited our class and his _mother_ called and invited me over early for cake. But now I questioned it, not sure he really wanted me here at all.

"I was planning to, yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Seiya is probably coming. You two going to go make out in a room somewhere? Cause I'm not okay with that."

"Seiya and I went on two dates, hardly makeout scenario."

"Funny. He told the whole team he was going to bang you soon."

My jaw dropped and I tried to pick it back up, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "I guess that's what boys do. Talk shit."

"I don't."

I managed to hold his gaze a little longer, carefully leaning back onto my elbows on his mattress. "You don't?"

"So...what did you get me for my birthday?"

No longer able to handle his stare, I shrugged as I turned away. "Since you refuse to talk to me unless forced now, I didn't know what to get you."

"So you didn't get me anything?"

I sighed deeply, hoping to dispel some pressure in my chest but it didn't help. "What do you want?"

"I want to have sex."

I could feel the blood drain from my face and my heart slow to a painful tempo. That's what the party was about, huh? So he could get laid. There would be plenty of opportunities. I knew for a fact that both Rei and Minako were coming. Both of them were stunning beauties and not shy about sex in the slightest. And neither of them knew about my feelings for him. Minako had a boyfriend now, but who knows? They would have no problem letting Mamoru lead either of them up to the bed I now laid across. He was smart, beautiful, _and_ handsome. Captain of the soccer team, and nice to everyone, but her, lately. His quiet and withdrawn nature only made all the girls at school curious, wanting to find out more about him any way they could. So Mamoru finding a girl to sleep with would be no problem.

"What, you want me to be your pimp or something?"

"No….I want you."

My neck popped, turning back to him so quickly. He smiled, but I grimaced. "That's not funny, Chiba."

His smile faded to a frown, "I'm serious. What, you saving yourself for Seiya?"

"What is your problem?! I've dated a couple of guys, why are you so hard up on Seiya?"

"Cause I don't like him!"

"So what?!"

This was what we were like now, yelling and screaming, but never really saying anything to each other. I didn't know how much more my heart could take.

Sitting up, I stared at the floor, unable to look at him; I was so pissed and heartbroken. "I think I should leave. I'm not up for a party anymore."

"Wait!"

I froze, the majority of my body held up off his mattress as a threat to whatever he said next.

"I don't like Seiya…"

I moved to stand again, "Yeah, you made that clear already…"

"I don't like how he looks at you. How he touches you. How he talks to, or about you. Like you are his, or something."

Now standing, I looked down at him, something sad in the way his eyes looked back at me. "Well, you should put all of that in the past tense. No way I'm dating some guy who tells the school he is going to sleep with me."

"I almost got into a fight with him," his eyes dropped, looking at his hands as he wrung them in his lap. "He was saying so much shit. I lost it, slammed him against the lockers."

My heart skipped a few beats, and fear squeezed my lungs. "What? When?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't I hear anything?"

He was glaring up at me now like it was my fault. "Because Keno and Jin pulled me off of him before anything serious happened. The team pulled ranks and silenced the whole event. It was after practice, so no one else saw."

That explained why Seiya hadn't called me in a week. "God, Mamoru. What is wrong with you?! He's my boyfriend! Of course, he's going to talk! I don't like it, but it's reality! And you're his teammate. So, of course, he's going to talk to you…"

"I'm in love with you, Usako."

He said it so breathlessly and randomly, I wasn't sure I hadn't passed out and dreamed the whole thing. I wasn't exactly getting much oxygen to my brain currently. "W...what?"

"I'm in love with you, Usako. Have been. Always. I just didn't get it till a few years ago. And everyone knew it, even Seiya."

"Everyone but me!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't supposed to, were you?"

He was smirking, the smile not reaching his sad eyes. "Yes, yes I was. I was supposed to be the first to know, not everyone else!"

"I can't help that you're so dense!"

I turned on my heel, needing some space to compute, but Mamoru wouldn't give it to me.

The squeak of his chair hit my ears first, him jumping up from it. "Usako, stop. I'm sorry. I should have told you. But you pulled away from me and put more and more distance between us. Then you started dating anyone who was willing…"

"Is this your idea of an apology? Making me out as some kind of slut?"

"No, I…"

Whipping back around, I glared at him. "And I didn't put distance between us. You did! One day we're playing in your pool, the next you're dodging my calls!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was….freaked out."

"And you think I wasn't? God, Mamo. You are such an…"

"Ass? I know."

Hands in his pockets, he peered down at me through his lashes. A look of innocence he knew affected me greatly. "Stop." He didn't, pulling his head up completely to pop out his bottom lip in a knee-melting pout. "Stop it!"

He chuckled, my smile and stillness making him comfortable enough again to sit back down in his chair. I stood still in the middle of his room, not sure what to do with myself. Now, his stare burned me, looking me over from head to toe without shame.

"New dress?" He noticed, and I nodded, "looks nice. You look...pretty."

"Don't hurt yourself, now."

He chuckled, "Is that really why you didn't get me a gift? You spent all your allowance on a new dress?"

"No!...Maybe...I still didn't know what to get you, so I didn't bother."

"And I just told you what I want."

A pigtail in my hands, I fidgeted with the strands. "Be serious, Mamo."

"I am. I want you to be my first."

Ignoring the backflip my heart did, I kept my gaze on his clean carpeted floor. "Well, that's romantic."

"For a guy, yeah, it is. It's not like I'm good at this, Usako. I haven't practiced or played around with other girls. I want you, and only you."

That was better. I was gauging his resolve, watching his face as he watched mine. Then I gauged my own, the idea of having sex was terrifying. But the idea of having sex with Mamoru? I had fantasized it many times over the years. And one day, started touching myself while I did. Even though it was out of the blue, Mamoru's confession and his proposal, it was oddly rational. Like we had always been working towards this moment.

He didn't press, as I knew he wouldn't, silently looking away with a small smile on his face. I took a deep breath and made my choice, slipping the tiny straps of my dress off my shoulders and letting the pretty cotton fall to my feet in a puddle. Mamoru's eyes shot back to me, confused and shocked, but then enamored.

Standing before him in basically a bathing suit, I still blushed heavily, the strapless bra I wore a size too small to keep it from slipping down all night. It was uncomfortable but effective, pressing my breasts together and up in a manner that had me pleased.

Mamoru wasn't even blinking as I reached around to my back and squeezed the clasp, the heavy item falling to the floor with a _thud_. I was unable to give him my eyes, keeping them on his chest as I watched it rise and fall quickly. Matching mine. It sped up even more when I hooked my thumbs into my panties and tugged them till they fell to the floor as well.

Taking a step away, I now stood fully nude in the middle of his bedroom. And he just sat there, slack-jawed and staring. "Mamo?"

He shook his head and pinched his forearm before looking back at me. "Sorry. Had to check."

The giggle helped my nerves, feeling as though any second now my legs would collapse. So I walked carefully over to his bed and laid down on it. His chair squeaked again, movement next to me, pulling my attention from his ceiling. Mamoru was pulling his shirt up over his head rapidly, tripping slightly on his pants as he tried to take them off too quickly. I pressed a hand to my mouth to try and cover my humor.

His eyes were almost black when he looked at me again, eyes roaming over me from above. And mine roamed him as well. Tight and toned he was far from the boy I used to splash in his family's pool. He even had a small V at his hips that I knew would only deepen as we got older. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, my slow descent over his body led me to his cock. It was big, the skin tight and red and rippled with veins. It twitched when I looked at it as if waving 'hello'.

He slowed now, climbing on the bed to join me. It felt as though my heart was going to pound through my ribs. I was about to have sex with Mamoru, the only guy I had loved for as long as I could remember.

"What do you want me to do?"

His eyes were on mine, trying to hold my gaze when he wanted to look at every inch of me. "It's your birthday."

"It's your virginity. And your body."

I didn't know how to answer him, I'd never had sex as he'd so plainly pointed out. All I had were my fantasies to go off of. "Touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

He was sitting on his heels between my legs now, looking me over as if deciding where to start. Tentative fingers traced up my belly, sliding over my ribs until he could no longer hold himself up at his angle. One hand left me, pressing into the mattress next to my ribs while the other remained, going higher.

His touch was gentle, fingers tracing my breast until his flat palm rubbed down my entire right boob. My nipple puckered up in an instant, his hand cupping and holding the weight of it in his hand while his thumb and forefinger rolled around my popped pebble.

I said touch, but Mamoru had his own fantasy, leaning over me and pressing his lips to my sensitive flesh, pulling my nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. I arched on instinct, my body taking control. A whimper coming from me when he pulled away.

"Now what?"

His breathing was heavy. I heard it in his voice and felt it as it puffed against my skin. "More. Touch me more. Lower."

His eyes widened but settled quickly. "Show me?"

For the past two years now, I had been touching myself, imaging it was Mamoru doing it. I still don't know where my courage came from. Maybe Mamoru put it there with his touch or years ago with my trust in him. Trust that was renewed when he'd told me he loved me.

A small shake in hesitation and I soon slid a hand down to myself. Mamoru sat back on his heels and pulled my legs wide, his eyes watching intently. I used my two fingers to part my folds and rub my clit, Mamoru wetting his lips as I did, his tongue flicking out and across them slowly. My eyes closed involuntarily, pleasuring myself in front of Mamoru almost my undoing. I ignored the shifting of the bed but not the tongue that flicked over my fingers and folds.

I had to pull my head off the mattress to find him, Mamoru laying down so his head was between my legs. His tongue flicked over my fingers again, his rough tongue rubbing all skin that was exposed.

A startled moan came from me, and Mamoru pulled my hand away, holding it up by the wrist as his tongue took over. I whimpered again when he sucked on my clit, his teeth carefully nipping but still putting too much pressure at times, causing me to jump and recoil. But he learned quickly, finding just the right amount of teeth and tongue and suck.

I was fisting his sheets hard in my hand, my other hand still in his hold as he slowly threaded his fingers through mine. I was close, sitting right in the edge and I knew it, having made myself come enough times now to know. But I wasn't there yet and I seemed to have plateaued.

Mamoru pulled away, a small cry coming from me because I was so close, and placed a single kiss on my folds before sitting back and looking up at me. I looked right back, not sure what face I was wearing, but Mamoru liked it.

Quick to crawl over me, he held onto my hand, fingers still threaded as he reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. I tried to not let the small pile of condoms I saw inside bother me. Or his apparent sexual knowledge. But I couldn't.

"Why do you have so many?"

His eyes danced from mine to the condoms and back. "Cause that's how many come in a pack."

"And how do you….know what you are doing?"

He rested his head on an elbow, perching over me and looking down. "Because, as you said, guys talk and I listened. Plus porn, and well...I have fantasized about this...a lot."

"You did?"

He nodded, a grin perfectly planted on his face. But then it slipped a little, a serious look replacing it. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and then he did the sexiest thing. He kissed me. Long and deep, I had never been kissed like this like I was everything. His air, his food, his water, his life. The hand that held mine squeezed, reminding me of the continued connection as his tongue swept over my lips, parting them gently to play with mine. And play we did, my free hand digging into his soft locks and holding him to my mouth. It was more erotic than when his lips were on my other lips.

When we broke apart, we were panting and Mamoru started to place the foil wrapped in between his teeth to rip it open when I stopped him. "I'm your first, and you're mine. And I'm on the pill."

"What are you saying, Usako?"

I released the tense air I held, the moment almost upon us. "I want to feel you, and only you."

As if unsure, he slowly returned the condom from where it came and faced me again, a cocky smile of his face. "Guess I didn't need to buy those after all."

I smacked his shoulder, although I wasn't really sure why. I just didn't like how full of himself he was about saying I was his one and only. He caught my hand on my second slap and threaded his fingers through it as well, claiming my mouth in another soul-searing kiss as he positioned himself between my legs.

His kiss helped to distract, keeping me from completely freaking out when his tip touched my entrance. But then he pulled away, eyes on mine looking down at me. "You're sure you want this?"

My lips, numb from his affections, twitched at the corners. "Yes. I'm sure."

He smiled, warm and bright, leaning down again to press it to my matching one. His slow and gentle kiss was matched with his hips pressing himself inside me. I felt myself stretch more and more as he filled me, molding me to him. His kiss intensified when his tip touched my dam, now filled to the brim with him and his large cock pulled me tight around him. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good. It felt strange like a foreign object was in me, and my body wasn't sure it liked it.

But then he moved, pulling out a little and pressing back in. He did it again and again, going a little further out each time and back in a little faster. Heat was building, the delicious pressure of my eventual release. But then he pulled out completely, his eyes squeezed shut tight and hissing.

"Sorry, Usako."

It took me a minute to understand, his fist gripping his cock tight when I got it. "It's okay."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled again. "I saved it."

Again I was confused but it didn't matter, Mamoru sliding back into me strong and hard. This time, he picked up the pace almost immediately, and I bucked against him in response. All weird feeling was gone, and all that was left was the _good god_ feeling.

His bed squeaked and we both grunted, groaned, and moaned. But none of it mattered, we were in our own world now.

He had both my hands pinned above my head by his and his lips and tongue traveled wherever they could reach. Mine did the same, nipping and lapping at skin in between body wracking and back arching moans.

I was tottering on the edge, my orgasm paramount. "Mamo….Mamo, look at me." His eyes found mine quickly, his head bobbing as he continued to move our bodies together. "I love you. I love you so much."

He scorched my lips again with his, ravaging my mouth for a few short and sweet seconds. Then he was looking down at me again. "I love you, too. So much."

His words were my catalyst, my body tensing as I came undone around him. And _oh shit_ it felt amazing, my orgasm coming from deep within instead of the surface like when I did it myself.

Mamoru released my hands then, keeping himself propped over me while pulling one of my thighs up on his hip to grind into me. Making my coming nice and long.

My throat burned from my screams, a small manic giggle coming from me as I closed my eyes and flopped back to the bed. Mamoru was still moving inside me. Three or four more pumps and he slowed. I opened my eyes just to watch him, his eyes closed and his mouth parted in a silent moan. He was beautiful.

A few more thrusts and he laid on top of me, our hot and heavy breaths mixing together on our skin.

He rested his face on the pillow right next to my head, and I rested my cheek on it. He only half covered me now, half of my naked body was exposed to the slightly cooler air of the room.

Mamoru turned his head just enough to free his mouth from pressing into his pillow. "You're mine now."

His was whispering, harsh breaths washing over my neck as he pressed a wet kiss to the back of my neck. "I've been yours since we were six."

"Oh, yeah?" The hand that hovered next to my side started to trace up and down my side, tickling. "And I've always been yours. What was it that you said to me?"

"That I love you?"

"No...yes, that too, but I believe it was you that should have been the first to know how I felt about you?"

"And you're point?"

"You didn't tell me either."

He was right, but how was I supposed to? Guess in the end, Mamoru was braver than me. But, it did take me threatening to leave, so maybe not so brave after all. Just scared. Scared of losing me.

Still planted on me, I couldn't move but I was desperate too. Mamoru's hand rested on my hip while his nose nuzzled my neck and hair. "Mamo, we need to get up and put our clothes back on."

"Why?"

He wasn't thinking rationally, his brain fried with sex. "Cause you have about 25 or more people arriving at any moment now!"

He huffed, stubborn as always, "We have plenty of time."

Leaving my hip, his fingers trailed up my stomach and ribs until he cupped my exposed breast. "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered, I missed this one."

"Mamo."

"Can't have it feeling neglected, Usako. That's how wars start."

The chill of the room had my nipple already perked and Mamoru pinched it hard between his fingers. I hissed, arching into his touch while he chuckled softly. He was starting to run a trail down to it, his tongue licking my skin first before closing over it with a kiss. Now off my other side, I thrust both hands into his locks just as his mouth settled over the neglected nipple. He did have a point. Neglect led to bad, bad things. This was good. Very good.

I felt the tip of his long cock as it tapped my inner thigh, him more than ready to go again so soon was surprising, considering what I had heard from Minako and Rei on the subject. According to them, a guy was useless after he came. I already knew Mamoru wasn't normal. Apparently, he was inhuman.

It had me wondering if I could keep up with him, but if he kept swirling his tongue around my areola and dipping his fingers lower and lower and lower….

The bell ringing from his front door made us both freeze, Mamoru jumping up to look at the time on his computer. "Fuck, it's that late already?!"

We'd lost track of time, our lovemaking lasting close to an hour instead of the few short minutes it felt like. Now Mamoru was staring down at me, both of us panting with our want.

The bell rang again and he dropped back down to me, his mouth on mine in an attempt to quiet my protests. My arms around his neck, he left my mouth and I became the voice of reason. "Mamoru, there are people here."

"If we ignore them, they will go away."

He tried to take a nipple in his mouth again but I shoved him off his balance, forcing him to sit back on his heels. "Really? They will just leave without checking on you? On me? Calling and knocking?"

As if on cue, a fist pounded on the front door while his phone buzzed on the headboard above me. I smirked with my righteous indignation, Mamoru trying to keep from grinning, but failing.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply and grabbed up his phone. "I'm coming. Just chill."

He hung up as quickly as he answered and grabbed my hands to pull me up to him. Drinking me again, he dipped me back slightly with the force of his mouth as I stood on my knees with him. His hands slid down to my ass and grabbed my cheeks hard, a squeal coming from me as I smiled against his lips.

We were both breathless when we pulled apart, Mamoru wearing a rather serious face. "This isn't over. You're spending the night, right?"

I pushed away from him and off the bed, going for my clothes. "Mamo…"

He was in front of me, blocking my path and my view, wrapping his arms around me again. "Spend the night, Usako."

His whispers sent a tingle down my spine, his mouth pressed to my ear. "I...I can't. I need to go home to Shingo."

He cursed, "Fine, I'll go home with you."

Releasing me, he had his clothes back on at an annoying speed that boys did, running a hand through his hair to straighten it up. It looked purposefully messy. I was sure mine just looked like a mess.

I followed behind him, planning on heading straight for the bathroom and dressing in there after I washed. Mamoru stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Wait up here for me to come back for you."

"Why?" I asked, giving him an inquisitive frown.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Of course, I did. Forget the fact that we'd just had sex as proof, I never would have come like I had if I didn't have complete trust in him. "Yes."

"Then don't come down without me."

He placed another kiss on my lips and left while I ran to the bathroom.

_To be continued…._


	2. Seconds

Going in order as most would appreciate, here is Seconds. Thirds coming up in a few seconds so be ready!

Thank you all for reading.

* * *

**Seconds**

God, she was beautiful; little hairs slipping out from her buns and falling everywhere; a small satisfied smile that I put there; and rose-colored cheeks with bright shining eyes.

Her beauty was nothing new to me, having been aware of it for years now and looking back and finding it when we were kids too. Unrivaled, burning brightly, effervescent bouncing ball of light that shines far brighter than any star in the sky and more beautiful.

And she was mine.

There had been an unspoken understanding by all for years since we were six and started school, that Usagi was mine and I hers. And I never questioned it, I relished it. My best friend and no one was ever going to take her away from me.

And it lasted all the way up till High School when I took note of the change in her. Usagi would have to try hard to not be gorgeous but she had been a Tomboy all her life. Until we hit 12. Then she made some female friends, which I was happy for, she deserved as many friends as possible. But then they started spending time at the mall and Usagi started dressing differently. Then everyone started to notice her as I always had.

Add in her womanly figure coming in and there were eyes on her that I didn't like. Like Seiya's. The unspoken understanding was on thin ice.

Then she came over to play in our pool, two piece bikini and bouncing around in the water. Playing like it was any other day, grabbing me and rubbing her newly acquired curves that were also wet on my wet, naked skin? My feelings for Usagi had been known to me for a while at that point but that was the first time my body reacted, my cock twitching as I fought back a full on hard on. That day became a common recurrence in my fantasies but instead of fighting my body, I let loose and slung Usagi's tiny bikini to the side of the pool to play under the water. Maybe tomorrow….

Still, under me, I couldn't believe the reality, Usagi was mine. And like hell I was going to let her go. Her sweet scent filled my bedroom now and I was already making plans to keep it there, starting now.

She mumbled something about people showing up but I all but ignored it, we had plenty of time.

Her breast fit perfectly in my palm as if made for me and I shuddered at the thought of it. Her skin was salty sweet from her sweat and I licked it up like a starving man. Because I truly felt like one already.

Her nipple in my mouth, I enjoyed the sensation of its hard texture against my tongue and listening to her soft moans above me. But I wanted her to be louder, deafening like she had been when I had her coming from my thrusts.

Slipping down, my hand made its way to the delicious warmth between her legs as my hard on knocked against her thigh. I was just introduced to sex, like hell I wasn't going to have it as many times as I could, now that I knew how amazing it was and I had Usagi.

But everything stopped as the doorbell rang below. Pulling away, even with the pain of stopping, I looked at the clock on my computer. "Fuck it's that late?!" It was far later than I realized, making love to Usagi lasting longer than it felt and that only fueled my irritation.

Looking back down to her, her cheeks flushed, pink lips parted, hair wild, eyes bright I cared even less about the party than before, only planning it as an excuse to get Usagi back inside my house. I didn't kid myself, the whole plan to get her back had been a long shot. Did I think we'd end up in bed, absolutely not but when she laid across it and sighed my little Id in my brain took over. I'll never know how I was basically able to ask her to fuck me but I did and it worked so I wasn't complaining in the least.

I was complaining about this party now, wanting everyone to just go away and spend my birthday wrapped up in my best friend and lover. She licked her button lip, little pink tongue darting out and wetting it. I was so over this party.

Falling back to her, I had every intention of ignoring those at the door and taking Usagi again and again and again until we couldn't move the next day. Although, that would be awkward. Her parents freaking out when they couldn't find her and my parents finding her in my bed. If we had clothes on, we might be okay, but given the way my room smelled after round one, there would be no hiding it, if I had my way with her as many times as I was imagining.

Usagi moaned a cute sound that had me spinning. "Mamoru, there are people here."

"If we ignore them, they will go away."

I tried to take a nipple in my mouth again but I was pushed off her skin. "Really? They will just leave without checking on you? On me? Calling and knocking?"

A fist pounded on the front door and my phone danced on the headboard just above her head. Never had I ever wanted to be completely friendless like I did in that moment.

Keno's name was on the screen, not that I was surprised, but I was definitely curt. "I'm coming. Just chill."

Depositing my phone, I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me, her hair almost completely down. I made a mental note to take it down first before the next time and wrap it around my hands.

Usagi on her knees before me had me struggling to remember to _stop_, wanting to lift her up and onto my hips. So instead I kissed her, her mouth so sweet it was like candy flavored air that my body begged for again and again like a drug. She was a drug, my personal heroine.

The position gave me access to a part of her I didn't get earlier, her plump ass in my hands in an instant. The squeal she made against my lips when I squeezed them was nearly my undoing. And the smile she gave me when I released her? I was gone.

"This isn't over. You're spending the night right?"

She pushed away from me, my heart and cock throbbing at the action. They throbbed harder when she picked her clothes up off my floor. "Mamo…"

I had gotten between her and the door and the look on her face told me she was cracking, that she would fold soon. So I pulled her to me, our naked bodies pressing together again and my hard on pressed against her belly. "Spend the night, Usako."

It came out as a whisper because my desperation was so thick I could barely speak. I needed this, needed the promise of a 'next time', that we were, in fact, together. "I...I can't. I need to go home to Shingo."

"Shit," little brother Shingo was probably at a friend's till later tonight when Usagi would watch him for the night and into the next day. "Fine, I'll go home with you."

I wasn't leaving it up for discussion. Even though, if she didn't want me to go home with her, she would have said so plainly. But she was silent as I dressed, pulling my briefs on over my cock that was still wet from her juices. But I didn't care if I smelled like her all night.

Usagi did though, planning on heading to the bathroom with her clothes. I didn't want everyone knowing I had her, that her virginity was mine as mine was hers. But I did want everyone knowing that she was mine, that the unspoken understanding was back in play.

"Wait up here for me to come back for you."

Her brows knit and her lips turned into a frown in an adorable show of confusion. "Why?"

"You trust me, don't you?" I already knew the answer, my tousled bed just behind her as she still stood naked before me as an answer, both making it hard….to leave the room.

"Yes."

"Then don't come down without me."

I kissed her one last time before leaving her for the door, knowing if I didn't force myself away from her now that I might follow her to the bathroom, the sound of her bare feet as they padded to it making my blood rush all over my body.

I could see a small crowd of bodies just outside my door through the foggy glass, but their presence didn't give me nearly the same thrill as when Usagi showed up earlier that day. If only she had been on time…

Flinging the door open got me a few wide eyes while the rest slanted with curiosity. "Sorry. Fell asleep."

My usual even tone and carefree air was met with casual shrugs of understanding.

It was the expected crew; Keno and his new girlfriend Minako who was also a friend of Usagi's so I didn't mind her here; Rei and Mako who were already eyeing a few of the other male classmates that passed through the door; Jin walked in without care, shaking my hand as he passed followed by Nathan a british representative as he liked to call himself; and even quiet Ami made an appearance but I had a feeling Usagi insisted. Those were just the ones waiting though, my whole class and a few from other classes there as a date showed within the hour. Seiya and his guitar among them to my added irritation.

Given I kept to myself mostly while at the top of the class and captain of the soccer team, I was pretty sure all the people here were just curious to get a deeper look into my life. The shock they all held on their faces when I announced this party was proof of my quiet demeanor. And I had no problem with it staying that way but...I needed Usagi more.

Seiya was looking around, a grimace on his face as if he didn't like what he saw. Which was probably due to the lack of a blonde that was waiting for me upstairs.

Without a word I took off, taking two stairs at a time until I stood before my door. I didn't know if Usagi was there or still in the bathroom but got my answer as soon as I cracked the door.

She was sitting on my bed again, one leg crossed over the other and bouncing high in the air. At the sight of me, she twisted and got to her feet in an instant. Her clothes were back on and her hair back to its normal buns instead of barely contained whisps. Something to look forward to later, messing up her hair again.

Now a little wrinkled, the dress she wore did things to me as it had when she first arrived. The hem of it stopped above the middle of her thighs and, although not tight, the fabric hung just barely off her curves. And the neckline? The tops of her breast popped out just so, thanks to the small bra she wore underneath. Momma Tsukino must have helped her escape in it, no way Kenji would allow it.

I had the gap closed between us in two steps, grabbing her cheek and her hip in my hands to hold her still. "Did you buy this dress for me?" Her eyes were wide and she answered me with a nod. "You look so beautiful."

A small squeak came from her as I pressed my mouth to hers hard, having gone too long without my sweet, candied, air. I inhaled her scent deep into my lungs, still feeling like I wasn't getting enough oxygen, especially when she flicked her tongue across my lips.

I pulled her in closer, letting her feel my eagerness for her already, having only calmed it a short while ago while she was hiding up here. The shorts I wore hid it well though, having selected them for that exact reason knowing there would be some time where I was alone with Usagi today.

A loud laugh made it up to my room and Usagi pulled away harshly. "Is everyone here already?" I nodded numbly, not thinking much of it until her fist connected with my chest hard. "Is that why you had me wait up here? So everyone would see us coming out of your bedroom?!"

My room was right at the top of the stairs, it could be seen by all in the living room. The rest of the rooms upstairs were hidden behind a wall, including the bathroom where I had expected to find her.

"I never told you to wait in my room. You made that choice."

She punched me again, not finding me humorous in the least. "Bull shit, it was implied. Did you just want to broadcast it to the whole school? Tell everyone we fucked so you could brag or…"

I cut her off, pressing my mouth to her raging one till she calmed again. We may have been new to kissing but I knew the only way to calm Usa when she was royally pissed was time, which we didn't have, or distraction. My lower lip stayed in her mouth when I pulled away, making me moan deep in my throat. As did the darken eyes she had on me, her cheeks flushed to a delicate pink. God, she was beautiful.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me so people would know we had sex, I asked so they knew we were together. That you are mine."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her breast up even more. "Can't you just tell people like a normal person?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Usako. And I'm not much of a talker."

"You talk to me."

"You're a special case. Always have been."

Her blush deepened and I had to get her away from my bed. Otherwise, everyone would know we had sex cause they would hear her as I made her scream my name. Maybe that was cocky of me, but I had every intention of making it happen. No matter how many tries it took me.

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her to the door, lacing our fingers together as my hand met the handle. "So we are really doing this? You and me? Together?"

I didn't stop, twisting the door open and pulling her out behind me into view. "That's how it's always been, Usako."

My eyes were towards the task, getting down the stairs in one piece while keeping Usagi in my grasp. A small hush fell over the crowded living room, it full of people who all had eyes on the two of us now. It was never my intention to let our sex out of the bag but it looked to be known by all when I rounded the bottom step, Usagi right behind as I tugged her with me. It was a sea of eyes on us and I could feel Usagi shrinking from their intense gaze. This wasn't what I wanted for her, I didn't want her ashamed. Oh the power of walking a girl out of your bedroom.

Dropping her hand, I glared at all of them. The lull in conversation was more than enough for me to be heard but I still yelled, pissed as hell these shits were ruining this for us. "Get your goddamn heads out of the gutter and your goddamn eyes off of her. We just slept. Nothing more."

Only a few continued to give us the eye, those who only knew me by reputation and clearly they didn't believe what they had heard about me. I wasn't the type to fuck around.

Minako picked up on the vibe and picked up my favor, quickly addressing the crowd next. "Guys, they're just friends. Have been since diapers."

That got the rest to turn away, me turning back to my blonde and telling her 'sorry' with my eyes. She gave me a lopsided smile and a nod, passing by me quickly to disappear into the crowd.

Fuck, I was pissed. I wanted to out our relationship not cover it up even more. Everything was going pear shaped and fast. The most important thing was to find Usagi, to make sure she was okay. God, maybe I should have just owned up to the sex? Told everyone it wasn't their business and not worried what they thought? Pulled her into my arms and kissed her in front of everyone? So many other, better, ideas came to me NOW that it was too late. Like not making her wait upstairs for me in the first place. But us taking too long to answer the door together might have looked just as bad.

I didn't even give a fuck what the whole school thought as long as they stayed away from Usagi.

Facing my trepidation, I started pushing through the crowd. But each and every single one of them stopped me. Wishing me a happy birthday and thanking me for the invite. I kept cool, accepting it as their apology since so many of them wore their guilt on their faces. This was how the school saw me, how much clout my word had over anyone else's and I really didn't know why. I guess keeping to yourself save for one person most of your life made you look upstanding. And not the type to screw your best friend and lie about it.

I never had any trouble finding Usagi in a crowd but damn if I wasn't struggling tonight, her blending in somehow. Maybe it was the large crowd. Or maybe she wasn't even here anymore? Did she get so pissed she left? Wouldn't be the first time she walked out on me and I doubted it would be the last.

Making past another plug of people, I fell into the circle of my fellow soccer players and the look on Keno's face told me things were not alright in an instance. Minako was in the circle too oddly enough and if Keno's face wasn't enough, Minako's red one was.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?"

At the sound of Seiya's voice, I was already in fight mode, knowing whatever he was spewing wouldn't make me happy in the least.

But at the sight of me, everyone clamped their mouths shut. I'd deal with it later. "Minako, have you seen Usako?"

Minako paled slightly and my nerves picked up a notch. "Last I saw her, she was with Ami and Mako, getting drinks."

Without looking, I knew she was pointing towards the kitchen. I passed Seiya a warning look as I turned, a promise to deal with him later no matter what he was saying. No way it was anything good.

People were scattered about and I recognized most of them, so my anxiety in this crowd was low. Rei stood in the hall to the kitchen, leaning against the wall across from Jin, their on and off again relationship sliding one way or the other by the end of the night. They both gave me a nod, Rei smiling wide at me which was unusual. But I let it go, stopping just inside the doorway of the bright kitchen.

Usagi was there alright, the vice that had been around my heart since she left my sight loosening as I watched her move around my kitchen with ease.

"Oh not those, Mako. Momma Chiba would flip if we used her china."

"Geez Usagi, how often are you over here?!"

Usagi hopped up on the counter just as she always had when we were kids, long legs crossing before her now instead of short knobby ones. "I practically grew up here. But this is my first time back in a few years," my heart clenched at the memory, "that's going to change now though."

Now my heart was racing, watching the blush on Usagi's cheeks spread was warming my blood. I wasn't eavesdropping, because I already knew what she could tell them. So I continued to listen, standing unnoticed from my perch.

"Usa? Did you…?!"

Mako and Ami were slack jawed as they stared at her and I wondered how much she would reveal. How much did she trust these two girls?

A small, almost invisible, nod came from Usagi and she flared red, the two other girls gushing. Mako was pretty happy while Ami looked concerned.

"Did you use protection?"

Usagi's hands flew to her face, hiding her reaction but not her answer. "Yes. I'm on the pill."

"Ooooo you went sans condom?! You're a brave girl!" Mako crowed.

"What is there to be brave about? We are both virgins...were both virgins….". Usagi was turning purple at this point and even I felt a little flushed. "And we're in love."

"What about Seiya?"

God just his name in association with Usagi had me needing to count to ten. "Seiya is a jerk, telling everyone he was going to nail me. I only dated him to get Mamoru's attention. And I never had any intention of giving my virginity to anyone but Mamo."

Now I felt like crowing, she really was mine. "That doesn't sound like you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shrugged, "okay so that's a little mean. I did like Seiya, he is funny. But I love Mamo. Always have. I just didn't think he loved me back so I didn't see any harm in moving on…."

The three of them had drinks poured, a soda for each of them when my shoulder was hit from behind. "Ladies, I got what you really want right here!"

Seiya was in the middle of my kitchen, large bottles of dark liquor in each hand. His entrance served to renew my rage and give me away, Usagi's eyes finding mine instantly. Her head cocked to the side at me, ignoring the long haired prick in the room even as he begged for her attention.

"Usa, have a drink!"

Seiya was seconds away from pouring the unknown liquid into the cup in her hands, but Usagi pulled it away at the last second. "No thank you."

"I'll take some!" Mako jumped up and offered her cup for Seiya to pour, trying to save the moment and keep it from getting any more awkward than it already was.

But Seiya wouldn't lay off. "Come on Usagi, live a little!"

"I live plenty without it, Seiya."

"Hmmm. I bet you do."

Fucker was hitting on her right in front of me. Even knowing he was trying to get under my skin, I still found myself moving between them, pushing Seiya back and putting Usagi's knees into my back. "She said 'no'."

Getting in my face, Seiya grinned and I had to stop myself from wiping it off his face. "No more sucker punches, Chiba. Think you can handle me without the upper hand?"

"I always have the upper hand compared to you."

Tiny hands touched my hips, Usagi silently begging me to let it go and not fight. And since I'd do anything for her, I simply pushed back into her, her knees splitting from my weight. A hand on either side of the counter next to her, I rubbed her thighs with my thumbs and said nothing. Seiya set his bottles down on the counter with a huff. I had won this round.

Tentative hands slid up from my hips to my ribs. "Mamo…"

"I know. I'm sorry but I hate that guy."

"But you guys are teammates?" Ami's head cocked to the side, not phased at all by the affectionate position Usagi and I was in.

"Asshole has been jealous of me since freshman year."

Mako barked a laugh, "of course he is. In middle school, he was everything you are. And you have Usagi who he has always lusted after like a fucking cat in heat."

I cringed and Usagi's hold on me tightened. I'd always seen other couples do the whole PDA thing and thought it was disrespectful and disgusting. Why they couldn't keep their hands to themselves until behind closed doors, I didn't get.

Until Usagi gave me the tiniest of touches in public.

I didn't even care that her two dear friends were in the room with us, I was ready to turn around and push her back flat on the counter. All those people didn't wait because they couldn't. And I was barely holding it together now.

"Seiya kept his distance when you two were like this," Mako twisted her two fingers together and I was pretty sure I blushed, "but then you two split and he just couldn't wait to get his hands on her….the prick."

"Mako!"

"What?! I never liked him and I never hid that from anyone."

A few others filtered into the kitchen, a group of girls laughing as they fell over one another coming through the door. They all grew silent as soon as they took note who was in the room. I really didn't like how many times their eyes flicked over to me and Usagi. But it reminded me of the conversation I tumbled into earlier.

"I need to check on something."

Usagi held tight to my shirt as I tried to pull away. "Mamo, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go mingle."

"You hate mingling."

She turned me around but I beat her to it, kissing her without shame. It was my house after all and she was _my_ girl. And as my girl, I needed to go make sure she was protected.

Pulling apart with a _pop_, Usagi not wanting me to let her go, I gave her thighs a squeeze and left her to the safety of her friends. Something I felt surer of when I passed Rei on her way in and Minako soon after, also heading that way.

I grabbed Minako though, pulling her to the side gently. "You wanna fill me in on what the fuck that was earlier?"

I watched as her face turned red again and I didn't even need her to say anything. But soon I was in the hold of another, their arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me back. I caught a glance of bleach blonde hair and stopped struggling.

"Keno what the hell?!"

Minako was following right behind as I was dragged to a densely populated area of the house, Jin, Nathan, and late comer Zenko surrounded me. Half the soccer team and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Minako, go make sure Usagi-chan doesn't come near here or Seiya near her."

Like a soldier, the blonde followed Keno's orders without question. "Keno, why does your girlfriend have to keep mine away from here? And what the fuck is Seiya up to?"

"Look," Nathan spoke with British slang that was hard to decipher at times, "when it comes to the question, all that know ya say he's rational and chill guy. But when z boy gets in on Usa, you get kindygarten."

"You have never even been in a fight before but Seiya says one word about Usagi and you nearly take his head off."

"One word? Son of a bitch was talking about doing terrible things to her…"

"He was baiting you and you fell for it. Hook line and sinker." Keno, a usually calm and collected man, was now yelling at me.

"You're telling me, some 'limp dick wanna be' starts talking about Minako like he was Usa and you aren't going to put him through a wall?"

"That's different, Minako is my girlfriend."

Zenko stepped up, in between me and Keno, "in his defense, he and Usagi-chan have been together far longer than you and Minako. Way longer. If he wasn't IN love with her then she would have to be like a sister to him. And like hell I'd let anyone talk like that about my sister."

"Rei can take care of herself."

Zenko pointed a dangerous finger at Jin, who just smirked, "cheap shot….cheap shot."

"Usako is my girl. Mine! And I will do whatever I have to, to keep her safe and happy."

"Fights don't look good on transcripts."

Keno was glaring at me again but I didn't back down. "That's why I'm going to kick his ass here, no record."

"Except the cops' record when they show up to break it up."

"The cops aren't going to do anything," Jin was at my side, "you really want to do this? Is it really worth it?"

I looked at each of them, all eyes on me. "Yeah, she is."

"Lord this is bonkers!" Nathan threw his hands up in the air and paced back and forth.

Keno ignored him, "Alright. We confront him first. Give him a chance. Then we wail on him. Mamoru? We wait, understand?"

"I'll wait but I'm not letting you guys touch him. Five against one is a coward's move."

"We will be crowd control, making sure no one gets hurt in the process or calls the cops," Zenko added.

A promise to follow Keno's rules, I was released, the five of us leaving the small alcove of my house with a purpose. Someone had turned on the radio and had it blaring. Turning the corner into my living room, I lost the ability to think clearly or breathe properly.

It was not a radio, it was Usagi and Minako. The two of them at one end of the living room with the large bay window behind them, the orange glow of Honolulu's setting sun turning the two of them to gold.

Usagi had gotten a hold of a guitar and I hoped it was the one I saw Richard bring with him and not Seiya's. I ignored the burning at the back of my eyes and focused back on the two entertainers.

Minako was singing as loud as possible with Usagi while Usa danced with the guitar, strumming it with ease. God, when had she gotten so good? The last time I heard her play she could barely play 'twinkle twinkle little star'. Even then I had enjoyed the light tone of her sweet voice.

But her voice had grown with her body, now a thick and heavy with tone and vibrato. She controlled it just as well as she did her guitar, twisting back to face Minako, the two of them leaning in close to each other's faces to sing a lyric together. Usagi jumped up an octave, harmonizing beautifully with her partner.

The entire party was wrapped up in the performance, either dancing or singing along or smiling in silent enjoyment. I spied Ami sitting near the front, swaying in her seat. Mako and Rei were dancing together near her, the five of them never far from each other for long anymore.

I had missed so much of her life, it made me sick.

Minako hopped up on a table, now noticing the hair brush in her hands as a fake mic, while Usagi stayed on the ground. She twirled slowly, hopping up and down on her toes while her head rolled around to the music.

I didn't realize I had stopped and was staring till a hand landed heavily on my shoulder, Keno watching the scene at the front with me. "Alright, we beat his ass."

"What happened to giving him a chance?"

Not that I really felt it as a loss but I was curious. "Because...Minako had no friends. All throughout middle school they called her a mainland whore all due to her blonde hair and blue eyes. And because a few boys were less than kind, like Seiya. And all that changed when she met…"

"Usagi."

"Anyone who is willing to look past the lies and see the real person is worth it in my book."

Keno was on board but Jin and Nathan still had reservations. Zenko would do anything for a friend, justifications be damned. Usagi would be upset but she would get over it. Especially if it got Seiya to leave her alone.

Five heads searching him out and Jin found him first, the sight of him causing my blood to boil.

He was sauntering up on the 'stage', guitar in his hands, and trying to play with Usagi. This piece of shit needed to get what was coming to him.

Seiya didn't know the chords, lyrics, or the key, completely fucking up Usagi and Minako's carefree performance. He was drunk and way too close to Usagi.

I didn't even check with the others, barreling through the crowd as politely as possible while still more focused on getting to Usagi. Both the girls were retreating, Minako placing herself between the handsy drunk causing Keno to growl. I didn't even know he was right behind me until I heard his ferrell sounds making me jump. Like me, the guy never let anything get to him. Seemed like we were even more alike than either of us realized.

Minako pushed Usagi into the circle of friends that waited for them, Mako coming to stand before Seiya now. He was still trying to get to her though, pushing on Mako and shit if she didn't hold her ground against him. I was ready to put him in the ground and I wasn't even in ear shot yet.

"Oh come on. Last week he ignores you. Now he pays you a little bit of attention and you drop everything for him, including me? Trust me, _Usako, _Mamoru is not the guy you want to give it up to. I'll make you feel so good…"

I had him by the scruff of his neck, ripping him back before Mako broke her hand on his face, her arm pulled back and ready. He was wasted but I didn't care, it just made him easier to pull around, not needing any help from the others even though they stuck close by.

"Mamo, don't!"

"Yeah Mamo, don't. It will just prove to everyone here that you two are sleeping together. Her sleeping with both of us would really make her look bad."

Whipping him around, I had him in both of my hands dangling from the floor. Seiya put his hands up to protect his face but chuckled the whole time at his sick joke. "I don't care if the whole school knows because she sure as shit won't be anywhere near you or you near her again. Got it?"

He tottered, his head going back and forth as he mocked my threat. Now I wished he was sober because pain was a good motivator but pointless if he couldn't feel it.

Small hands grabbed my shoulder, a gentle tug on me with her touch and her voice. "Mamo, please. He's not worth it."

Fucker was looking at her again with his goddamn eyes undressing her and I had to stop myself from tossing him through a wall. "Oh you know I'm definitely worth it don't you, _Usako_."

Already halfway there, I carried him as roughly as possible to the door. Zenko opened it, no words needed between any of them, people moving out of the way without hesitation.

I held him over the threshold and dropped him, holding on tight to his ruined collar for a few more seconds. "If you ever call her that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out. Get out of my house and stay the hell away from her."

He smirked and I had to rein myself in before I did something I might regret. "But how will I manage that? We have biology together. Not to mention the chemistry between…"

"Figure it out or I will."

I shoved him hard after that, him slipping down the steps of my stoop on his ass. If I had any concern for him, it would have been stripped away when he got up and chortled his way into the dark. I hoped he spent the night in a gutter and I felt no shame with that hope.

Slamming the door shut, the party was silent behind me but I still needed more time to cool down before I faced anyone. I didn't like this feeling, jealousy and rage and a part of me knew I was playing into Seiya's palm but my rational side clicked off anytime he so much as looked at Usagi.

Chatter picked back up, someone really turning on a radio this time while I pressed my hands into the door and took deep breaths.

Tiny hands found me again and I shrugged them off, not ready to face her yet. Instead, she placed herself in between my arms and in front of my door. "Mamo." Impossibly soft and gentle, she cupped my cheeks and I found myself leaning into them, savoring her touch. "This isn't you, Mamo."

I had my eyes squeezed shut tight while she rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks. "I know and I hate it."

"He just wants to get to you…."

"He wants to get to you too. Because you are my achilles' heel, Usako. And he knows it. If he ever touched you or hurt you, it would break me."

I opened my eyes, finding her closer to me than when I closed them. "He is just a boy Mamo. And he can't touch me or hurt me anymore cause I'm yours."

House full of people be damned, I pressed her back into the door hard, missing her lips more than I cared to admit. Even to myself.

The small moan from her told me she missed me too, her hand sliding up from my face to my hair and grabbing it tight. I needed her. Since we were children she had been exactly what I needed; a friend, a confidante, and now a lover.

I pulled us up off the door and separated us a little, our lips leaving each other's and causing her to whimper. I couldn't help but chuckle, Usagi always brought me back to center, no matter where I was beforehand.

Her smile had my heart fluttering, taking my hand and threading her fingers through mine before pulling me back to my living room. A shove and I was in an armchair, Usagi on my lap a second later. I just held her, content with listening to her talk to anyone and everyone while I had her enclosed in my arms.

The party was dying out after Seiya's display and my attack. I didn't know or care what Monday would bring with the rumor mills running wild. I knew one thing for sure. The whole school would know Usagi was mine. This time, the understanding would be spoken loud and clear by everyone here and I was perfectly fine with that.

Usagi tugged at my hold, I was lost in thought and missed her turning and saying something to me. "I need to go get Shingo."

"I'll go with you."

She snorted and wrinkled her nose in a mesmerizing manner. "Your house is still full of people. I'm just going home, Hotaru's parents are dropping him off."

"Hotaru? He is still hanging out with her?"

She fell over me, coming in close to my face as she leaned her arms on the back of the chair. I breathed in her scent deep, the fresh honey suckle smell not as strong as it had been in my room hours ago. "Yeah looks like they are going to be Iike you and me. But I trust you will give him a stern talking to if he tries to push her away for stupid reasons."

I was watching her mouth as she spoke, hypnotized by the twists and curl of her lips. "I'll definitely do that. Worst mistake of my life."

She giggled, rolling her eyes as she sat up. "No need to be so dramatic, Mamo."

"I'm not."

The smirk she wore turned into a real smile, genuine sadness in her eyes. "Just don't do it again."

I pulled her back, her falling onto my chest without her supports. "I'd rather die."

I had to slump down but I got her lips again, grabbing a thigh and her ass and squeezing as hard as I could without hurting her. She gripped my shirt at my chest, her nails scratching hard as she did

This time she ended it and I growled in response. But she just giggled, pulling on my hold again when I refused to release her. "Mamo, I have to go."

"Alright. But I'm still coming over later."

"I'll wait up." She winked at me and I wanted every single body out of my house right then and there.

I walked her out and then turned to the remaining few. "Okay guys, it's getting late and I still have a long night ahead of me. Thanks for coming!"

The only people who lingered were the usual crew, the five of us working to clean up. Zenko took my appreciation in the form of the remaining booze and walking the gentle Ami home. Keno wanted to borrow the pool for a few hours with Minako. Nathan was just happy to be there and Mako took him home. Jin lingered, ever hopeful when it came to Rei who caved as usual and the last finally left my house.

I didn't even check over the place, pulling the door shut and locking it behind me to race over to Usagi's. Her living room light was still on, the subtle flashing of her tv too.

Knocking lightly, I hoped she would hear it and not be asleep. Waking Shingo would be counterproductive.

A second passed and I raised my fist to try again when the door clicked and ticked quickly before swinging fast and wide. The breeze from the door caused her free-floating hair to dance, eyes wide at the sight of me as if surprised.

"You're early."

"Am I?"

I was still a little winded and she grinned at it. "I expected you to show up around three or four. It's barely one am."

"I kicked everyone out."

Putting my hands on her hips, I pushed us both out of the doorway and shut her door behind me, locking it tight.

Leaving my shoes at the door, she led me to her living room, the dim light of a floor lamp allowing me to take in the sight of her fully.

She wore a long and loose tank and it took me second to place it. "Is that my shirt?"

Standing before me, she looked down at herself as if she forgot, slipping a long lock off her chest to her back over her shoulder. "Yeah. It's from that video Momma Chiba showed us today. You never asked for it back so…"

"Do you always sleep in it?" I was practically panting and it had nothing to do with my jog over here.

"Most of the time yeah."

It barely came down to her thighs, the slightest movements pulling it up to show me her panties. The printed words on the front made the fabric heavy, it dipping into the shape of her chest. "Are you wearing a bra?"

She finally caught on to my questioning, looking up from the shirt to me. Her eyes darkened before mine, turning from their beautiful, bright cerulean to a lovely teal. "Nope."

The small space between us evaporated, both of us moving towards the other. I had her up in my arms and her mouth pressed to mine before I took a single breath. Her legs wrapped around my hips securely and I walked backward until my legs hit the couch. It was a good thing they hadn't changed their house much since I'd last been there, having the place memorized I could find my way through the dark. Or with Usagi stuck to my lips.

Her in my lap again, but in a far more erotic position, she wasted no time stripping me of my shirt and then her own. I ran my hands down the smooth planes of her back and she leaned into it like a cat, purring at me.

Working on my pants, I let her lead, finding it unbearably hot with her in control. Popping the buttons and pulling the zipper, she got my shorts out of the way as much as possible and dug her hand into the slit of my briefs. Her fingers touched my shaft and _aw fuck_ it felt good.

She whipped me out but her hand remained on me, slowly stroking my straining cock. "Shit, Usako."

My head hit the back of her couch while she giggled. I was trying not to lose my load on her belly when she pushed her panties out of the way and pressed my tip to her folds. I kept my head back and gripped her hips hard while she rubbed my tip around her clit. Dipping me down, she wet me in her hot liquid and used me like a paintbrush to paint her bundle of nerves.

Her breathing was heavy and she gripped the back of the couch near my head to steady herself. She dipped me again, adding more paint to her brush and I dared to look up to watch her.

She was watching her artwork, looking at the two of us together. And her lips puckered open slightly to let out hurried breaths. I was close and if she didn't cut it out, I was going to lose my mind.

She dipped me in again but instead of letting her pull me out, I lifted both of us, throwing her onto her back and under me to thrust into her fully before my cock fell from her entrance.

"Ah!"

Her cry was loud and I froze, part in worry that we woke Shingo but part worried about how she felt. I hadn't asked her if she hurt at all, her first time only a few hours ago. When I didn't move, she whispered harshly in my ear, me poised over her body with our cheeks pressed together.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're ready."

Her sigh came out tight and shuttering. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Mamo."

A groan released from deep in my chest when she begged. "Please what?"

I moved a little, pulling in and out to build the tension even more and she whimpered. "Please Mamo...make me come."

I pumped in and out of her, keeping the gentleness I had earlier with our first time, even when I wanted to buck against her hard. She mewled beneath me, twisting and lifting her hips to meet mine at different angles. God, we were going to be something amazing, more than we already were, when we grew into our lovemaking. I was more than satisfied with what we had now, her dripping onto my balls with her sweetness. I need to taste her again soon.

Her body tensed, a beautiful tightening around my cock as I ground into her deep, rubbing her bundle with my pelvis as I hit her dam with my tip. Her cheeks flushed, her lips parted, a not so soft moan flowing from her, and it got louder the longer I thrust us together.

I wanted to watch her and hear her as I had earlier that night, but we couldn't wake Shingo. So I ate her orgasm, pressing my lips to hers to muffle while she kept her mouth the same, frozen in her pleasure.

I knew she was finished when she started returning my kiss, gentle pecks that pulled on my lips. So I grabbed a thigh and tilted her hips up, falling face-first into her shoulder when my own grunts got too loud.

Hot release deep inside her, I tried to keep too much of my weight off her as I caught my breath. She panted too, running fingertips up and down my spine.

Her comforting eventually stopped, her hands resting on my shoulder blades and I couldn't think of another moment more perfect than this. "I love you, Mamo."

And there she went and took it up another level. The deep tone of her voice told me she was asleep when she said it, or mostly asleep. Usagi had fallen asleep with me still inside her.

Careful, I pulled out and off of her and lifted her into my arms, carrying my precious bundle to her bed.

To be continued….


	3. Thirds

For anyone who has been waiting for this, here is 'episode' three of the infinity series. More fluffy loveliness for you lovelies. Enjoy.

And as always, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Thirds**

I was sore. But in a good way, my muscles reminding me gently of the night I had had. Mamoru and I were together. And more than just friends, way more.

I wasn't a virgin anymore and I didn't regret that in the slightest.

The sun was soft in my room but bright; my white drapes blocking some but not all the early morning light. My covers were around my waist, leaving my naked chest and stomach exposed. And my panties, that were still on from last night, were wet with mine and Mamoru's love making a few hours ago.

Rolling on my back, I looked over the naked back and shaggy black hair next to me. My bed was a bit bigger than Mamoru's but it was still a tight fit for the two of us. But I didn't mind.

Hoping not to jostle him too much, I removed my soiled panties and dropped them to my floor. As soon as I laid back, his arm wrapped around my ribs and pulled me even closer to him.

"Morning."

I giggled at the gruff sound of his voice, Mamoru popping an eye open at me with a grin. I rolled onto my side, his arm remaining wrapped around me, and ran my fingers over his back. His skin was warm and soft but tight across his wide shoulders. I liked how he contrasted with my pale pink sheets, dark tan and hair standing out even more against it.

"This reminds me of when we were kids and you spent the night. Or the times you snuck into my room at night when it stormed."

I looked back to his face and found both eyes open and on me now, his grin even wider. "Yeah. Except. All our clothes stayed on"

Gently slapping him, I blushed deeply at his reminder. "Of course they did! I meant waking up next to you!"

Twisting, his back pulled out of my reach as he faced me. Now instead of his back, I was looking at his chiseled chest, the sheet dipping low till I could see dark hairs under his belly button and the top of his dark tuff below.

"I have a confession to make, Usako." I looked back to his face, glowing from his watchful eyes while I looked him over hungrily, "I wanted to kiss you all those times I spent the night. Even more when I woke up next to you."

My heart was racing. "You did?"

He nodded and my lungs quaked. "Since we were 12."

"Why didn't you?"

His eyes slanted at me, tilting his head slightly against my pillow. "We were kids. I didn't understand my feelings for you. And I didn't think you felt the same. I thought we were friends and that's it."

"I've been in love with you since I was 13!" I clamped my mouth shut and pulled my eyes from his, dark blue orbs making me say things I probably shouldn't.

Mamoru chuckled, pulling me closer till my hands rested on his chest and my knees touched his. "It's probably a good thing we stayed friends before. We might have been stupid and had sex when we were too young to understand the consequences." I slowly looked back to his face, his grin shrinking to a small smile. "Still wished I had kissed you though."

My lips twisted at the edges, a smile forming in my embarrassment. "Nothing stopping you now."

His lips were on mine in an instant, slow and gentle suction on my bottom lip as he pulled on it. My eyes fluttered shut as soon as his face dipped towards me but I could feel the smile on his mouth as it touched mine.

He pulled from me after a few moments, not deepening the kiss any further than an eager peck. And I tried not to whine about it.

"What time is it?"

Glancing over his shoulder at my clock, I fell back to my spot next to him, his eyes not on my face when I returned. "Eight. Shingo will probably sleep for another two hours or so."

His eyes twinkled, darkening before mine. "That's a lot of time."

"Is it?"

Our grins matched, of that I was sure. His hand slid from where it rested on my hip to my leg, gripping the back of my knee and pulling it up on his hip. His fingers were tickling the inner back of my thigh when I grabbed his head and pulled him back to me, kissing him far more aggressively than just a 'good morning' one we'd just had.

I could feel his cock as it brushed the inside of my leg and as much as I wanted it between them, there was something else I wanted to do first.

Pushing and pulling away, I put Mamoru on his back and he looked up at me with wide eyes. "I want to try something."

I moved lower and he stopped me. "Usako, you don't have to…"

"I know. I want to."

He didn't stop me again and I crouched between his legs. With it right in front of me, I really took a good, hard look at his dick. It twitched under my stare, red skin straining under the pressure. So large, I didn't think it would fit in my mouth but I wanted to try.

Lowering my face, I glanced up and Mamoru was watching me. His eyes widening the closer my mouth got. Focusing on my task, I tentatively licked my lips and then the side of his member. He groaned painfully and I jumped back.

"I'm sorry Mamo…"

"No, no don't be sorry, Usako. Don't be sorry."

His voice was strained while his eyes were closed and his fist clenched my sheets tight. He was restraining himself.

I lowered myself back down quickly and took my tongue from the base to the tip of the underside of his penis. Following the hard vein that was there and licking across the top along the small slit there. He groaned loudly the entire time and I never felt more powerful in my life.

The top looked like a little mushroom and I knew I could at least get that in my mouth. The edges were bendable, my lips pressing them down and out of the way so it could fit in my mouth. They popped back up as soon as they passed my lips. I then licked and sucked like he was a lollipop.

"Oh God Usako." Mamoru hissed.

I grabbed his shaft, running my hand up and down it while I sucked. I may not be able to get all of him in my mouth but I could make this work. Mamoru grabbed my hair, wrapping it around his fists. I took a little more of him into my mouth at a time until I had it as far in as I could. His curly dark hairs tickled my nose as I pulled him in and out.

My jaw got tired so I moved back up to his tip, working his shaft with my fist while I fucked his slit with my tongue. Mamoru was twisting beneath me, trying hard not to buck his hips up and force himself into my mouth. And I loved him all the more for that.

Relaxing my mouth as much as possible, I dropped my head, mouth wide and took him all the way in. He cursed, his hold on my hair tightening some more as I bobbed.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up but I continued to push myself. Mamoru stilled beneath me and tried to pull away. "Usako, you need to...to stop now."

Pressing his hips down with my hands and lowering my head more, I gave him my answer. I wasn't stopping till he came.

All the way in my mouth, his tip was at the back of my throat nearly gagging me. Then I felt the hot spray on my throat, the vein pumping hard against my tongue. Mamoru was groaning as if in pain, his words coming out strained as he said a jumble of things. I barely understood "I love you" when he said it.

I swallowed his end, salty and hot all the way down to my belly. Slowly so my jaw didn't snap shut on him, I pulled him out and returned to my spot next to him, watching him as he caught his breath. I rubbed my jaw, the motion catching his attention and soon his fingers replaced mine, him working all the soreness out while I searched his face.

"How was that?"

"Amazing." He smiled warmly at me.

"Be honest."

"I am! Always, Usako. I enjoyed it too much, couldn't you tell?"

I shrugged, my cheeks burning. I had just given Mamoru head. And he liked it. I liked it too. There would definitely be a repeat of that.

His finger left my jaw, digging into my hair while his palms pressed into my cheeks. Tenderly, he brushed his lips across mine, deepening the kiss in a heartbeat till I didn't know up from down. Mamoru was drinking me in again, like all of his kisses. It slowed and softened, him pressing a final kiss to my upper lip before looking down at me again.

His eyes wandered all over my face. "You are too beautiful to be real."

I tried to turn away but he still held my face. "Stop it!"

"What, it's true."

"Well I hate to break it to you but I am very much real."

"Thank god for that."

His eye sparkled with his smile, warmth spreading through me all the way down to my toes. "You're the beautiful one, Mamo."

Shaking his head, silky black locks danced on his forehead but he said nothing on the subject. "You want to play in the pool today?"

His thumbs brushed my cheeks, still in his hold as he hovered over me. "I just dreamed about that actually."

"Oh yeah? What kind of dream?"

His mouth tilted and his eyes darkened and I followed his meaning. "Not that kind I'm afraid. It was more like...reliving a memory. Of the last time I was there."

He ducked his head a little, a frown forming on his face and I regretted saying anything. "I think about that day all the time."

"You do?"

When he looked back up, his eyes were black. "Yeah, but instead of you leaving, I stop you. And pull us to the middle of the pool. And I kiss you."

"Then what?" I was breathing heavily but still felt breathless.

Mamoru's eyes searched mine and dipped from them to my lips over and over again as I waited. "Instead of fighting my body, I let myself get hard at the sight of you. That bikini you wore that day? And you wet and bouncing? Did you really think I didn't like it?"

"You didn't act like it."

"Ever heard of blue balls?" I giggled and he smirked, "they are very painful by the way."

"Sorry."

"My own fault."

I wiggled under him, pulling my knee up to rest my leg against his hip. "What do you do next? In your dream?"

"I untie your top." His voice was raspy and his cheeks flushed while he told me what I was sure was his most secret of fantasies. "And then I take off your bottoms and mine. And we...splash, playing naked."

"Yeah?"

I was so wet, it was like I was already in the pool. One of Mamoru's hands slid down my body, brushing a nipple and grazing my hips before resting on my thigh, kneading my flesh. "Then you pull me under the water and we touch each other. Exploring. When we come up for air, I take you to the side of the pool and press you against it hard, splitting your legs."

I knew how the story ended, but I wanted to hear it so badly, my heart racing and my breathing heavy. Mamoru was panting, hot breath across my chest as it rose and fell quickly.

Mamoru's hand left my thigh, sliding down it and twisting so his fingers probed my folds and entrance. "You liked my story, didn't you Usako."

Slipping inside me, his fingers coiled and pumped slowly. I lost the ability to speak, answering his question with a nod, even though it wasn't really a question. His thumb flicked my pebble and I twisted under his touch. Hot, wet lips pressed to my collarbone and I grabbed his head as he slowly traveled lower.

"Finish it. Finish the story."

My words came out harsh and wanting. I was begging him.

I felt him smile against my skin and I pulled his strains tight with my fingers. "I ask you if I can make love to you and you say 'yes please'. Then I wrap your legs around me and plant myself as deep as possible inside you."

"Oh god, Mamo."

His fingers pulled out of me so quick, my brain spun. He was between my legs, his hands on my thighs pulling them up so I was positioned perfectly for him. "Can I make love to you, Usako?"

I forced my eyes to open and look into his. "Yes, please."

Pulling him down, I had his mouth on mine as he filled me up with himself, holding our cries between us.

He was still being gentle with me. Something I had appreciated greatly yesterday when he took me for our first time. But my need was growing and getting wilder with each thrust and I wanted him in me as deep as possible. Just like in his dream.

His head still in my hold, I twisted it gently, placing his ear at my mouth. "Harder Mamo." He twisted it back, looking down at me with wide eyes. "Harder, please. Like your dream."

Hesitating only a second more, he lifted one of my legs up and rammed into me hard then stopped. "Is this okay?"

I nodded furiously, "Yes, don't stop."

Following my demands, he thrust into me again, harder. Over and over and I bucked to meet him, putting him so deep I could feel him as he touched the end of my core. He was as deep as physically possible.

Now he was grinding against me, and my breath hitched in my throat. I was going to come.

I didn't give him any warning but he still knew, leaning into me and my ear to whisper. Telling me over and over again how good I felt and to come hard for him and how much he loved me. If I hadn't been close already, that would have put me over the edge. White hot and blinding, I was gone completely for a few moments, not sure what even happened during that time. It was lost to me. All I felt was my release, coming hard around him and trembling afterward.

My vision was still blurry, feeling Mamoru still moving in me and I giggled, out of it. He nipped at my ear, him laying on me fully and his head next to mine. "Tell me you loved it."

"I loved it. I loved it so much, Mamo. It felt amazing."

He grunted, my words pushing him over and he came. His thrusts slowed and his groans quieted, coming to a full stop but neither of us moving even to separate. He rested, inside and on top of me and I ran my nails up and down his back.

When his breathing calmed, I reached down and patted his perfect ass. "We should get up."

"I'm very up already."

"Mamo."

"Okay, not right now. But give me a couple of minutes…"

"I mean get out of bed and you know it."

He chuckled and it shook me down to my bones. "We still have hours before Shingo gets up. These will be our last hours alone for a while, Usako."

I knew that but hearing him say it, making it real, had my heart aching. But I didn't want to think about that now, I had a mission and I didn't want to waste time. "If we don't get up before he does, he is going to want to come with us."

Pulling his head out of my neck, Mamoru looked down at me, smirking and curious. "Where are we going?"

"To your pool of course."

His smirk grew to a grin. "You going to wear that bikini?"

A slow shake of my head and his smile faltered. "I grew out of that one." His eyes danced down to my body and back up, his smile returning. "But I got a new one. And you haven't seen it yet."

I winked and he jumped up, grabbing his clothes from where they laid on my small armchair in my room. He was almost fully dressed while I was digging my suit out of my dresser. I had it in my hands when I looked back at him. His eyes were on me, looking me up and down and then at the suit. I could tell, he was about to say 'fuck it' and throw me back to the bed, my suspicions confirmed when he moved to me quickly.

His hands were on my hips when we both heard someone try the knob on my door, getting more and more frustrated. "I locked your door last night."

Mamoru looked sheepishly at me but I was extremely grateful. "Knock, Shingo!" The knob stopped twitching and a knock came a second later. "What do you want?"

I was trying to be kind, although my tone showed my agitation. It wasn't Shingo's fault he woke up early. Or that Mamoru and I were trying to enjoy our new relationship as much as possible before parents and school made it difficult.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay go eat some cereal!"

"Are we just going to sit around the house all day?"

I sighed, slapping a hand to my forehead while Mamoru silently chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"

"Did you make up with Mamoru yesterday? You were at his party, so you guys forgave each other for whatever you fought about right?"

"Why?" Mamoru was staring at my face, watching me.

"Cause it's been like three years?! And I miss him, he is cool." Mamoru snickered and I gave him a small shove, him stepping back from it but coming back quickly to grab my hips again. "And I know you miss him too, you mope all the time over him so just make up already!"

Mamoru tilted his head at me, his smile turning sad while I turned crimson. "You just want to use his pool don't you?"

"YES! So call him and tell him you're sorry and ask if we can come over already!"

Shingo stomped off, unknowingly leaving a bomb in my room. I was going to pull away, put my clothes on, but Mamoru grabbed my elbows and lowered his face to mine. His lips were sweet and soft, an apology kiss that he didn't need to give me. Not anymore.

I gently pushed on his chest, ending the kiss before it accidentally turned to more and his smile was back. "I guess I'll have to sneak out now."

Shingo was only 11, but there was no doubt in my mind he would understand what Mamoru coming out of my bedroom in the early morning meant. Mamoru was already moving to my window and I grabbed a shirt from my drawer to cover myself some as I followed. "Be careful! You are rusty!"

He had the pane up out of his way and one foot out when he turned back to me. "Guess you better give me a good kiss in case I don't make it. Could be my last."

I smacked his shoulder but pressed my lips to his anyway. Even though I didn't find him funny in the least. He reached back in, grabbing my hips hard and bunching the fabric of my shirt in his hands. I was holding his shirt as well, not wanting to let go. Especially with him hanging out my window.

He pulled away with a _pop_ between our lips and left my room completely to climb down. The roof jutted out under my window, the porch that wrapped around giving him a little room to walk. He went to the tall tree that stood at the other end of the house, its limbs much longer than when he had done this as kids. Man the stupid risks we took to be together back then. And we're still making them, Mamoru pulling himself up to the trunk using a long, skinny branch.

His head was about to disappear beneath the roof when he looked back at me. "See you soon."

A wink and he was gone. I watched him disappear down our driveway, sauntering without care, in the heat of the early morning. It was a little after nine and already sweltering. My whole life, I'd lived here and I still wasn't used to the heat. But I guess that's not something you really get used too.

Running back to my dresser, I ripped off my shirt and replaced it with my suit. A bikini, I loved how it crisscrossed across my breast and just under my ribs, the bright print truly fitting for Honolulu. It also held my breast tight which made me feel sexy. The bottoms were standard, matching print, save for the sides which were made of black strips that sat on my hips.

I pulled on the pretty, white lace cover-up my mom gave me from her teenage years, it stopping at my thighs but covering my chest and arms completely. Skin and bikini still peaked through the holes of the lace though so it was still cute and not 'grandmother' like.

My flops popped as I joined Shingo in the kitchen, empty bowl in front of him as he sat at the 'breakfast bar'. He took his eyes from the cartoons he had blasting behind me and started bouncing on his stool. "Does this mean we are going swimming?!"

As much as I wanted it to be just me and Mamoru, I knew if I didn't take him he would pout and cry and probably call mom and dad. Then I would have to explain what I was doing alone with Mamoru in his pool. Last time we talked, mom heard all my woes about Mamoru and me, finally coming clean with her about our split and my feelings. So she knew how I felt about him, it was why she helped me leave the house in my dress yesterday.

Dad might be clueless but he was also paranoid. He was never too keen on Mamoru especially when he was in my bed. Even when we were six. And now Mamoru was 17 and 'I was a 17-year-old boy once' would be flying off his lips before I could open mine.

No, I had to take Shingo with me. "Get your suit on."

He almost broke his bowl, placing it in the sink so fast. At least this meant I didn't have to wait too long, grabbing our towels and sunscreen just in time as he bounded down the stairs.

With his racing, he beat me to Mamoru's so I missed whatever look he had at the sight of my tag along. But the door was left unlocked for me. By the time I made it to the back yard, large pool with faux rock waterfall before me, they were both already in the water.

The sliding door announced me, Shingo giving me a glance while Mamoru stared without shame and I held it. He watched me go to one of the lounge chairs and spread out my towel. I faced him as I pulled my cover-up off, only taking my eyes off his as it passed over my head.

Then the beach ball hit him square in the jaw.

"Come on Mamoru! It's just Usagi!"

I giggled as I laid myself out in the sun, picking up my bottle of sunscreen and glaring over at Shingo. "You need to put this on!"

Reluctant, Shingo hopped out of the pool and slathered himself clumsily. He missed spots but there was no telling him this as he cannonballed back into the water.

My attention was elsewhere anyway, Mamoru pulling himself up on the side of the pool. Water dropped from him, his arms and chest flexing and I very much enjoyed the show. I don't think I even blinked as he stood at the foot of my chaise.

"I need sunscreen too."

Holding up a hand to block the sun, I smirked up at him. "Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah….But I'd rather use yours."

"You want me to put it on you too?"

I hated that I couldn't see his eyes, wanting to watch them darken as I knew they would. His mouth pulled into a lopsided grin and he nodded, coming to sit on the chair next to mine.

Our knees touching, I started rubbing the cool lotion all over. His arms, chest, shoulders, and then his thighs, pushing the legs of his white and green palm print suit up higher and higher and higher.

"What are you guys doing?"

Mamoru cursed under his breath and I pulled my hands away, his shorts bunched up so high they were like my bikini bottoms. He turned slightly away from me, looking back at Shingo.

"We are just making sure we don't burn. And talking."

"Okay. Maybe you can talk her out of dating those losers she has been lately. The last guy was so lame."

My mouth dropped and Mamoru chuckled. "I completely agree. I'll make sure she only sees the best, don't worry buddy."

Shingo went back to his splashing, climbing up to the small, twisting slide embedded in the rocks to play. I jumped when cold fingers touched the ribs that the criss-cross of my suit split over.

"You missed a spot."

Mamoru had both hands on me, rubbing a healthy portion of lotion onto the small spots of skin. Then his thumbs brushed across my nipples and I gasped.

"You're showing."

He smirked at me and I glanced down, a very obvious tent in his shorts. "So are you."

"Yeah well there's a gorgeous, hot blonde laying next to my pool in nothing. Or rather, I wish she was in nothing."

"Sorry. Had to bring Shingo or…"

"Kenji would kill me. I know."

"He is this close to a chastity belt for me."

I held up my fingers, pinching them together and Mamoru grinned broadly. "Too late for that."

Giving his knee a playful slap, his arms suddenly circled me, pulling me up from my seat. He took a few steps and I knew what he was up to. Squirming in his arms did nothing for me so I went limp and just let it happen. Falling backwards so he hit the water first, the cool water tingled my skin and Mamoru's lips were on mine. Our mouths ravaged each other's as long as we could hold our breaths, breaking the surface panting.

Shingo was laughing, cheering Mamoru on for dunking me while Mamoru's fingers found my sides under the water. I let him tickle me for a minute but then pulled myself out of the pool, wringing as much heavy water from my hair as possible before stretching back out on my chosen chaise.

I listened, eyes closed as the two of them played. Time passed and I fell asleep at some point, woken by cool water dripping on me. Opening my eyes, I caught Mamoru as he crawled on top of me, laying down with his full weight on me.

"You are going to get cancer like this."

He shook his head fast, spraying me with water. I cringed but laughed, running my hands through his wet locks. I brushed them back off his face, opening his forehead and brows for me to see while he smiled down at me.

Sleep wore off quickly enough and then it hit me. "Where is Shingo?!"

I was pushing Mamoru off of me, worried about Shingo seeing, but Mamoru wouldn't budge, laughing at my freak out. "He went home. I tired him out. And he did me a bit too, to be honest."

"Aw, poor Mamo."

I was rubbing his shoulders and back and he purred at me. "The parents will be home soon. Shingo wants us to have dinner together. I dare say he missed me more than you."

"Pretty sure he'd much rather have a brother. You're lucky you're an only child."

Mamoru shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I never felt like one. Always had you and Shingo."

"Wait...you thought of me as your sister? That's kinda…"

"I meant I wasn't alone you perve."

"Hey, I'm not the one banging my sister."

He started to lift himself off of me. "Well, you just made it weird."

Before he could get far, I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him back. He didn't struggle, laying back down on me, now in between my legs. "Too weird to bang me in your pool?"

He nuzzled my neck, now I was the one purring. "Screw the pool, I'm going to bang you right here."

I laughed. Loud and strong. "We'd break the chair."

He growled, pressing himself into me hard and I moaned in response. "Then get in the damn pool already."

My feet hit the pavement on the sides on the chair and Mamoru sat back. I sat up but he stopped me, gently pushing me back. I still had my feet on the ground, splitting my legs around the end of the chaste. It popped from his weight as Mamoru bent down over me, his tongue dragging across my skin just above my bikini bottoms. I groaned, his fingers digging under the waistband and holding it off my skin.

His tongue continued to work its way down but then he stopped and moved. I glanced down at him just as he licked the skin of my inner thigh along the edge of my bikini. Whimpering, he did it to both legs, slowly.

"I wonder if you have a tan line."

He was pulling my bottoms down off my hips while I just laid there, lust shocked. I looked with him, the skin under the suit a shade paler than the rest of me now and Mamoru released his hold, switching to the fabric between my legs instead. Careful not to pinch me, he worked his fingers under it and brushed my folds repeatedly as he worked it away from my skin.

"Funny. You're dry everywhere but here."

Shooting him a glare didn't stop him, him smirking all the way down till it touched my skin. I forgot my irritation quickly, Mamoru licking and sucking on all he could reach with the fabric in his way. Which wasn't nearly as much as I wanted.

I sat up, Mamoru looking bewildered till I started working my bottoms off my hips. Then he helped me, soon tossing the piece far into oblivion before we both laid back down. Now his mouth was on me completely and it wasn't long until I was moaning like a wild animal.

And when Mamoru put his tongue inside me, his rough tongue licking my walls? _Oh god_. I came so fast it shocked Mamoru too, but his mouth remained on me, sucking and licking until I was finished.

I was still gripping the towel beneath me hard when he traveled up, sucking and biting my hip until it left a mark. "Let's get wet."

I already was, just at his words. He pulled me from my spot and I was feeling sticky. The water would be so nice right now. I didn't bother with my bottoms and Mamoru slipped his off before he jumped in after me.

I bobbed in the water alone for a few moments and then Mamoru moved towards me. But I moved back. He came at me again and I moved out of his reach a second time. It was on.

He dove and I scattered, trying to outswim him even though it was pointless. He caught my foot but I kicked him off, kicking the water as hard and as fast as I could.

Making it to the side of the pool, I looked back to see if I had any lead at all. But Mamoru was nowhere in sight.

Excitement tickled my spine, slowly leaving the safety of the edge and kicking my way to the middle of the deep end. I was trying to search the water but it was difficult at my angle while trying to keep my head above water.

There was an explosion of water behind me and arms grabbed me tight. I screamed at first, a human reaction, but laughed as Mamoru pulled me towards the rocks. Passing under the small overhang of rocks, we stood on the small ledge below.

We were still laughing and panting, Mamoru's hold on me tight as if he knew I'd run again if he let go. Cupping his cheeks, I kissed him hard, pressing my body against his. He groaned and his hold lessened, just as I expected it would.

I pushed him, the action working to back him up and push me forward, fueling my start as I raced to the other side of the pool. I heard him behind me but didn't stop to look back. I barely beat him to the shallow end. We stood in waist-deep water, catching our breath in silence.

"Are you done running?"

My heart skipped a racing beat and I nodded, watching as he slowly closed the distance between us and our mouths. One hand in my hair, he held me to his lips while my hands ran over every part of him I could reach.

Without warning, he spun me around, crushing me to him with his chest on my back. His hands ran up my belly, coming to my top and flipping it up in an instant, my breast flopping free. He covered them with his hands, kneading my flesh.

His mouth on my neck, he nipped and sucked while I reached my hand around to grab him. He hissed into my skin and pushed the two of us to the wall. My hips pressed into the concrete and he pulled my top the rest of the way off of me.

Then he spread my legs with his feet, his hands holding my breast again.

"You want it rough?"

I shivered. His mouth at my ear and his voice husky. I gave him a nod, more than ready to have him be rough and hard with me. This morning must have woken up the beast in him because he dipped down and impaled me.

My hands flew to the pavement before me, pushing back just so my hips didn't bruise or get scratched. Mamoru continued to pound into me, his hands holding my breast as they bounced from his hard and heavy thrusts.

I was moaning, a continuous sound that broke off when he pulled out of me, only to be renewed when he slammed back. They were clipped, him knocking them out of me.

Wrapping around my ribs, Mamoru's free hand slid down and into the water. He rubbed and pressed his fingers into my folds hard, splitting them wide with two fingers to rub my clit with another one.

"Is this what you want?" He was growling and it had me quaking around him. Which caused him to groan loudly. "Keep doing that and this will be over soon."

"Please...don't stop."

He doubled his efforts at my words, taking my breath away. Literally, I couldn't breath as I came, my body clenching tight from it.

Mamoru hissed, "God Usako. I can't stop it."

He groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder and continued to pound me for as long as he could. I laid down over the now wet pavement, the hot sun making it steam and dry quickly from our splashing.

Mamoru laid over me, making sure not to squish me. "Was that as good as your fantasy?"

He shook his head and my belly twisted with nerves. "Nope. Better. Way better." I released a sigh of relief and he laughed, placing a wet kiss to my shoulder before getting off and pulling out of me. "We need to get dressed. Our parents will be home soon."

Searching out our lost pieces of clothing, we dressed and dried in a hurry. Then cuddled and made out on his couch until the scraping of keys in the front door had us springing up and apart.

"Usagi?" Momma Chiba looked at me confused before a warm smile broke out on her face. Something Mamoru inherited from her. "Good to see you again, dear."

She glanced down at my outfit, still in my suit and cover-up. Then at Mamoru and his suit, shirtless.

"Did you two go for a swim?"

My stomach flipped, suddenly worried our sex was somehow on display. We had been pretty hot and heavy on his couch seconds ago. Did I have sex hair? Sex face? Sex eyes?!

Mamoru saw my inner freak out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, Usa and Shingo came over for a bit. But Shingo ran off when I agreed to dinner together tonight. That's cool right?"

Momma Chiba looked like she might explode, her face brightening so fast it couldn't be healthy. "Of COURSE it is!"

Never mind they just spent the last 24 hours with my parents, Momma Chiba would never tire of our family. I think she always wanted a big one, adopting me and Shingo as her own. That, and I knew for a fact she wished she'd had a girl. Not that she didn't want Mamoru, she wanted to have a second child, a girl. But whenever I asked her about it, too young to understand the cruelty of such a question, she just said 'it wasn't meant to be'.

Mamoru's arm slipped from my shoulders, a hand running down my back to rest on the small of it. "I should get home. I need to help momma with dinner."

Pulling fast from Mamoru's touch, I gave Momma Chiba a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, passing and giving Papa Chiba the same as he came in the door with suitcases. Not looking back, I hurried home, footsteps behind me catching up as I made it halfway.

Mamoru turned me around, the two of us standing in the blind spot between our homes, Koa and Magnolia trees blocking us from view on both sides as it grew wild. "What was that?"

I had hoped he didn't catch my recoil from his touch in front of his parents but apparently he did. "I don't think we should tell them we're together."

"Why not?"

I cocked my head at him, smiling at his ignorance. "You know for a smart guy, you sure are dense."

"Usako, I wanna tell the world and you are asking me to keep it from my parents?"

He wasn't finding me cute right now. "If we tell them then that means no more leaving us alone together. We will only be allowed to be together under watchful eyes."

It was as if the thought hadn't occurred to him at all. "Oh."

"Yeah so there would be no more sex."

"Oh there'd be sex. I'd find a way. Even if I have to sneak into your room at night or take you in the woods."

A chill gripped my spine, the sheer dirtiness of the thought thrilling me. "I kinda hoped you'd be sneaking into my room anyway."

He stepped up to me, pulling me closer as I blushed. "Not tonight. School night. And neither of us will sleep when I do sneak in."

"A school night? What are you, 30?"

He chuckled and then kissed me, pulling me in tighter as I pulled on him in return. The heat was starting to wain but it was still stifling. It didn't stop us from creating even more heat between us, gripping and clawing at each other like it had been months instead of minutes since we last embraced like this.

I had to pull away, the _pop_ of our release and the doughy look on Mamoru's face had me laughing. "I have to go. I have to help mom with dinner now that three are joining. Shingo probably already told them and you know mom."

"I'm sure she is already running around that kitchen like a madwoman."

"You got it."

He smirked and released me, turning around slowly. I watched him leave, even with pressing matters I couldn't make myself look away. He was out of sight when I finally turned, headfirst into what was sure to be bedlam when I got home.

To be continued….


	4. Fourths

Hey there! So I'm behind a bit guys. I took ten days off at the end of December to visit friends and family and came back with the flu or something for the new year. Still suffering and so is my kid. But I still have some time to finish things before I pass my promised dates!

There are seven more chapters pre-written for this and since they are each one-shot, there are no real cliffhangers on this one. So I don't really feel too worried leaving this to sit for a bit between updates. There are seven more chapters but that's not the end, I want to write more. So I guess we shall see? Anyway, I hope you guys are liking this series. I love writing the chapters for this. They're kinda like episodes for a tv show in a way. If it was an HBO show!

* * *

**Fourths**

There were pictures, ones taken by Usagi's mom, of me a few hours old and Usagi two months old together. We are both screaming our heads off, but she was the first girl I ever met. And I was the first boy she ever met.

Our parents had been friends for about as long, all of them knowing each other all through school. Kenji invested in father's business even. You know a friendship is strong when money can't tear them apart. Our mothers cling to each other as "work widows". I was pretty sure the two of them planned their pregnancies together, missing by only a few months on my end. Close enough though.

When we both turned seven and were still spending every minute we could together, our moms used to joke about arranged marriage. Even now I wondered if that was the plan since the doctor told them their babies didn't share a gender.

Usagi and I used to have a shared birthday party; our Lord of the Rings party when we were eight was one of legends. But then we had a Star Wars party for our tenth and Usagi dressed as Princess Leia. The white dress she wore was far from scandalous, we were ten. She still looked beautiful and the amount of attention she got from the boys in our class at the party pissed me off so much. And of course, I took it out on her because I was a kid who was hopelessly in love with my best friend and had no clue how to handle it. I told her it was dumb having a shared party, that it was lame like little kids. She cried and that was the last shared birthday party.

I had forgotten what parties were like till last Saturday. What a party that had been. Well, the party wasn't anything special, certainly not a Lord of the Rings party. But what happened before and after the party? Well, that kicked Frodo's ass right into the flames of Mordor.

No surprise, Kenji wouldn't let Usagi ride with me to school. Not now, not ever, as long as I was taking my bike. The man helped me pick out the damn thing, telling me how he used to ride. But Kenji was really traditional which included him being really sexist. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he let Shingo get a bike when he was old enough.

This meant Usagi and I arriving at school separately. And since she was always late, making it into school just before the tardy bell, I wouldn't see her till lunch.

We hadn't had a single class together since middle school gym. I was in all advanced classes while Usagi was in the middle at average. Save for her science classes, which she always dipped into the below-average class. Which was why Seiya was in there with her.

How that guy was ever top of his class in middle school was beyond me. He had to have cheated.

Usagi was a smart girl and for the most part, she danced right at the line between average and advanced. It would take just a little more effort on her end and she could be in all the same classes as me.

But where I was strong in studying and retaining information, Usagi was strong in everything else. Like people and arts. I was quiet and studious and she was friendly and talented. Yin and yang she always shined so brightly, bringing people to her like moths to a flame. While I impressed with my scores and scared off all, with my lack of conversation skills.

Usagi was always the only one I talked to till high school. Being soccer captain forced me out of my shell. Plus, losing Usagi, my only confidant. I was pretty sure, until then, people assumed Usagi felt pity for me and that's why she hung around me so much. I wasn't really sure that wasn't true until last weekend.

Monday went smoothly, only a month into the school year and most were still trying to get their bearings. There was a little buzz about my fight with Seiya and whether I was with Usagi now. I was a little too happy to answer that question.

Tuesday, Seiya tried to apologize to Usagi, claiming to be drunk and not even remembering all that happened and Bull shit, Bull shit, Bull shit. I don't even know if Usagi would have told me about it, having stumbled on it when I came to collect her from her class. Fourth-period biology was near the lunch period, and she had it with Seiya, so of course, I'm going to come by and make sure she was okay.

There was Seiya, blocking her path and spewing shit. He turned and tried to tell me the same story when I got between them and pulled Usagi away. With all he said, he didn't take any responsibility and that just pissed me off even more.

Now Thursday, I made my way to Usagi's locker. Finding her instantly, I silently thanked whoever designed the school's uniforms again.

Leaning up on her toes, I watched from a short distance as the pleated, plaid skirt of Honolulu Senior High School rose half an inch on creamy thighs. The yellow and black squares only made her legs stand out more, a pair of flats threatening to fall off her heels.

Books in her arms, she carefully selected the ones lucky enough to go home with her that day, pressed to her breast as I wanted to be at the moment. Then she bent down, shoving them into her book bag on the floor and I had to make my move. Part because I couldn't wait any longer and part due to the eyes now on her perfect ass.

Standing behind her unnoticed, I waited till she stood again, grabbing her sides and getting a squeal. She spun, golden tresses flying all around in a small tornado, and bright blue eyes landed on me.

"Mamo! You scared me!"

Her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist, the two of us leaning into one another. "What with you showing off your ass like that, I had to swoop in."

Rolling her eyes, she started to pull away, "I was not showing off my ass."

"I'm not complaining, I like your ass," my arms still around her even as she faced her locker, I leaned into her ear, "I especially like it naked and in my hands."

She shivered and I kissed her neck as low as the collar of her white uniform shirt would allow. "I'm going to need us to be naked together again soon."

I held back my groan at her words and dropped my head to her shoulder, "I know. I'm starting to rethink the whole, 'not on school nights' thing."

Her hands started rubbing the back of my hands on her belly. "My dad's working late tonight. And my mom has her book club in town. Shingo has after school clubs..."

"Are you saying your house will be empty this evening?"

"And afternoon."

Seconds from tossing her over my shoulder like a caveman, my entire body seized, "Fuck I have practice today!"

She turned again, her hands on my chest, "I can come watch? And then you can take me home?"

A grin grew slowly on my face. "You want to come watch me practice? Won't you get bored?"

A slow shake of her head, I watched the tiny curls next to her skin dance. "Nope. You running around getting all sweaty and being a boss? Major turn on."

Pulling her all the way to me, I dipped down to her face. "God, you are just too…"

I didn't even finish, pressing my lips to hers instead. Letting my hands slip just a little, they rested on her lower back, my fingers dancing on her ass. She giggled into my mouth and I deepened the kiss, swallowing her little sounds and parting her lips with my tongue.

Lip locked and tongues dancing, I was ready to skip practice, when I was ripped from her. Two pairs of arms grabbing mine and pulling me from her. I saw the shocked look on her face quickly turn to humor as the distance grew.

"Alright mate, that's enough of that."

Nathan on one side, Zenko on the other they dragged me back from Usagi. When I was a short distance, they put me back on my feet and turned me around, but put arms around me to keep me from going right back to her like I wanted.

Glancing back, I saw Minako bounce up to her followed by Ami and relief flooded me. At least she wasn't alone.

"You two are such ass holes."

"I find that the sexually frustrated play better. All that built-up tension."

Zenko smirked and I fought the urge to punch him. Sexual frustration didn't begin to cover it. But he did have a point. As all I wanted to do was kick the shit out of anyone in between me and Usagi right now. Including my teammates. Taking out my anger on a ball was not looking so bad at the moment.

Coach was really riding our asses. With our first game next Friday, he had us running laps and sprints and running plays hard all afternoon. He also had Seiya against me in a scrimmage. Clearly, Coach paid more attention to things than I originally gave him credit for.

But me, Keno, Zenko, Nathan, and Jin on a team….well we are unstoppable and everyone knew this. Especially coach, hence why he kept us together in practice and in game.

Keno scored another goal, the last of the day and it put us five to nothing, Seiya's team unable to make one goal. I really don't know how that guy was ever _me_ in middle school.

Usagi and Minako cheered from the tiny stands next to the practice field the entire time, Ami sitting silent with a book and Mako and Rei chatting to the side. They weren't alone, but they might as well have been in my book.

There was always a small crowd that came to watch practice, a bunch of wannabe girlfriends to team members. It made me sick the way they threw themselves at some of the guys. Even more so when one of the guys took a girl up on her offer, whatever it was, cause they would leave together and I had to hear the stories the next day. At least I had learned a bit listening that I used on Usagi now.

After a few words of encouragement for next week's game and a reminder of additional practices, we were released. I bypassed the locker room and went straight for the stands. I was followed but I paid no attention, all of mine on my girl. The only person I kept an eye on save for Usagi was Seiya, watching as he sulked all the way to the locker room and far away from Usa.

Hands on either side, she sat waiting for me, hot golden sun lighting her up. There was a small sheen of sweat on her brow but it was nothing compared to me, I was covered and wet all over. Something that didn't bother Usagi in the least, grabbing the front of my jersey as soon as I was in reach and pulling me over to her. My hands took the place of hers, setting them next to her ass to keep my balance, while hers went around to my back. Her mouth on mine in an instant, she arched into me and I took all she offered.

"God get a room you two."

I pulled away a little, not that she would let me go far, and smirked over at an annoyed looking Rei. "If you insist."

I was more than happy to follow Rei's command, cause if they thought what we were doing here was bad, it was nothing compared to the naughty things we did behind doors. Or in my pool. Man, it had been too long already and just thinking about Usagi naked was making me hard. Which would not be good in these shorts.

"Coach wants to talk to you."

Keno passed, muttering as he went, and tried to pull Minako into his arms. She pushed back gently and smiled, "Shower first."

Apparently, not everyone was okay with sweat, another reminder of how special Usagi was.

Pressing my lips to hers one last time, I rubbed her exposed thighs with my thumbs before pushing away. "I'll be back."

A glance back, and Zenko was bugging Rei, giving her a hard time, while Jin talked to a small group of wanna be's. Clearly trying to make Rei jealous and from where I was, it looked like it was working. Mako was stretched out on a bleacher and Nathan was eyeing her. Ami was still in her books and a small blonde was now talking to Usagi and Minako. A freshman it looked like, standing before the two of them. Probably trying to get pointers.

Coach waited for me at the edge of the practice field. "Chiba, I hope you are still doing well in all your studies."

Confused, I gave him a glib response. "Yeah."

"Good cause I'd hate to see your personal life get in your way. You're a promising student, athlete, and leader."

Seemed Coach was paying A LOT more attention than I realized. "Sir, my personal life has little to do with anything else…"

"Your life is yours, every aspect affects one another. Keep that in mind and be careful."

Coach may be paying attention but he had very little facts. He had no clue who Usagi was or who she was to me. But he didn't need to, giving my senior a respectful nod and moving on. The conversation turned to more appropriate topics and went on in length.

When I turned back to the stadium, it was empty. A quick and frantic search found Usagi playing with a ball someone had left out. She was trying to juggle it, bouncing it back and forth on her knees but only get one or two bounces. Her skirt flying up with each pull of a knee, flashing her panties at me.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the ball, "Trying to do the karate kid thing!"

Ah yes, the Karate Kid. Usagi has been obsessed with Daniel from that movie one summer. The hardest summer of my life.

She dropped the ball again and I stole it, a whimper coming from her as I moved it back and held it hostage. "I hate that movie."

Her mouth popped open, "But why?!"

"Cause you wouldn't stop swooning over the main character!"

Covering her chest, she crossed her arms, a breeze picking up her hair and skirt for a mesmerizing moment. "Did you ever stop to think why? He looks just like you!"

"I look nothing like that guy!"

"Black hair? Defined nose? And, at the time, scrawny, toned, arms and legs. Plus you both played soccer."

"Scrawny?!"

"At the time! Gosh, could you be vainer?"

I kicked the ball back to her feet, "Maybe."

She took it and ran, struggling to keep it before her as she went for the goal a few short feet from us. I went after her, getting around in front of her and running backward. Eyes on the prize, she kept her head down and I tried to steal the ball back but in an amazing show of skill, she blocked me, moving the ball out of my grasp.

Her foot went back, hitting the ball as hard as she could and it went sailing. A gasp and a moan of disappointment, it hit the metal rim and bounced off.

"Hey, you were really close!"

She offered me a small smile and tried to leave. Grabbing her up, I had her ribs against my shoulder, my hands on her legs and ass. Her squeal only fueled me more, lightly smacking her ass. Pushing off, she slid down me a little till she could wrap her legs around me and plant her lips on mine. God, I was ready to throw her down on this field.

I had to pull away, both of us panting. "Let's go home."

Forever and a half later, I pulled into my usual spot behind my house. Usagi released me, her arms had been around me tight the whole way home, along with her bare thighs touching mine, had nearly made me wreck a few times. Allowing myself to run my hands over her legs at stoplights might have been a mistake.

Standing next to me, she held out her helmet for me to take, her hair all crazed now it was cute. Taking her helmet caused me to lose mine, her hands gripping and ripping it off my head before tossing it and holding me tight. Her mouth was on mine before I really knew what was going on, but I was more than happy to respond, running my hands up her sides over her ribs. My face in her hands, she held me tight as if I would go anywhere, licking and sucking at my lips in the sexiest way, it had me trembling.

She popped us apart and I mourned the loss instantly, taken in by her eyes intent on mine. "I always wanted to do that."

"What? Make out?"

"No! Well, yes but I mean have you take me for a ride."

My hands on her lower back, I gave her a teasing tug, "I've given you multiple rides already." A light smack to my chest and she blushed beautifully, driving me mad. "Let's go so I can give you another one."

Her blush deepened but she pulled away, taking me with her. Fingers threaded, I let her lead me to her house, following her so I could make love to her.

We didn't let go as we entered the house, Usagi still pulling me gently as we put our shoes by the door. She called out names, double-checking that we were alone while not breaking her stride to the stairs. I enjoyed my view behind very much as she bounced up the stairs before me.

Entering her room, I locked the door behind and she was already starting to strip. Pulling her shirt from her skirt, she was quickly unbuttoning it. "You want to take a shower?"

Her eyes danced over me as mine did her. "Only if you are going to join me."

Her shirt was wide open, nude-colored bra underneath had her beautiful breast contained. I wanted to see her nipples so bad. A second later, her shirt hit the floor and she remained in her skirt and bra, looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" She raised a brow up at me, eyes traveling all over me.

Ripping my shirt up over my head and throwing my shorts and underwear down to my ankles, I stepped up to her, naked, and picked her up. Legs around me, I could feel her wet, hot core on my hard cock through her panties.

In a flash, I had us up against her wall, the door to her bathroom right next to us but I still spent a few heated moments pressing into her and listening to her moan. Only putting her down again, to turn on the water, and strip her the rest of the way. We were soon holding tight to one another under a stream of warm water.

Picking her up again, I had her ass in my hands, just as promised. Pressing us into the wall had me pushing inside her in one swift thrust. She gasped, our time apart felt by me as well. Squeezing me tight, her walls nearly had me coming right away.

Bucking into her, I had her bouncing, her breast teasing me. I managed to get a nipple in my mouth, sucking hard and getting another gasp from her.

She was so slick, rubbing me and flooding me with hot wetness. I was going to lose my mind. Especially when she started moaning above me and scratching up my back. Even still new to sex, it seemed like the two of us just worked together. And I never wanted to let her go.

Her fingers threaded in my hair, she pulled me up from her breast, having given both my attention and leaving a few marks on the tops of them. Kissing me hard, we took each other's breath away, my tongue sweeping inside her sweet mouth.

My tip was hitting her dam and she cried out, her head flying back and freeing my mouth. I planted it on her exposed neck, nipping and biting her while she moaned. I was grunting myself, our voices bouncing off the tile walls and chorusing together.

She tightened, getting close to her end and I leaned into her, pressing hard against her entire body. I loved the feeling of her body under mine; her breasts pressed to my chest, my cock deep inside her, and her folds rubbing against my pelvis.

I pressed my lips to the shell of her ear, finding the breath to speak, "How's this for a ride, Usako?"

She groaned, her head going back again, "I love it. Oh god, I love it when you fuck me Mamo."

Clenching me tight, her whole body tensed, hot wet washed over me and with her dirty mouth, I was coming with her. She wailed and I groaned, both of us coming hard in part to having waited four days. But also because it was fucking hot.

My hold on her didn't lessen, wanting to enjoy a few more moments inside her. Her arms around my neck, she kissed me sweetly over and over again. Damn near making my knees collapse from her tenderness alone.

I still didn't release her, holding us both against the wall. She stared at me and I stared back, a smile playing on her lips as she watched me struggle to let her go.

"I love you, Mamo."

My heart thundered in my ribs, still pressed against hers and I knew she felt it. "I love you too."

Kissing again, her legs slipped down and I let her feet touch the ground. I slipped out of her, moaning at the loss and she giggled against my mouth.

Now a little cooler, we took turns under the water, her torturing me with her body all wet before me. She washed my body for me, my cock already hard for her again. Soapy fingers danced over me, rubbing up and down in a tantalizing manner, making my brain spin. Then she reached my shaft, stroking me gently as if only washing me.

Tightening her grip had me groaning and she giggled again. Pulling her to me, I rubbed my soap covered body on hers, gaining more giggles as I shared so nicely with her.

Turning her around, I washed her, taking my time on her breast. Rubbing soapy circles into her soft flesh, she leaned back into my hold looking up at me from behind. Lowering my head, I caught her mouth, sucking on her lower lip hard. My hand went lower and I slipped my fingers in between her legs. She moaned loudly, wet again as I was hard.

Rinsed clean, we sprinted from her tub dripping and fell to her bed. I had her under me again, ramming into her up to my balls but she pushed me back, flipping us over. Almost as torturous as watching her bathe, now she sat on top of me, swaying and bouncing on my cock. I had her hips in my grip, afraid I was hurting her, but unable to let go as she ground into me hard.

Her head was back, long neck leading down to perfect breasts and I had to have them again.

Sitting up, I put as much as I could of her in my mouth while she held my head tight to her. Now, instead of her hips, I grabbed her ass, pulling her onto me hard. The sounds she was making were more than enough to warm me up all over, there was no doubt she wasn't enjoying this just as much as I was.

I was close, her grinding bringing me to my end faster than any other position we had been in. Just when I was about to throw her off so I didn't come before her, her hands pulled at my strands, a strangled cry coming from her. I had to keep pulling her, her legs shaking with her release and making her ability to continue thrusting hard for her.

Her walls caved in on me, sucking me in and milking me dry as I came. I was still grunting against her skin and moving her hips when she fell limp against me. But soon I was limp too, lowering us back to her bed to fill her room with more of our hot breaths as we panted.

Slowly, she rolled off me to coil into my side. And I held her tight, wanting to just fall asleep there in her bed. Which I did.

Knocking woke me but the attempt to open the door had me springing up. Usagi was still waking up, groggy next to me and on my arm, which was numb.

Carefully, I pulled free of her and raced to my clothes. "Usagi, dinner time. Are you feeling alright?"

Usagi was rousing, sitting up in her bed in all her nude glory. "Mom? I'm alright. Just sleeping."

"Why is this door locked, young lady?!"

I flinched but Usagi didn't even cover herself. "Shingo keeps barging in without knocking! He needs to learn some manners."

"Well...alright. Hurry before dinner gets cold!"

I listened as the sound of steps disappeared, staring at Usagi the whole time. She yawned, stretching her arms up over her head and she had never looked more adorable and sexy at the same time.

"God, you're beautiful."

The words came out before I thought them over, but I didn't regret them in the least, her looking at me shocked and blushing. Then she covered herself as if she only then realized her nudity. Moving with little sound, I jumped back in her bed and ripped the covers off her, grabbing her head in my hands and kissing her with all the love and passion I had for her. Which was a lot.

We lowered back to her bed, my clothed body pressing against her naked one in a strangely sexual sensation.

We were breathless again and she wore a gorgeous smile. "I don't think you will ever stop doing that to me."

"Doing what? Embarrassing you or calling you beautiful?"

"Taking my breath away."

I smirked, "You either."

She lifted her head off the mattress to brush her lips against mine one last time. "I should get dressed. It's dinner time. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

Night had fallen and my bike was parked behind our house. Safe to say they might be a little freaked out right about now.

"Tomorrow night, let's go out. Just you and me."

Her eyes widened as did her smile. "You mean like a date?"

"You are my girlfriend. We should probably do more than have sex."

"I wasn't complaining."

A growl came from my chest and I ravaged her mouth again, coming back up for air. "We'll do dinner and a movie or something. Then I'll sneak up here and we can have sex. How about that?"

"If the movie sucks, we are having sex there too."

"You're perfect."

One more kiss and I had to leave her in her bed. Scaling down her house was no easy task when I also had to make sure not to alert her parents just inside. But it was worth it, glancing back once to see her leaning out her window and watching me leave.

Sex in a theater. What would that be like? It had me looking up movies with bad reviews.


	5. Fifths

I hope you guys are thirsty, cause it's Thursday! And if i went by the follows and faves for this fic, I'd have to say you are all a bit parched lol! Thank you to all of you who've sent me some love however you could!

Not gonna lie, this is one of my favorite chapters. Probably because it has an obvious line in it but also because it's the first time you see just how Mamo handles a possibly awkward situation with Usagi and Seiya. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Fifths**

The magnolia tree at the edge of my house, the one that Mamoru climbed up and down, was casting shade in my room. The light autumn breeze made the leaves dance, the shadows spinning on my floor.

I stood still in front of my floor-length mirror, looking myself over. Mamoru and I had known each other since birth. He had seen me at my worst and best a hundred times over.

My worst; the time I decided to cut my own bangs, when I had the flu that he ended up catching too because he refused to let me be alone, the time I tried alcohol at Susan Decanter's 11th birthday party, and when I gave the families my first concert and my guitar skills were so lacking it was embarrassing.

My best; when I went as Princess Leia for our tenth birthday party (even though he got mad cause I got a lot of male attention), when I finally got boobs and a bra (again, not happy with the looks guys gave me), the time I came over in my bikini to show off my new boobs (seeing a trend here), when I performed for the family at the most recent dinner and those were just my top moments.

He had seen me naked a handful of times now too. So why was I so damn nervous about a dress?!

Light pink with tiny white dots all over, the little sleeves and criss-cross over my breast would make dad happy. Only a small amount of cleavage showed but Mamoru had seen my breasts many times now so that made little difference in my mind. The hem was mid-thigh though. Dad might flip his lid over that, my hair free was longer than the dress, but I had worked it all out with Mamoru.

He might not be happy that we still hadn't told our parents but he had to agree that if we wanted to be able to see one another with continued ease, it was a necessary evil. God, if dad knew I was going on a date with Mamoru tonight, the length of my skirt would be the least of my concerns.

Had I dated before? Yes, but those times were different. Dad met them, sized them up, and knew I wasn't serious from the start. But Mamoru? No way I could fool dad into thinking it was just a fling. Because it was far from one. Dad was clueless but he still had a strong sensor for these things.

It was why I was worried dad would sense the sex between me and Mamoru if we told him we were together.

The family dinner hadn't been too bad, Momma Chiba had been a buffer. Mamoru had acted his usual mean self towards me but still snuck touches here and there. And when I played for everyone, his eyes had been glued to me, a loopy smile on his face. But everyone's attention was on me not him at that moment.

So tonight, Mamoru was just being kind and dropping me off at the mall. At least, that's what I told my parents. Hence the white tennis shoes I planned to wear in hopes of looking casual. He wasn't even supposed to step past the front door. A wave maybe at most.

Imagine my surprise when I came down the stairs and found him sitting with my dad, the two all chummy.

"I told you, that model is the best for these winding roads in Honolulu!"

They were talking bikes….again. Then the conversation turned to politics and I sped past them to mom in the kitchen. "Mom, what is Mamoru doing on the couch?"

Shaking her head and clicking a tongue, mom looked me over simultaneously, "Honey, I know things are...tense between you two but he is still a close friend of this family and your father likes him!" Not if dad knew the dirty things he was doing to me. "Besides, I thought _you_ liked Mamoru?"

"I...I do but that's not the point!"

"Isn't that why you had him take you today? Get his attention and maybe make him a little jealous?"

Mom was smirking and it made me curious. "Jealous?"

"Oh yeah! He drops you off at the mall and you gain attention as you always do my beautiful girl and Mamoru goes off. You look very pretty by the way," she said with a wink, "don't think I haven't noticed how protective the boy is of you?! He's been that way since you two were babies!"

So I wasn't the only one who noticed that, even if I noticed it late. "When did you know this? That Mamoru was protective?"

"Always my dear. Mai and I have a bet going on when you two will date. We both agree that Mamoru is just being stubborn at this point. Probably just trying to keep from falling into expectations or something silly."

Taking a step closer, Mamoru and father's laughter boisterous from where I left them, and whispered. "What if….Mamoru and I did date? What would change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, come on. Dad is far more protective than Mamoru and we are talking about the boy that lives next door. The one I grew up with. Would there not be some...concerns about that?"

Mom leaned over the counter between us, dinner spread out in pieces that she was currently putting together. "Are we talking about sex? I didn't think you were ready for that?"

Blush bloomed on my cheeks and I had to look away, "I...I don't know….it's Mamoru…"

"Well if you two wanted to have sex, neighbors or not you would find a way."

"Wh..what?!"

"Why do you think I got you on the pill dear? Your father was against it but he is more against a teenage pregnancy."

I felt hot all over all of a sudden. This conversation needed to be over right now or I might melt into the floor.

"Usako, are you ready yet?!"

"Yes, it's not nice to make your ride wait like this, sweetheart."

Even though I was getting yelled at from the living room, I was still thankful for the release. Rushing out and away from my mother, two pairs of eyes were intent on me. One appreciative and the other scrutinizing.

"I'm ready. Sorry for the wait. Let's go!"

I rushed my words, barely looking up from the floor. The two rose to their feet and shook hands. And of course, the memory of me and Mamoru on that couch they had been sitting on flashed to the forefront and I would soon be a puddle.

I had to get out of there.

Pulling on my tennis shoes, I was out the door before Mamoru but he followed close behind. Dad stood in the doorway watching. It had me tugging at the back of my dress.

Mamoru's bike was missing, in its place was his mom's car. The whole reason I wore my hair down was for the helmet and we weren't even taking his bike. I should have known though. The luxury four door Sedan was unfitting for Mamoru completely but he knew dad would never let me leave with him on his motorcycle. _Hypocrite_.

Walking around the car with me, I flashed him a look as he opened my door for me. He grinned, shrugging at me. I glanced back up at dad, who still looked none the wiser, beaming a little at our display it seemed. Maybe dad just liked me getting treated like a lady. God knows my last dates were anything but gentlemen to me. Seiya came the closest, paying for my meal. But his eyes had been on my chest and ass for most of the date.

After banging many times, Mamoru still kept his eyes on my face for most of our time together. Even when we were naked, he still looked me in the eyes more than Seiya or my other dates ever did. But Mamoru was 100 times the man those other guys were and he loved me. Those guys were just looking for sex.

I was pretty sure Seiya just wanted to sleep with me so he could rub it in Mamoru's face. It's a good thing I never even thought of having sex with Seiya once. God, if I had?

Stopping the thought there because it was too sickening, a shiver ran up my spine from the revulsion of it.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking free of my thoughts, I looked over to Mamoru. Eyes on the road as we sped away to a destination unknown to me, I could still feel the concern he had for me dripping in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfect."

Grabbing his free hand, I threaded my fingers with his and he pulled it to his lips. Kissing my knuckles, I lost the feeling in my toes. Tonight was going to be good. Really good.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

I was bouncing a little in my seat, not caring that my excitement was showing. "Dinner and the rest is a secret."

"Secret?! Since when do you keep secrets from me?!"

It was true. Save for the last three years of awkward distance, we had never kept a secret from each other. It's how I knew his greatest fear was losing everyone he loved and how he knew my dream was to be a singer. He also knew my fear of thunder but EVERYONE knew that!

"Okay, so it's not a secret so much as a surprise."

I loved surprises. He knew that too. "Okaaay."

He chuckled, squeezing the hand he held a little tighter. "You're cute when you pout." My cheeks burned and he chuckled again, "and when you blush. You look beautiful already. God, are you trying to get me to pull this car over?!"

His eyes danced from me to the road, the question a joke but I knew if I said 'yes', he would do it in a heartbeat. "Hmmm...maybe if I wasn't starving."

The smile he wore was dazzling, even pointed to the horizon. It had me considering waiting on dinner and telling him to pull over.

The Aloha Tower gleamed in the orange, red, and purple sunset, the palm trees looking like they were on fire. The city lights were starting to come out to play, sparkling in the dwindling sunlight. Soon, Mamoru pulled over to park and we walked hand in hand the rest of the way to Wo Fat Chop Sui.

"Wow, I haven't been here since…"

"We were ten."

A tug on my hand and he pulled me in closer, the place a little crowded. Large red columns marked off the place while rows and rows of endless tables and chairs stretched from one end to the other. The ceiling was my favorite, dark wood and bright green designs along with little lanterns. I always imagined China looking just like this in many places.

Honolulu actually had quite a bit of Japanese history, what with so many migrating here in 1885 for work. Apparently, the Tsukino family migrated here around 1905 before the regulations set in. The Chiba family came here around 1889. The history of our two families was known to both Mamoru and myself since we were five. It was extremely important for one to know your history being Japanese.

Frankly, I was glad that we didn't live in Japan. Being born with blonde hair wouldn't have set well there. Since I wasn't full-blooded Japanese, I would have been severely bullied according to my internet searches on the subject. I had long ago wondered why Mamoru and his family looked way more Asian than I did. Turns out, it's because they are more Asian than me.

Momma and Pappa Chiba never held it against me or my family though, all of them getting along since birth. They were really good people.

Their son was a good example, paying for dinner without question and also helping me in and out of my chair. Come to think of it, Mamoru had always done that sort of thing for me. From buying my ice cream cones when I was seven to holding doors open for me in middle school, he always treated me with respect.

It took me going into high school without him to realize just how much I missed the special treatment.

Mamoru draped an arm over my shoulders and I reached up to thread my fingers through the hand that dangled near my breast. My other hand sat on his hip while his dug into his pocket, looking carefree and sexy.

Guiding us out, we walked the streets of Honolulu, the sun fully set and the street lights flashing in the night. It was another world, Honolulu at night as compared to day.

Passing his car, we kept walking and I didn't question it till he came to a stop at our destination. "Mini golf?!"

"Remember this place?"

"Remember?! I'll never forget! This is where we had our 'tournament'. Which, I still say you cheated."

He shrugged, grinning ear to ear, "We didn't have rules, all we said was the one under par won."

I got up on my toes and in his face. "Oh, it's on Chiba. Are you ready for the rematch of the century?"

"What are your terms?"

I dropped back to my heels, looking up at his smirking face. "If I win...you have to go to Minako's Halloween party with me!"

"Usako, that's a month away."

"Your point?"

His smirk spread across his face, a deep grin cutting into it. "Alright. If I win...you have to come to every game…"

"Done."

"I'm not finished! And be my number one fan."

My heart flipped at that. "What does that mean?"

Leaning down, he put his face inches from mine. "That means you have to wear silly shirts, make signs, cheer loudly with your own chants, and basically make an ass of yourself all because I'm your guy."

Actually, I had been planning on doing something like that anyway. But I wasn't about to let him know that. "Deal."

He stuck out his hand to shake on it but I grabbed it and pulled him down the rest of the way to me. We used to do that stupid thing where you spit in your hand before you shake for a deal. Now we swapped spit between our mouths.

The hand he had on the small of my back didn't disappear as we pulled apart and made for the golf holes. It was a lavish setup, designed to look like a jungle with fake animals and thick jungle. The trees were real though, as was the water for the small stream and waterfall near the back.

The first hole was simple enough, a tall giraffe statue sat over the hole and you had to get your ball in between its legs.

Mamoru got it in a hole in one.

My turn, I set up my pink ball on the small mat, little dimples, the only thing to hold your ball in place as you got yourself ready.

Lining it up, I pulled my putter up and as I swung it back, Mamoru coughed. Loudly. My ball pinged off the back leg and stopped inches from the hole.

Turning back, I gave him my look of death. He was trying to keep from laughing, his putter over his shoulders while his arms wrapped around it. Toned arms bulged under his light blue polo, the khaki shorts he wore making him look both dressy and casual. Add in his messy black hair on his brow and you had one sexy Mamo. But I was still pissed.

Getting my ball in on the second shot, Mamoru walked past, gloating. "That's one for me and two for Usako."

"Oh? That's how you want to play? Okay then."

His smirk remained but I saw how he swallowed thickly. Oh, it was on.

The next hole was a little more complicated, a few monkeys swung back and forth across the plane. You had to time it just right to get your ball through. Mamoru was setting himself up, so I went to 'inspect' the hole.

Waiting until he had his putter back, I bent over, knowing full well my skirt did not cover my ass when I did. And I was wearing a thong.

His ball shot off, making it through most of the monkeys before getting knocked to hell by the last one. Standing back up, his mouth was still gaping at me. "I'm sorry, did I mess you up?"

A lopsided grin replaced his gaping, "Little bit."

I turned away, planning on 'inspecting' even further. Waiting for him to continue, I gasped when an arm simultaneously turned and pulled me in tight. Very dark blues eyes were on mine, his arm around me, while his hand traveled down my hip to my thigh only to come back up again with my skirt in his grasp.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

He still held his putter in his free hand, his voice quivering in a manner that had heat pooling in my belly. "Yep. And they're lace. Pink."

Fingers grazing, he found the lace I mentioned, a thin strip across my hip and hissed. "Alright, Tsukino, this game just went up a notch."

A shiver ran up my spine and he released me as quickly as he grabbed me up. Making my head spin a little as he went to take his last swing. His ball went in the second stroke.

I went to the starting spot, setting my bright, neon, pink ball down and watching the monkeys swing, looking for the right moment. Mamoru came up right behind me, standing so close I could feel his breath in my hair.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I had my arms back in my swing, but his words made me hesitate just a second. My ball got knocked out of the way by the last monkey and I cursed. Mamoru chuckled, running a hand down my arm before I moved away to take my second shot.

Now four to me and three to Mamoru, we moved on to one of my favorite holes. A large elephant statue sat at the end of the plane, its trunk sat on the ground. You had to get your ball into the groove, in and up the slope of the elephant's trunk, the hole somewhere on the back of the creature which dropped the ball right into the hole under its foot. You had to open a small trap door to get your ball back.

Walking straight up, I patted the fake animal on its trunk, "Hello Effie! Miss me?"

"Of all the things to remember about this place…"

I spun back, "I'll never forget Effie! She's my favorite!"

He chuckled, bending over to place his ball, and I moved under the elephant. Leaning against the leg, I watched him, the determination on his face clear. All fun and games, Mamoru never backed off a challenge. It was why he was the best at all he did; soccer and school. He worked hard and never gave up. Like with me.

His arms went back and I called out to him, "You going to get a hole in one with me tonight?" His ball didn't even get close to the goal. "Awww. I hope your aim gets better."

His eyes narrowed, looking right into mine as he retrieved his bright blue ball to start again. Neither of us said a word while I smirked in victory. I knew without a doubt I could get this hole in one shot, no matter what Mamoru did.

My turn, I lined it up and Mamoru stood behind me again. But before I put my arms back, he put his on me. On my hips, he held my pelvis, rubbing back and forth.

"Twist at your hips, not with your spine."

His chest pressed up against my spine currently, as if to hold it still. Twisting with my hips as he held them, I got my ball up the trunk and in the hole in one try.

Leaning back into his hold, Mamoru slid his hands up to my belly, holding me tight. "Your plan backfired, Mamo."

His lips against my ear, I felt him smile. "I guess so."

The next hole was pretty lame. A large lion's head that had holes in the mane. A small ramp was used to give your ball flight while the mane spun slowly to make it a little more difficult.

Now tied, I stood across from him as he putted, fixing my breast in my bra. Took him three tries with that move.

He came behind me again and as I raised my putter back, his hands went to my hips again, rubbing. It made me shiver but I still took only one shot.

With the lead, I looked up at him and begged. "Can we please skip the next one?"

His hold on me tightened, "Oh come on Usa. You were a kid last time we were here. It's not as scary as you remember."

"It's a tunnel full of spiders."

"Fake spiders. Big, fat rubber ones that look far from real. Trust me, you are going to laugh when you see it now."

Keeping his hold tight on me, I let him walk me over to the next hole. The tunnel was almost completely enclosed, a fake 'caution' door that looked like a panel from a wooden crate covered the entrance. It allowed minimal light in during the day and it was night now. Once inside, I knew what I would find. Big black spiders, that hung from the ceiling and walls, with black lights making their eyes and spots glow.

Mamoru released me to open the door and go first. I followed closely behind and freaked.

Gone were the rubber spiders, the place now completely animatronic. Not only were the spiders bigger but they moved.

I almost knocked Mamoru over when I grabbed him, pressing my face into his back and hiding my eyes. "Okay, so they upgraded."

"Can we skip it now?!"

Pulling me around, he had me in front of him, pushing me towards the exit. "Yeah, we can skip it. Come on."

Keeping my eyes closed, I didn't open them again until I saw light through them. Safe on the other side, the bright stadium lighting met me. Mamoru wrapped an arm around my shoulders again, leading us both to the next hole. A simple gesture that had me feeling both safe, and his.

Three holes left and I still had the lead. Between bending over, adjusting clothes, and saying suggestive things, I had Mamoru wrapped around my finger. I was also pretty sure this was the first time he ever lost and I was curious to see just how he handled it.

Plastic snakes lined this hole, it twisting just like a snake and forcing the golfer to hit the sides and bounce the ball to the hole. Mamoru got it in two shots but I already had a four-point lead.

Standing behind me, he had his hands on my hips again, but this time they slipped down..and down….and down….

"Mamo!"

His hands were on the inside of my thighs, gently pushing. "You need to widen your stance."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you intended."

"Hush and spread your legs."

He was in my ear, whispering and heat traveled down my spine. I slowly widened the gap between my thighs and of course, Mamoru's hands remained long after.

Even with the distraction, Mamoru's suggestion helped me get mine in, in two putts just like him.

He had his putter over his shoulders again, his arms resting on top of it looking ridiculously sexy for a guy playing mini-golf. "Looks like, you are going to lose, Chiba. The rematch of the century and you lose so easily!"

"Easy? Nothing about you is easy, Usako." I didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted. "That was a compliment."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you reading my mind by the way."

He grinned, pushing on to the second to last hole and I followed. All of this led up to the impressive waterfall hole at the very end. It was beautiful, crystal clear water and big, bright, flowers. The track took you to the top of it and your ball swirled around into an abyss that took it back to the front for a worker to collect. Once your ball went in the last hole, you were done.

And we had one more hole before that one, the river on one side and fake crocodiles the size of dinosaurs on the other. Thick and lush trees and foliage surrounded, really making you feel all alone in the jungle. At the end sat the largest crock, it's mouth opening and shutting in rhythm with the hole at the end of its tail. You had to get it in the mouth and through its body to get in the hole.

Mamoru got it in on the first try.

My turn. I stepped up and Mamoru hovered behind me. Getting into my stance, he had his hands between my legs again in an instant, pushing them apart again. Perfecting my stance, I took my shot but had no clue what happened to it, Mamoru pulling his hands upwards and up my skirt.

"Mamo…"

His fingers traced my panty lines, running over them and finding the hem quickly. "One hole left, Usako."

Dipping in, his hand was in my thong, fingers splitting my folds while I just stood there. One hand still on my putter, I used my free hand to grab his wrist as his finger slipped inside me.

My head fell back to his shoulder, the rest of me held up by his arm around my waist. "Ah, Mamo...what…"

"You like the elephant, but this is my favorite hole of all."

I didn't know if he was talking about the crocodiles or me until he ran a finger around the rim of my entrance. "This is...definitely cheating…"

He pressed his cheek into mine, ragged breaths washing over my chest. "We've never had any rules. Not even ones about touching."

He pumped his fingers into me and I was struggling to think. "You still...lost…"

Lips curling against my skin, I knew he was smiling, "Yeah. But you were going to do all those things for me anyway. The signs, the shirts, the stupid chants. Weren't you?"

He pressed into my folds, running a circle around my clit. "Oh god...yes...yes I was…"

"I knew you would."

"Then...why?"

"Same reason you knew I'd go to that stupid party with you."

Soft and wet, he pressed his mouth into my spine, pulling me up on my toes for more access to me. "Mamo...I'm going to…."

I was so close, tiptoeing on the edge and I wanted him to bend me over and take me so badly, I could taste it.

Laughter stopped us, another group coming up next for the hole. So Mamoru quickly removed his fingers from my hole and helped me move on. Pulled in tight to his side, I let him practically drag me to the waterfall. Neither of us said a word or touched one another, we wanted to get this done.

I won but it didn't really matter at the moment. I would rub it in his face later, the two of us more intent on getting out of there.

Mamoru's hands were on me since we returned our putters, turning me around to kiss me as we walked out the exit. My arms around his neck and his on my hips, he walked me backwards while our mouths worked on one another.

I pulled away, giggling at the pout he wore, so I could face forward and we could move faster when both of us stopped in our tracks.

"Hey, Usagi. Um, you two...here on a date?"

Ami was looking between the two of us but she wasn't why we stopped. Right next to her was Seiya, looking at the two of us with hawk eyes.

"Ami?! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah and with such company?"

Mamoru was eyeing Seiya dangerously and I tugged on him in hopes of reigning him in. It worked to get his attention back on me, ignoring the sore thumb before us.

"Oh, it's not what you think. Seiya and I just bumped into each other. So we decided to get some coffee."

My eyes danced between them, a small blush on Ami's cheeks. How did I miss her having a crush on Seiya?

"Well, that's...nice."

"Yeah, it is," Seiya glared up at Mamoru, "Ami is a sweet and charming girl. I truly enjoy her company."

Ami's blush deepened and I felt for her. Seiya was acting differently, not being a jerk that he had been in the past. And Ami was a good catch, not one to be taken easily by a pair of pretty eyes or nice pecs. Both of which Mamoru had by the way.

"Well, you two have fun. We're heading home."

Mamoru's hand wrapped around my hip, pulling me into him again. "Really? So early?"

Even I caught the hint of judgment in Seiya's voice. If he really thought we weren't having a good time together after catching us making out then he was an idiot. "I have a curfew."

Seiya snapped his fingers, "Oh yes, I remember that. Her father, what a stickler huh? We almost got busted kissing at the end of the night, remember Usagi?"

Ami didn't seem to notice the jab Seiya was making, a reminder that we had dated. But it didn't matter because nothing happened between us. A small insignificant kiss at the end of the second date and I was Mamoru's after that.

But I had never told Mamoru about that kiss.

A squeeze to my hip and I knew we were long overdue for a hasty exit. "Well good night! Ami, I'll call you tomorrow."

Mamoru was already pulling me away, the couple continuing on down the neon-lit streets. Silence rang over us, the people we past chatting and laughing loudly while a weight pressed harder and harder onto my chest.

Making it back to the car, Mamoru shut my door harshly behind me and I watched him slowly go around the front and sit next to me. He still didn't say a word and I couldn't take any more.

"Mamo I'm sorry."

His head twisted to me in a flash, his brows knitted. "What are you sorry for?"

"About Seiya. About kissing him."

His hand found mine in the dark, threading his fingers through mine. "Usako, I don't care about that." I tilted my head at him and he sighed harshly, "Okay I care about it. It pisses me off that he even touched you. But that's not your fault or your problem, it's mine. We weren't together then and he is just….such an ASS! God, I hope Ami doesn't date him!"

I giggled, even as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Mamo, yes, I dated Seiya. I went on two dates that were so awful, I didn't even think twice when I basically dropped him for you. Come to think of it...I technically cheated on him didn't I?!"

I was looking off into the distance, thinking about my karma and what I had done to it when Mamoru squeezed my hand hard. "He deserved it. And I loved you far more for far longer than he could ever hope to. It's on him, not you. It's on me too cause I knew you were seeing him but I didn't give a damn."

"Why did you make a move then? Why not sooner or later even? What made you confess to me that night?"

Dragging his eyes away from me, he stared at the wheel for several seconds, to the point I didn't think he was going to answer me. "First, understand I wanted to confess to you for years. And I would have, I'm sure, eventually without this. But..the day I tried to put Seiya through a wall for talking about you, he said he was going to have sex with you either during or right after the party."

Slowly, his words sunk in and his eyes found mine. "So...you only said it to keep me from sleeping with Seiya?"

"No! I said it because I meant it. And I never intended us to have sex that night...that just...came out and happened."

"Mamo, I was never going to sleep with Seiya…"

"Yeah, I know that now! But at the time, all I had was what he told the soccer team and he talks a lot. You and I weren't exactly speaking so all I had to go on was his mouth and how you acted around him at school…"

"And how did I act exactly?"

He hesitated, eyes on mine as he tried to read what they held inside. "Cute. You acted cute. All flirty and adorable."

"Hmmm...am I cute and flirty with you now?"

Eyes danced from my eyes to my mouth and back. "Yeah, you are. Cute, flirty, sweet, and sexy."

"So much more than I ever was with Seiya?"

A small smile grew on his lips, getting my point instantly. "Again, at the time, I had nothing else to go on."

I leaned towards him and he met me halfway, our lips searing into one another. Pulling back an inch, I nearly drowned in dark blue. "I never kissed Seiya like that. It was a peck."

"It's fine, I don't care anymore." His words rushed out of him before closing the gap again.

His lips nipped and sucked on mine hungrily, the armrest between us keeping me from getting in his lap, crowd around us be damned.

When we pulled apart, we were breathless. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded, unable to speak, and Mamoru quickly and carefully took us towards home.

The car ride was quiet, the two of us sitting in comfortable silence as the stars twinkled above us. My hand still in his, I leaned out the window, cool night air pulling my hair back out of my face. Mamoru was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb while I held my free hand out to dance in the wind.

Home came into view too soon, me not ready in the least to part from Mamoru. Coming to a slow stop, he squeezed my hand in his again, pulling me to meet him in the middle. Even in the dark, I worried we would be seen and I no longer knew how I felt about that.

A hand flicked my hair behind my ear, Mamoru's fingers grazing my cheek and lingering. "I'll be over in a little bit."

My heart pounded in my chest, excitement threatening to swallow me whole. "I'll be waiting."

As expected, Mamoru opened my door again and then walked me to my house. He even talked with my parents for a few minutes before leaving. Knowing he was coming back was the only thing keeping me from mourning his loss.

A few short answers to my parents' gentle probing of my night and I forced myself not to race up my stairs. Now in my room, my heart raced and my mind spun. No matter how many times I slept with Mamoru, I still got so nervous, this time mixed with excitement.

My nerves were based on the fact that we were about to have sex with my house full of my family. And I didn't know if I could be quiet. Also, I had no clue what to wear. Should I keep on my thong? They are so uncomfortable especially to sleep in but I wouldn't be wearing it for long.

Not sure how I ended up this way, but now I laid in my dark room naked in my bed. I was probably making it too easy for him but I didn't care. I wanted to be easy for him. Only for Mamoru.

The whole house was still and silent, making the sound of my window opening like a bomb. I had left it cracked just enough for him to get his fingers under and lift, the standard set up for when he snuck into my room. I'd only recently gotten out of the habit of leaving my window cracked, having done it every night since we were eight for him to sneak in at night when he wanted to.

Sitting up, I held my covers to my chest, watching as he crawled in and up to my bed. Standing over me, he looked me over slowly, "Are you naked?"

His whisper was harsh, his breath ragged from the exertion or his want I wasn't sure. But I gave him a nod and he started to strip, joining me in my nudity as he climbed into the bed with me.

I rolled into him, his arms around me instantly while mine rested on his chest. Our lips collided, a heated embrace that slowed to embers as we slowly stroked each other's skin. His fingers splayed across my back and gently tugged at my strains, a dance he repeated over and over again. I rubbed up and down his chest, never going further than his ribs or his shoulders.

Eventually, Mamoru slipped his hands down to my ass, gripping my cheeks. A soft moan escaped and my leg lifted to his hip on instinct. Rolling, I landed on my back with Mamoru between my legs. I had my knees high, slowly wrapping my legs around his waist and resting my heels on his ass. Arms around his neck, I softly played with his hair, our mouths pressing and pulling on each other without stop.

His tip tapped my thigh and I wiggled against it, silently begging for him to put us together. He caught my thoughts, slowly pressing into me until I was filled to the brim with him.

A long deep moan came from my chest and Mamoru pulled our mouths apart. "Shhh…"

He kissed the tip of my nose, pulling in and out of me in a slow-motion that had me twisting under him for more. Working his hands under me, he had my ass in his hands, angling my hips up to meet his better.

Holding tight to one another, we moved in perfect rhythm, my mouth pressed to his collar bone to muffle myself. He was pressing hard into my clit and into my walls, rubbing me in an intoxicating manner that had my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Mamoru was starting to lose himself, grunting above me until he tilted his head back down at me and finding my eyes. We watched each other, time seemed to stop while we continued to move as one.

"I love you."

It was like it popped out of him, the truth of it overwhelming and falling from his mouth as he made love to me. "I love you."

It was the easiest thing to return, words that held so much meaning and yet, I never had any doubt in saying them to him.

His forehead pressed to mine, his eyes closed while he grinned. "I love you so much, Usako."

"I love you more."

He shook his head against mine, "Not possible."

Not sure if it was his words, his hips, or a combination of the two but the heat started building quickly in me, my orgasm near.

I pressed my mouth to his, hoping to quiet myself as my moans pushed out of me from his thrusts.

My body forced me away from him, my head going back and all I could do to contain myself was to slow it to the point of silence. A few squeaks made it out, my throat hurting from forcing my scream to be quiet.

I was warm all over. And limp. Mamoru hovered over me, looking me over with bright eyes.

"Flip over."

I didn't question it, him pulling out and helping me onto my stomach. He was buried deep inside me again in an instant and my whole body hummed with my release.

Mamoru laid his length over me, covering me completely in our height difference. His hands pressed into the pillow around my head and he continually pressed wet caresses to my shoulders and spine.

After a few moments and a few thrusts, he tensed over me, his thrust slowing and deepening at the same time. I found the grunts he made in my ear as he came both sexy and comforting, knowing he came just as hard as I had. I relished the thought of satisfying him.

Even though it was hard to breathe, I didn't make a move or sound of protest to Mamoru laying his entire weight on me. When he rolled off, I felt so cold, I sought out his warmth immediately.

Curled and gathered in his arms, I rested my head on the meat of his chest, a strong arm wrapped around my back and waist.

"You want to come over and play in the pool tomorrow?"

Purring against him, I nuzzled his skin. "Depends. Am I bringing Shingo?"

"Not if you can help it."

I pressed my lips into his skin, tasting the light salt flavor on it. God, I loved making him sweat. "I'll try my best."

* * *

Personally, I think he handled that pretty well. What do you guys think?


	6. Sixths

Since I had some reviewers thankful for continuing to post throughout this madness, I thought I'd do it again today! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Sixths**

I struggled to breathe as soon as I opened the door, Usagi standing there in her bikini and some denim shorts. And that was it. My blood was pumping at the mere sight of her, letting my eyes wander from her flip flops, up her endless legs, rounded hips, flat belly, full breasts, thin arms, long golden locks free down her back, to pouty pink lips. I stopped at her eyes though, noting the strange coloring in them. Slightly green, I knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

She huffed, slowly walking past me into my house. "I talked to Ami this morning. She wants us to go on a double date with her."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I like Ami…"

"With Seiya."

"Oh." The wind was knocked right out of my sails, the prick having that effect on me angering in itself. "You said no, right?" And there it was, that face, the one she made when she knew she made a mistake but had no way out of it and wanted to drag me along with her. "Usako…"

"It's one night! And it's a double date, we are essentially buffers."

"Yeah, that works when all parties involved like one another!"

Her bottom lip stuck out in that adorable manner and it was over before it began. But I wasn't cheap, she was still going to have to beg for it. "Mamo...please?"

"No."

Her hands clasped in front of her chest pressing her breasts up and out. A move that was new, being children the last time she pulled this crap, but I found I liked the new means of persuasion.

"Please, Mamo? I'll make it up to you!"

"You will huh?"

She nodded furiously, her eyes wide and pleading. Her adorableness was goddamn ridiculous and sure to get me in trouble someday.

Stepping up, I loomed over her and she grinned back at me. "Lose the bathing suit and I'll consider it."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, and I was sure, other areas much further south. "Where are your parents?"

"Out."

Her grin becoming toothy, she stepped back, slowly unbuttoning her shorts. They hit the floor, a soft _pat_ and her fingers dug under her bottoms. My heart rate skyrocketed but I did my best not to show a single sign of weakness. I wasn't done with her yet if she expected me to spend two hours of my free time with Seiya instead of locked up somewhere with her alone.

At her knees, she released her suit bottoms to fall with her jeans and stood back up. Almost completely nude, I watched her blush travel down her lovely neck, her fingers digging under her top next. Slowly working it up, I watched as her beautiful breast emerged one inch of skin at a time, her nipples coming free last and the rest bouncing out

Three pieces of clothing in her hands, she tossed them to me and I struggled with my reaction time, having crossed my arms over my chest to hide my shaking. Her clothes now in my possession, she turned on her heel and made for the pool. I followed dumbly, still trying to maintain an air of control even though she so clearly had it.

For the first time in my life, I cursed her flowing locks, because they hid her ass from my view as she walked. Her bare feet padded all the way to the side of the pool and her eyes were on me just before she dived in. If I even took one step into that pool, I would be doing and saying anything she asked for. So instead I sat on the edge and watched her swim. The tent in my swim trunks was hard to ignore, but I managed, she was a great distraction.

A few minutes and it was clear I wasn't going in. Swimming up to me, she rested her head on my knees, holding onto my thighs. Her hair and skin dripped on me, secondary wetness that had me twitching.

"You don't want to swim with me?"

Her big pouty eyes were back, looking right up at me through dark, lacy lashes. "I'm enjoying the show."

"Oh? So you have no interest in joining me?"

Her eyes darted back and forth from my face to my cock, it standing at attention for her. "No thanks."

Putting her feet down, she stood, water running down the dips and planes of her breasts. Leaning over, she lifted and pulled my shorts up and over my hard-on. I watched on in a daze as she lowered her head to me, her lips wrapping around my tip. I bucked at the sensation, her lips sliding down my shaft until she had me fully inside her mouth.

Hot and wet and tight, it was almost as good as being inside her. Then she started sucking.

My hand found the back of her head and I had to force it to not hold her down or push her any further than she already was on me. Fisting her locks, I restrained myself, letting her bob on my cock on her own.

Her tongue wiggled against me, licking me up and down and all around. I had to fall back and lay on the hot concrete, otherwise, I would have grabbed her head and held her down. Instead, I grabbed my own head, my hair in my fists. I was growling at her, her mouth coming up to my tip and sucking hard while her hand pumped my shaft. She was going to make me come and it had me out of my mind.

Encasing me again, my tip was at the back of her throat and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Hot and painful, my release pumped into the back of her throat. Two more twitches and I was done, Usagi slowly pulling me out of her mouth.

She laid across me, her breast on my thighs around my slowly softening cock. Her skin was rubbing against me, it starting to fill with blood again already. I knew she was watching me, waiting, but I said nothing.

Dropping her head, her cheek pressed against my stomach and I reached down to brush my fingers through her hair. "Fine. We will go tonight. But you are spending all day in this pool with me. I want you walking funny around Seiya tonight."

Her giggle dance across my belly button, her lips pressing to my happy trail. "Whatever you want, Mamo."

Pushing her back gently, I hopped into the cool water and grabbed her hips. Lifting her, I had her sitting in my spot I had just left, spreading her legs. Her thighs on my shoulders, I wasted no time licking and sucking at her folds. Her hands started in my hair but she fell back to the cement as I had. I loved watching her writhe before me, her breasts rising and falling with hurried breaths.

My tongue inside her, I licked around her walls, pressing my nose into her clit and rubbing. Her breathing sped up and her moans got louder. Squeezing my tongue, I watched her come apart, her face flushing and her mouth opening wide to cry out. Her chest shuttered and her body spasmed, hot liquid coating my tongue as she came.

She stilled, getting quiet as I finished lapping her up. While she rested, I wrestled my shorts off of me and my boner and set them on the side. Usagi was still a puddle that I had to scoop off the side of the pool, pulling her into the water and into my arms.

Like a barnacle, she was latched on, her arms and legs around me as soon as I pulled her onto me. Her head against my shoulder, I listened to her purr against me the further into the water I took us. "And here I thought, you would want me to do all the work all day long."

I pressed a kiss into her neck hard. "Pretty sure it takes two to 'bow leg' a girl."

"Pretty sure? Where do you learn these things?"

I shrugged, "Mostly guessing. But the soccer team is a bunch of loud-mouthed sluts."

She laughed, the pretty bells ringing out and echoing off the water as she lifted her head up to the sky. Her smile was knee melting when she came back down and looked right into my eyes. "You aren't loud-mouthed though, are you Mamo?"

Not really a question, more a statement, her eyes twinkled at me as she searched mine. "I don't want to share you with anyone. I'm a selfish bastard like that."

Her mouth consumed mine, her tongue licking and moving in a tantalizing manner that had my heart racing again. Reaching down, she had me placed at her entrance and lowered herself onto me. We managed to keep our mouths together for the first several hops Usagi made with us, my hands on her hips to steady her and keep her from floating away. Using my shoulders, she bobbed up and down, just like when she gave me head this time her walls massaging me.

Soon, her head went back, the build of pleasure pushing us apart to moan. I focused on her neck, putting a few small marks on her for tonight while I tried not to explode inside her already. Usagi was wild and loud, enjoying our solitude and my dick inside her. I was enjoying it too, my tip hitting her end over and over again. I also enjoyed her breast as they dipped in and out of the water before me, fixating on her and her body as she pleasured me and nothing else.

"OH MY GOD!"

We both froze, all the blood draining out of me in an instant. My mother stood on the side of the pool a hand over her eyes. "Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino, put some clothes on and get inside right NOW!"

A shiver ran up our spines, mom turning on her heel without uncovering her eyes and stomping back inside.

"Shit."

Usagi was white and my cursing wasn't helping. "She is going to hate me now."

I was so limp, I was shriveled, not sure I'd ever get hard again. But Usagi was still in my arms and I stroked her back and hair in comfort. "No, she could never hate you. I'm the one she is going to kill."

"What do we say?"

"The truth, what else."

I helped her to the side of the pool, her holding on to me still. Towel wrapped around her I found that getting hard was always a possibility with Usagi. But my mother tapped in an irritated manner that deflated me again.

Dad was nowhere in sight and I didn't know if that helped or hurt me. Mom was red-faced like I had never seen before. Not even when Usagi and I broke the window in the living room playing soccer inside the house. My fault, I knew Usagi had terrible aim.

Pacing before us, Usagi and I were left to wait for the hammer to drop. But Usagi was starting to shake and my protective instincts cut in. "Mom, what are you doing home?"

She was in a fluid motion, not stopping. "Apparently, I'm home to catch the two of you screwing in my pool!" I cringed and she stopped, like a cheetah she was on me, smacking the back of my head over and over again. "What the hell are you doing Mamoru? Are you taking advantage of her? Are you two just SCREWING?! Cause that is not how friends…"

"MOM! Stop it! We are not just screwing!"

"Then what are you doing? Explain it to me?!"

Finally still, mom had her fist firmly planted on her hips. A glance back at Usagi and I saw she was seconds from melting into the floor. "I love her. She loves me. We are together."

Mom's eyes danced back and forth between the two of us. "Together?'

"Yes."

"In love?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Huh?"

Her anger returned, glaring down on me, "It's not a difficult question Mr. Top of my Class! How long has this been going on?!"

"A while.."

"I need you to be specific here."

Another glance back at Usagi and I saw she was as confused as me. "Since my birthday."

"YES!" Mom danced around while Usagi and I continued to watch on in confusion and fear. "I won the wager!"

"What?!" Usagi screeched.

Mom flashed her an innocent smile, "Oh don't freak out sweetheart. I knew you two would patch things up at that party. Why do you think I invited you over for cake?"

"To celebrate? Cause we were friends?!" Usagi was as exasperated as I was.

"Keyword there dear, 'were'. You and Mamoru had been on the outs for years. Ever since you got breast actually…."

"MOM!"

"Well, it's true! When she was flat as a board looking like the cutest little girl in a boy's body, the two of you were fine. But once you were forced to realize she wasn't your best guy pal anymore…"

"I've been in love with her since I was ten mom."

Only two people in this world could get me to say things I really didn't want the whole world knowing. Usagi and my mom.

"Oh, we _all_ knew that dear. But you were just so stubborn. You get that from your father by the way." Mom was starting to settle, her 'win' moving to the back of her mind while seeing the two of us mid coitous came back to the front. "So you two didn't tell us so you could have sex behind our backs?"

We were both silent, unsure what to say about that. Usagi got brave though, "It was my idea not to say anything. You know how my dad is. I was afraid he'd do something crazy like make us move!"

Mom chuckled, "That does sound like something Ken would do." There was a soft smile on her lips as she looked between the two of us again, thinking things over while we stood waiting for judgment. "Look...you two are young, attractive, and clearly crazy about each other so for me to tell you not to have sex...well that would make me the crazy one. But if it ever got out that I knew about this and didn't try to stop you? So here's what I'm going to say, don't ever, EVER let me catch you having sex in this house again. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" "Yes, Mom."

Looking at Usagi, she stretched out her arms to my blonde. "Come on now Usagi, you are still my girl! Now even more so! I always knew you'd be my daughter someday!"

"MOM!"

"Keep it up, Mamoru, and she will be my daughter sooner than you think. Like hell, Kenji is going to let you skip out on her if you knock her up! And your father and I won't let you either!"

Mom's eyes were narrowed on me, targeting me with her sharp glare. "We are being careful. And I wouldn't skip out on her if that did happen, Kenji's shotgun or not."

Usagi glanced at me through my mother's arms and I caught it but I was being truthful, I wasn't about to let her go for anything. Especially an unplanned pregnancy.

"Fine, as long as we have all the bases covered." Releasing Usagi from her grip, she turned on her heel and grabbed her purse on the way out. "I'll be back in three hours. Three hours! Understand!"

Silence fell over us once mom slammed the door behind her. Slowly, I turned to face Usagi, who was shell shocked and staring off into space. "So...my mom knows."

"Is she...just going to let us have sex? Here in her house?"

Usagi's eyes were still looking off into the distance. "I guess she figures if we don't do it here, we will do it elsewhere. I meant it when I said I'd pull you into the woods if I had to."

"Did you also mean it when you said you wouldn't leave me? Even if I got pregnant?"

Slowly, her eyes found mine and darkened at what she saw in them. "Of course I did."

The tension went up in smoke, Usagi jumping on me with her arms, legs, and lips around me. I caught her, barely, and held her tight to me. She had me getting over my ED quickly, her hips twisting against mine in her little shorts.

Releasing my mouth, she spoke to me hard and fast. "Take me to your room. Now."

This was supposed to be payments to me, for agreeing to a night with Seiya, but like hell I was going to turn her down or tell her 'no' in any way. I somehow managed to get both of us up the stairs and into my room without dropping Usagi or falling on top of her. That is until I got to my bed.

The scene of our first time, it had me shivering with excitement seeing her on my bed again. With so few clothes on already, we were naked again in a flash, our wet clothes making a slopping sound as we flung them to the middle of my room.

Usagi was pulling and tugging on me, her legs spread wide around me when she pushed me back. "Did you lock your door?"

With superhuman speed, I sprung up and flicked the lock on the handle, only to slow to a halt when I turned back around.

There she was, her cheeks flushed and her breath rushed, in all her glory on my bed. It had my blood going from pumping to rushing.

Slowing everything down, I walked back to the bed, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her down flat on my bed. A small sound came from her like a whine and I climbed over her. Her eyes on mine, I held myself over her and kissed her hard and slow, lowering my body to hers one second at a time.

Her knees pulled up, pressing into my hips before her legs wrapped around me. She was ready but I wanted to make it last.

Moving from her mouth, I went down her neck till I was at her chest. Pressing a hand into her hard, I pushed her nipple into range and attacked. Her nails dragged along my back and her hips pressed against mine, silently begging me. I had half a mind to give in. But I was enjoying this far too much.

My hands on her thighs, I held myself up as I rubbed my cock against her folds. Taking a page from her book, I dipped my tip into her, just enough to coat and then spread it around her clit. She was moaning wildly, writhing under me as I continued to paint her over and over again. Till I was ready to pop.

Her head was back and she expected me to keep up my artwork. So when I thrusted up to my hilt, she sprang up, a gasp of surprise and ecstasy coming out of her. It caused her to wrap her arms around me, now partially sitting while my hands dug into her thighs.

I sat back the rest of the way on my heels, taking Usagi with me. Now on my lap, she took over, grinding into me hard. I kept my hands on her ass, holding her tight to me.

Suddenly, she pushed me hard, falling back onto the bed. My legs flung out from under me and she crouched over me, one foot next to my ribs while the other bent at my side. Using the foot at my ribs and the hand she had on my shoulder, she pulled herself onto me, thrusting us together with such force, my head was spinning.

Over and over again, she rammed onto me, making my whole body move and I wasn't ashamed in the slightest, my girlfriend basically fucking me hard. So many times I heard the guys complain about a girl doing something like this, not wanting to be the one moved on the bed. But I loved it. I loved it so much, I was screaming out her name at the top of my lungs when I came. Usagi wore a proud look on her face, even without her having an orgasm.

Once the world stopped spinning, I flipped her over, ready to fuck her right back. Back on my knees, I wrapped her legs around me and held down her arms with all my weight. Hitting her dam, I was in as deep as I could go and she bucked beneath me. She twisted her head back and forth, pulling out to my tip and ramming back in, had her clenching tight around me. I put her orgasm on the tip of my tongue, keeping her firmly in my hold as I leaned down and ate her screams, hearing my name on her lips in return.

Slowly, I took her over her edge and beyond, her body relaxing under me with each continued thrust, until she was a puddle beneath me. When I laid beside her both of us were panting, getting a workout from one another and Usagi reached over and patted my thigh.

"This was worth the wait."

I huffed, "Which wait? The three years one? The 20 minutes one in hell with my mother? Or the week-long one?"

"All of the above."

Grabbing a hand, I threaded our fingers together, "Worth it every time."

Rolling into me, her eyes flicked over my body, lingering on my continued erection. "Looks like we're not done yet."

Her eyes softened, darkening more and more by the second. "I have no clue how. You always do this to me, Usako. Do it for me. But it's okay if you're tired."

I was being sincere, but Usagi looked at me like I challenged her. Now she straddled me, looking down with a seductive smirk. "I thought I was supposed to be bow legged tonight?"

Her smirk was contagious, already I wanted her on top of me, bouncing again. "Oh yeah. There is that. We still have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

I couldn't really tell you what it takes to make a person bow legged from sex but damn if we didn't try, testing out a few new positions while we were at it until our three hours were up. Usagi went home to shower and change. I did the same even though I had half a mind to show up smelling of her around Seiya. But that would be for him, not for me or Usagi.

Fresh from the shower, I found a guest in my room, my mom sitting at my computer waiting for me. I was super glad she wasn't on my bed, that would have messed things up in my mind for sure.

"You need to open a window in here or something." Burning all over again, I rushed to a window and flung it open. "I truly hope you are being careful. And I don't just mean protection young man. If you are using that girl…"

"Mom, come on. You know me better than that!"

"Yes, well, age changes boys. One minute they are all sweet and cute and bringing you flowers from the side of the road and the next...they are screwing the girl you helped raise in your pool."

I ran a hand through my hair, hoping to dispel some of the discomfort that now sat on my chest. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Sweetheart, I love you. And I love Usagi. I would be over the moon if this was real and the two of you were really together and not just...hooking up."

Now my head was throbbing, pinching my brow and wishing this conversation was over already. "Look, Mom, we are not hooking up. I mean...we are...but it's not like that. I love her. I love her very much and I will never hurt her…." I heard a sniffle and looked up to find my mother in tears. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry...I just dreamed of this day for so long!"

"God, mom…"

"Well the two of you are perfect for each other and I, along with Ikuko, hoped you would both see it before it was too late. What with her starting to date, I thought you had been too late."

"Me too. But Usako is mine. Always has been."

"Wow. Look at you all possessive."

I released an uncomfortable laugh, "It's true. Just as I have always been hers."

"Mamoru...you talk like...well more than a friend or boyfriend."

"What do I talk like?"

She hesitated and I got nervous. "You talk like...soul mates."

Mom's words still rang in my ears, hours later as I picked up Usagi, the two of us meeting at the end of the road. She squealed at the sight of my bike. I didn't like the idea of pissing off Kenji, especially now with my relationship with his daughter, but mom had plans with her car already and dad would never let me touch his. So it was a bike or nothing.

Usagi didn't mind, bare thighs pressing up against me again, the loose dress she wore was dark blue and covered in bright pink flowers, stopping mid-thigh. She had a denim jacket for the ride and the theater but underneath the dress had no sleeves. Other than it's short hemline, it was definitely Kenji approved, the neckline high and covering up to her collarbone.

Her long hair in two braids over each shoulder, she was gorgeous as always and it had me second guessing the evening's events. Or at least the company.

If Seiya looked at her once, I was going to pound his face into dust. I was done.

The place was a little cheesy, I pulled up to the Grand, it's neon lights flashing wildly in the night. Usagi was slow to get off, the parking spot near the front with the theater in sight. My stand was out and the bike leaned a little from the weight, Usagi keeping her arms around me tight. Rubbing her hands broke her out of it, moving at double the speed to make up for the lost time. Handing me my helmet, I caught her hand, slowing her so I could remove my helmet and her not disappear on me.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head but then blanched and shook her head again.

"Usako…"

"What if...god no I can't even say it. It's too vain."

Taking her hand, I pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What if, Seiya is dating Ami to get to you?" Biting her lip, she nodded carefully, like I would think less of her for such a thought. "It has crossed my mind too."

"But that's crazy, right? Ami is a beautiful and smart and amazing girl! Anyone would love to date her, she is just shy. But that just makes it even more special when she opens up to you!"

I gave her a squeeze, her spiral seeming unending, "Then I'm sure Seiya sees that too. And if he doesn't, then I'll hurt him for hurting her."

"Mamo…"

Dropping my helmet to the ground, I cupped her cheek and held her gaze. "If he is that low? Going after one girl just to get to you? That's hurting both of you and he deserves whatever pain I give him."

Her eyes were starting to glisten, "I don't want you to do that Mamo. No matter what he does, I don't want you getting hurt or hurting someone."

"You are more than worth it."

Lips found mine and I felt dizzy. I'd never been in a fight before but I always fought for Usagi. No question, if she needed me, I was there. If I had ever needed to punch someone for her when we were kids, I would have. The only real reason I had never been in a fight before was because Usagi didn't want it that way. She wanted peace, always, and for everyone to be happy. I wasn't sure I could listen to her pleas this time, Seiya dangerously close to truly hurting Usagi more than once now.

She came first, to me. The problems, fighting someone, came second. Why was that? I loved her, more than I cared about myself. Was that normal? Normal love? Or was it as my mother said, soul mates?

Only a week together as a couple and it seemed far too early to say something like that. But it was also too soon to be saying we were in love. Except for the fact that we had grown up together. Friend to lover to soul mate didn't seem like a strange progression no matter how fast it took place. But it had to be mutual to be true and I had no clue if Usagi felt that deeply about me. Not sure that I ever needed to know, I was content with her love the way it was.

If anyone was my soul mate, it was Usagi.

Pulling away from me slowly, I grabbed her elbows and held on to the kiss for a second longer, not ready to leave our little world just yet. A small giggle came from her, a smile forming against my lips. When I finally let go, I was met with shining blue eyes and blush stained cheeks.

"You're beautiful. Have I told you that today?" A small, slow shake of her head and her blush deepened, "You are."

"Thank you."

It was small and weak, but I took it, placing one last kiss to her lips and then the tip of her lovely little nose before gently pushing her back to dismount.

Hand in hand, we walked into the theater, tickets in my free hand. I had no clue who picked the film or what it was about, not paying attention to things like movies any more, but Ami and Seiya were waiting for us inside. The two of them discussing movie food it looked like; standing just outside the line for concessions, while looking back and forth between each other and the menu.

Usagi kept her hand in mine as she hugged Ami, one arm around the bluenette's neck while staying as far from Seiya as possible. Which was a struggle, the guy moving a little closer to Ami when Usagi appeared. I swear it wasn't my imagination.

Pulling her back to my side, the other couple went back to their conversation, ignoring us and I was fine with it. "You hungry?"

A sideways glance from Usagi and I had my answer, the two of us stepping up without a discussion on what to get, unlike the couple now behind us. Popcorn and a soda to share, I had my Hot Tamales while Usagi had her Buncha Crunch, a small fortune later. Pulling me by my arm, Usagi led me to the theater, the other couple slowly making their way up to order. If they kept to themselves like this all night, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The theater was fairly crowded, having to get seats towards the back so we could have four together, even after I suggested a few two and three seat combinations. Usagi put her jacket across the two saved seats and took the seat on the inside. As long as Ami sat next to her, I was totally fine with that. The father that sat next to me gave a nod and ignored me the rest of the time, so that was a good sign.

Usagi was already into her candy, bouncing a little in her seat. "You are going to have nothing left for the movie."

"I'll have popcorn."

"Just don't cry when it's all gone and you have the rest of the film to sit through, candy-less."

She rolled her eyes at me, "That was one time and I was eight."

"I should probably start getting chocolate so I can share."

I was glancing at my box of hot sweets and missed the gasp that came from her, my head getting forcibly turned back to her so she could plant her lips on mine. Her cheeks were pink when she pulled away, my head still in her hands. "You are too good to me, you know that?"

Smirking, I wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to get her close to me again. "So good, you'll never want to leave?"

"Never."

Usagi had an amazing ability to make me forget myself and the fact that we were in a crowded theater as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like chocolate, not my favorite, but when it was on her…

"Usagi?"

A small pop came from our mouths, Usagi pulling back to gain Ami's attention who was searching the crowd for us. A small popcorn in her hands, Ami carefully made her way up the stairs to us. Seiya was nowhere in sight and I got a little excited about that.

"Where's Seiya?"

Ami passed Usagi a small smile as she sat next to my blonde, thankfully. "He got nachos. They take a little while apparently."

"Of course he did." Usagi sat back, giving me a glare. "Who gets nachos at a theater?"

"I do!"

"Yeah, once and you threw up all night long!"

"Cause I had a bug or something!"

"It's called food poisoning."

Usagi gasped, "Don't just yell out to the world I had food poisoning! It's embarrassing!"

I chuckled, "You just said it way louder than I did!"

"Mamo!"

"God, I can hear you two all the way to the door." Seiya grumbled and I groaned.

He took his seat next to Ami and leaned over to whisper to her, still ignoring us and I was over the moon with that. Usagi settled back down and I pushed the arm rest between us up and out of the way. Without hesitation, she leaned into me and I wrapped an arm around her.

As predicted, she finished her chocolate and started on the popcorn sitting in my lap. My attention was on her but also the creep at the other end, something Usagi caught onto.

"Stop looking at him."

"I'm just checking. Never know, he might get food poisoning too."

She shook her head, grabbing another handful of popcorn. "Something tells me, you are hoping for that."

"It would put this night to bed early. And then I can sneak into yours."

She snuggled a little deeper into my hold. "Hmmm, are you doing that tonight?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Well after this afternoon, what with your mother...and then those three hours I didn't know if you still….had it in you?"

Leaning over, I found her ear and nibbled on whatever skin I could reach as I spoke. "I always have it in me for you, Usako."

"You mean, you always have it in me…"

I felt the heat from her cheeks and groaned softly as I could against her skin. "Good god, Usako. This is a crowded theater."

"Good thing you got popcorn then."

Neither of us looked but she was right, the bucket of popcorn blocked the view to my hardening member. But as much as I wanted to sneak touches on her tonight, a glance his way and I caught Seiya watching us. There was no way I was doing anything with Usagi in front of him, he would spread it around school or just watch like a creep. And I didn't want to share Usagi's 'O' face with anyone.

Usagi caught me looking again so I quickly picked up one of her braids to play with, distracting her from catching me. "You should leave these in tonight."

"You like them?"

"I have ideas for them."

She turned red again, forgetting that I was glaring at Seiya. Usagi was right though, I needed to stop looking at him. It was something that would only encourage someone like Seiya. Here I had my blonde in my hold, far away from him, I should just focus on her.

The lights lowered and Usagi snuggled into me, my arm tightening around her. By the middle of the slightly intriguing film, Usagi had drank half the soda, so the bathroom was calling her. She had to go past Ami and Seiya and I tried to not let it bother me, watching Seiya's hands like a hawk even in the dark. They twitched to reach up to her, but stayed at his sides like a good boy. Maybe he had changed or moved on or whatever.

My attention back to the film, I missed Usagi's return until she sat down and pulled on me. "I want to go."

"What?"

Movement caught my attention, noticing way too late as Seiya got back in his seat. Fucker had followed her to the bathroom.

I must have had my fight face on as soon as I stood, Usagi grabbing me and begging me to just take her home. In the end, she won as usual, but I made sure to stomp on his foot hard as we passed, a loud curse coming from him.

A few people fussed, wanting us to get out of the way and I was pretty sure I spilled the remaining popcorn, leaving it on the floor as I pulled Usagi out. The bright lights of the lobby did nothing to cool my head, Usagi's eyes to the floor. "What did he do?"

Keeping her head down, she shook her head and I forced it up with a finger under her chin.

"Usako, what did he do?"

Her eyes were anywhere but on mine, "He didn't do anything. He...said things."

"Like what?!" She cringed, my anger getting the best of me so I took several breaths and pulled her closer to me, my hands on her elbows now. "What did he say, Usako? Please tell me."

Resisting my hold, she kept a small gap between us. I watched her struggle as it showed clear as day on her face. "He said...that the whole school knows I slept with him before I slept with you. Which is a lie but apparently everyone believes him."

"So he is going around telling people you slept with him?"

She gave a shrug, "He made it sound like people assumed and he didn't deny. So people just assumed I was a slut I guess."

"Even if it was true, sleeping with two guys doesn't make you a slut." A defeated laugh came from her and it broke my heart. "Usako, I love you regardless. I don't care if I'm your first or not. So screw what other people think!"

There was a small gasp behind us, neither of us paying attention. Ami had followed us out, probably checking on Usagi and now she had heard the tail end of our conversation. I wasn't sure how much she heard but by the look on her face, it wasn't enough.

"You slept with Seiya?!"

"What? No, Ami I told you…"

Ami brushed past us and Usagi went after. I gave them space, especially when Seiya emerged from the theater next. Both women occupied, I glared at the prick while lessening the distance between us. A smirk formed on his face and I had to stop myself from wiping it off with my fist.

"I take it Usagi told you about our conversation? How our little secret is out?"

Oh god I was going to hit him, hard. "The only secret that you have that's little is your dick."

"Usagi didn't think it was so small."

It hit me then, this guy was crazy. He actually believed his lie! Turning on my heel, I left him behind, going after the girls and hopefully convincing both of them to get the hell out of here. Getting in ear shot, my heart hurt at the sight of Usagi's tear stained face.

"You're so selfish Usagi!"

Ami went around me, not looking up from the floor as she raced back to the theater. Leaving Usagi to stand in shock, alone. Slowly, I came to stand in front of her, my heart beating painfully in my chest as she took a shuddering breath to try and calm herself. But it didn't work, a sob releasing instead.

Pulling her hard, I crashed us together, little hands gripping my collar tight. "I'm sorry, Usako."

She rubbed her face against my chest but said nothing. Ami had been a dear friend of hers for a long time, no way this would be the end of their friendship. They just needed some time and Seiya needed a beating.

Looking back, Seiya was gone, back inside the theater with Ami and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I wanted him far away from Usagi and all her friends. But there was hardly anything I could do about it now; a crowded theater and Usagi crumbling in my arms.

Usagi had stopped crying by the time we got home, her eyes puffy and red. I had to pull into my house so Kenji didn't see Usagi on my bike. "Usako…" I didn't really know what to say, it all sounded so dumb. "I'm sure it will all be okay."

She gave me an unconvincing nod and turned to leave, handing me my helmet in the process. I hopped off my bike and caught her.

"Let me walk you home."

Looking up at me, she gave me what I'm sure she thought was a very convincing smile, but I wasn't fooled. "You'd better not. It won't look good, the two of us together with my face like this. We already had one awkward reveal today, I don't think I'm up for another."

I regretted letting her go, but it was what she wanted. Her face was imprinted on my mind, tossing and turning in my bed, in the dark. My sheets still smelled of her but that was little comfort to me right now. I knew she wasn't alright and never before had I hesitated to be there for her. So why was I now?

Creeping out of my room, I made for the back door, the sliding door easier to open and shut without a sound. Plus, I was less likely to get accidentally locked out.

The path was worn now, the small trail I made from the back of my house to Usagi's, years of me sneaking out to her, had created a track in the grass. The moon hung high in the sky, the cooler nights of autumn barely noticeable in a place like Honolulu unless you grew up there.

The magnolias' scent was strong, sickly sweet as I climbed. Careful steps across her roof, I soon had my fingers under the crack she left me in her window. The sound it made filled the silent night, but Usagi didn't spring up to look at me as I entered like she usually did.

Her bed was shaking from her and I slowly slid into the bed with her. On her side, she had her back to me and another sob ripped from her and through my soul painfully. Limp, she let me pull her into my arms with ease. It felt as if the entire night passed before she finally turned to me, her face in my chest. Running a hand up and down her spine, I remained silent as no words would help in this moment. Rubbing her back always worked when we were children and she was upset so I had to hope it would work now too.

Laying back, I pulled her with me, her now half on top of me as I held her tight. And she had a death grip on me, the collar of my shirt most likely stretched all to hell now. Digging a hand into her hair, I held her head to me even with her weight all on me, hoping to still her shaking as she cried.

Eventually, her tears slowed, silence flowing between us as I waited for her. A few hiccups later and she pulled her mouth from my shirt. "What am I supposed to do, Mamo?"

I struggled, not sure what to tell her. "Nothing. Ami will come around. Just give it time."

"I could have handled the school believing Seiya. But Ami?"

"It's my fault. I should have explained it to her myself."

Her head shook against me, "No, Seiya had already told her. The only reason she wanted us to come with her tonight was to see if there was anything still between Seiya and me."

"She believes Seiya over you?!"

"Ami has a crush. That's new for her. She just wants to be happy."

Pushing her back, I looked her in her puffy eyes. "And to be happy, she has to shun her best friend?"

A few tears leaked out, a frown twisting on her beautiful face. "I should have never even talked to Seiya."

I yanked her back to me. "He's psycho. Believing his own lies. If anything, this is my fault because I love you too damn much."

A small, sad huff came from her, "And I love you. Too much. You don't...believe him do you?"

Looking down, I found wide and waiting eyes searching mine. "Are you crazy? Of course I don't! Usako, I know you. I know who you are inside and out. And you know me so why would you lie and tell me I was your first? Because it wouldn't have made a difference to me. Not in the slightest. You have no reason to lie about that to me, so why would you? Besides, you're my girl. I never had a doubt that I was your one and only just as you are mine."

"Can we...can we always? Always be our one and only's?" She pulled away harshly from me and I had to hold her to keep her from completely disappearing. "I'm sorry, that's weird. It's weird isn't it? To ask something like that? We're 17 and only a week in…."

"It's not weird." She stopped trying to run, looking up at me with big eyes again. "I'm fine with you being my one and only till I die. You might change your mind about me one day but I know I won't. But, I'm willing to try and keep you as mine fore…"

She cut me off, her mouth on mine and kissing the life out of me. I leaned into it, pulling her body flush with mine. With strength I only possessed for her, I pulled away before my body tried to turn the kiss into more.

"Infinity then?"

A slight flush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes, she never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment. "Infinity."


	7. Sevenths

Since I was asked so sweetly, and it's been a while since I updated, here's a new chapter of lemony goodness. It is hump day. Speaking of, posted a new chapter in hump day today as well. Some hot public sex your way. Here's some more sweet sec with one of my fave OTPs. Thank you to all who have supported me on this fic. I do love it and I'm glad you guys love it too.

**Sevenths**

Between my fried nerves from Ami's anger and Mamoru's comforting arms and words wrapped around me, I was in a haze. There was a thought, far back in my mind, that I needed to wake Mamoru up and get him out. But it was still dark out, we had plenty of time.

So I was confused when I started to shake and not of my own volition, my name on repeat with a bite to it.

Opening my eyes, I found the violet ones of my mother, her anger washing over me and waking me in an instant. Trying to get up, I understood exactly what had her in a rage.

Mamoru was in my bed, arms wrapped around me and under the covers with me. The bitter sadness I had felt the night before now had a silver lining, Mamoru and I, not up for sex, had cuddled all night long and were fully clothed. This didn't seem to calm my mother in the least, me sitting up in my pjs, the covers slipping off to reveal me in mine and Mamoru in his.

At the loss of me, Mamoru stirred, jolting up in realization. Mother's voice was harsh but quiet, making it _oh so much scarier_. "Mamoru, I think you'd better go home. Now. Usagi, get downstairs this instant."

Taking my hand as soon as I was on my feet, we didn't wait for Mamoru to disappear so I had no chance to say a word or make sure he made it out okay. Father sat at the table, paper in his hands that he folded down to look at us.

"Ah, good morning my beautiful girls!"

Mom froze, her hand still holding mine tight and father looked at the two of us curiously.

"Everything alright?"

I was ready to come clean but mom wasn't, "I'm just tired of this girl sleeping in and never helping me. So starting today, she is going to be putting more time in the kitchen with me."

Stunned, mother pulled me the rest of the way to the kitchen behind her. Once there, she released me and slowly walked around the counter while I stood completely still and silent.

"Tell me now. Everything."

I released a shaky breath and the brakes on my mouth, making sure to whisper even as I heard Shingo turn on Sunday cartoons, volume on high. "We're dating."

"Dating?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

I was already pretty sure I knew where this was heading. "Since his birthday."

"Darn it!" I did my best to look confused, not wanting to get Momma Chiba in trouble. "There was a bet between me and the Chibas on when you two would start dating. I lost." I nodded slowly, still not sure how to feel about their little 'arrangement' when mom gestured for me to sit across from her. "Is that all? The two of you went out together Friday and last night didn't you?" I nodded again and her brows knitted together. "I don't understand Usagi. Why did you keep this from me?"

"I...I didn't….I was afraid."

"Of your father?" Another nod and she sighed ruefully, "I suppose I can sympathize with you there. Is that why you asked me about sex the other night? Are you thinking of sleeping with Mamoru?!" I was silent, my blood running cold while her face relaxed into knowing. "Oh...I see."

"I'm sorry Momma. It just...happened."

"I always thought you would talk to me first…"

"I would have...I wanted to….but it wasn't...planned." Not by me anyway.

Struggling internally, I watched as my mother came to terms with my relationship and womanhood. "Are you happy? He is treating you well?"

Nodding furiously, a small huff escaped at the overwhelming emotions that came with the thought of just how well Mamoru treated me. "Oh yes, Momma. Better than I ever imagined."

"He's not why you were crying when you came home last night then?"

"No! But, it's why he spent the night with me last night. He was just...caring for me mom."

Shifting her weight, Mom took in the information and processed it, a plan forming I could tell. "Alright, we don't tell your father. Not about last night or how...close you and Mamoru are."

"Do we tell him we are dating then? Won't he flip?!"

Mom shrugged, "I don't know but if you and Mamoru ever want to get serious then you have to tell him. I'm a bit worried the two of you have waited this long to do so."

It had been my idea, not telling our parents but mom did have a point. If we didn't come clean to our parents, we could never truly be serious. Was that why Mamoru hadn't fought me hard on keeping it secret? Was he content with keeping us a secret? Making it all about sex?

What was I thinking, of course not, right? This was Mamoru here, my best friend, my oldest and dearest friend. Romantic relationship aside, he would never hurt me like that.

Even knowing that I couldn't shake the dread in my belly, our relationship was far different from what it used to be. Sex changes everything, even with complete trust in the person.

My stomach was still turning, Mom moving on to breakfast while I was trying to keep from falling into a pit with my doubt. Breaking me free, there was a knock at the front door, father's paper rustling as he rose to answer it.

"Momma, are you expecting someone?" Dad's confused voice came, the sound of it shrinking as he moved to the door.

"No!"

I tried to listen from the kitchen but Shingo's cartoons and Mom's banging as she cooked blocked out all other sounds. Until Dad called from the foyer. "Ikuko, you better come here."

Looking at one another, I followed Mom out, my breath catching in my chest as I looked at one nervous and disheveled Mamoru. He was still in the clothes Mom caught him in; no shoes and his hair as wild as his breaths. I was sure, he never went home and instead, paced outside the entire time, his shirt showing signs of sweating in the heat.

"Ikuko, Mamoru has something he wants to discuss with us and says it can't wait."

Mom reached back, grabbing my arm and giving it a squeeze before leaving me to sit next to Dad. Mamoru's eyes stayed on mine, emotion after emotion rushing through them as he looked for an answer from me. My mouth had popped open at some point and I only now realized, shutting it and giving him a small but strong nod.

Now with my permission, all the fear wiped away from his face and he turned to my parents. "Tsukino-san, Momma Tsukino, I would like your permission to date Usagi."

Mom smiled while dad grimaced. "You...want to date my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Daddy!" It was a strange and rude question to ask.

Mamoru didn't falter though. "Because I love her." I heard the intake of breath my Mom took, glancing at her to find her eyes dancing from the two of us and then to Dad who didn't look convinced. "She is my best friend and I care about her very much. I will do whatever you ask if I can just have the privilege of being her boyfriend, Sir."

I wasn't sure we would like the terms regardless of obtaining permission. Father's mouth twisted as if he was rolling thoughts around inside it. At the moment, I couldn't think of a single moment in my life when I was more scared than I was right now, my heart threatening to give out from the beating it was giving itself. Literally.

Just as I was about to collapse, Dad looked right at me. "Is this what you want? Do you want to date Mamoru as well?"

I was nodding before he finished, "Yes, Daddy."

Silent again, Father thought it over some more and then looked over at Mom. "What do you think?"

"I think, if you don't give them permission, they will just go behind our backs."

Glaring, Dad looked back at Mamoru, "Well, Mamoru, would you?"

He struggled, trying to find the right answer when I was sure it didn't exist. "It would bother me, immensely, Sir, hence why I am here asking for your permission. I want your approval but...I love her and we want to be together."

I wasn't sure that was the best answer but it was far better than anything I could have come up with. I shouldn't be surprised really, Mamoru always knew just what to say even when we were kids. "I can relate," I caught the sideways glance he shot my mother, something to ask about later. "And I appreciate you coming and speaking with me. It shows you have good manners and respect. I expect nothing less from you, Mamoru. I trust you to have the same respect towards my daughter?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

Father was silent for a moment more, his eyes dancing between us while my heart was in my throat. "I'm going to need you to prove your driving skills to me before I let you take her anywhere on your bike."

"I can show you today?"

"Fine. Get cleaned up, you look a mess son, and meet me here in an hour. Usagi, walk your boyfriend out please."

Mamoru had to grab my hand and pull me, stuck in shock, staring at my father. _Did that...just happen?_

Pausing at the door, Mamoru leaned in to whisper. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you facing the firing squad alone this morning."

"Have you gone home yet?"

He shook his head, "Too late to ask if you are okay with this."

Snaking an arm around his neck, I pulled him into a hug. Somehow, when I had the smallest of doubt, Mamoru always managed to blast it away and crush it to pieces. Clearly, I needed to stop letting anything worry me.

That said…. "You have to prove your driving skills to my father?!"

Pushing me back a little, he smirked down at me. "Worth it."

It hit me then, we were really a couple. A silly giggle coming from me that had Mamoru chuckling with me. We pressed our stupid grins together for a quick moment before I released Mamoru.

I was sure he was running home while I returned to the living room, Dad standing waiting with his arms over his chest. "Dad?"

"I hope you're taking this seriously, young lady. Mamoru is a good kid. I have no doubt he will become a great man. I would be ashamed to find out my daughter was just playing with his heart."

Turning on his heel, he went back to his paper without another word while I remained bewildered. Not only had my father given Mamoru permission to date me, exclusively which no other boy had even tried to get, but he chastised me as if Mamoru was a victim! It had me spinning, so much happening and it was still only morning!

By the time breakfast closed and I had showered and dressed for the day, Mamoru and his parents were at our front door. Dad, Mamoru, Papa Chiba, and Shingo left out, going who knows where to test Mamoru. Leaving 'the ladies' to...chat. Which was really the two mothers talking about everything under the sun while I tried not to lose my cool with the wait.

"So..Usagi...any thoughts on your wedding?"

I choked on the soda I had been sipping for my nerves. My stomach was a roller coaster currently and Momma Chiba just threw it for a loopty-loop. "What?!"

The two of them laughed while I started to sweat. "Oh come on now, Usa, I know you dream about your wedding all the time. Or you did when you were a little girl."

"We used to buy those bridal magazines and plan it, remember?"

Of course, I did, but that was back when I dreamed of a faceless Prince Charming on his white horse pulling me up into his arms and taking me to eat ice cream. The only dreams close to that I had now were Mamoru pulling me on top of a horse and making love to me on it.

"I remember but that was a long time ago."

"So you're telling me you don't think about it at all anymore?"

Had I? I had been so focused on just being with Mamoru in the present, I hadn't given much thought to the future. However, last night, the two of us had promised to be together forever. That was as close to a marriage proposal as I had ever been to which was a bit much for a 17-year-old. Replaying the moment in my head, I felt no fear or guilt or regret. There was no doubt, I wanted to be with Mamoru for as long as possible.

"I have a little."

Mom leaned heavily on the table, looking over at me. "You know your father and I knew we wanted to get married at your age. We didn't tell our parents though, my father didn't approve of Kenji at first. Probably why your father was so easy on Mamoru today."

"Oh my goodness, the two of you should have seen him this morning. I didn't even know he was gone this morning. He must have gotten up at the crack of dawn to come over here!" Mom glanced my way, a smirk on her face but said nothing, "Anyway, here he comes, bursting through the front door, out of breath and covered in sweat talking about getting approvals and proving himself. I thought he was going to pass out he was going so fast and refusing to stop."

Mom laughed, "I think he was surprised to get it, Kenji seemed eager to give his approval on the two of them. But how could he not? The way Mamoru came in here, declaring his love. Oh, Mai, it was so romantic! You raised him well!"

"And you said making him watch my rom-coms with me was a waste!"

All joking aside, it had been one of the single most romantic things I had ever seen. And I had been replaying it over in my mind all morning. Where Mamoru got his confidence, I may never know, but it was hot. Forgetting the sheer sexist notion of asking for permission from my father, I focused on the act, Mamoru standing strong before my father and declaring his love for me. It was the equivalence of shouting it from a rooftop. And it had blood rushing all over my body. Flustered and covered in sweat and he was still the most beautiful and awe-inspiring person I had ever known. It was one of the reasons why I loved him.

After an eternity, the men returned, laughter and happy faces from all so I assumed all went well. Mamoru shot me a wink when no one was looking and the remaining tension in my body hit the floor, nearly taking me with it. I could barely catch my breath, everyone piling into cars to go to town for lunch, my parents actually leaving me behind for Mamoru to take.

Getting situated, he had a helmet in either hand while sitting ready on his bike. "What did you do?"

A boyish grin on his face, he gave me a wink, "I worked my magic."

"Magic? Since when do you have magic?"

Mamoru was many things but social was not one of them. He never really struggled with the members of my family though, probably due to growing up with them. "I took him for a ride. He is three times your weight and I had no problem on the turns or stops. He was appeased."

"I can't believe this….or you."

"Why?"

I was shaking my head, "It's just….a lot. I never had someone...speak up for me like this before."

His fingers were on my chin, angling my face to his. "I'll do it again if you want, but I plan on being the only one."

My lips pressed against his hard, knocking his teeth a little in my enthusiasm. He chuckled against my mouth, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in closer. It turned to short, wet pecks, our lips pressing together over and over again while he stroked my back. My lips pulled into a smile, making it harder to kiss and his did as well before pulling back to look at me.

"Come on. I don't want to lose Kenji's favor so soon after getting it. If we are late, he will think I crashed or worse."

"What's worse than crashing?"

Helmet on, I slung my leg over the seat behind him. "Me taking your virginity."

"Oops."

Mamoru barked out a laugh, the engine roaring to life and covering up the sound. Lunch was at Papa Ole's just as it had been for years when Chiba's and Tsukino's got together, sitting outside on the weathered picnic tables. The early autumn sun was bright and orange, only the tiniest of difference in temperature and there wouldn't be much.

"Usagi, where are you planning on going for college?"

Leave it to Papa Chiba to ask such a mood killing question. "I'm not sure yet."

"Mamoru is planning on heading to Medical school. Did he tell you that yet, Usagi?"

Mama Chiba was so proud, her little boy becoming a doctor. Meanwhile, I cringed at the indecisive churring in my heart at my future.

Sitting next to me, Mamoru patted the top of my thigh under the table. "There is still plenty of time to decide, Usako."

"The hell there isn't," Mama swatted Dad for his language but he continued, "you need to be applying soon if you want to get in anywhere."

An argument broke out, Mama and Mama Chiba fussing at Dad while Papa Chiba was dragged in by Mama Chiba a few times. Mamoru leaned over into my ear, his whispered breath sending a shiver down my spine. "Don't worry about it, Usako. We are still young and our futures are far from set in stone."

No one was paying attention to us, Mamoru planting a wet kiss on my temple. The only thing I was sure about was Mamoru. I wanted to be with him no matter where that took me. Mamoru had made his strong declaration for me this morning, and now it was my turn to do the same.

"Actually," I waited for everyone to get silent and listen, Mamoru leaning to the side to look at me, "I'm planning on going as close as I can to where Mamo goes. Wherever that is."

Everyone was silent for a moment, a slow grin spreading on Mamoru's face. No one moved either until Mamoru wrapped an arm around my waist and giving me a sideways hug. "Usa, are you sure that's what you want? You really shouldn't make your life choices based on following a boy."

Mama gently nudged Dad, glaring over at him. "I did the same for you and it worked out fine!"

"Yeah I...I want to do music and I can do that anywhere really…"

Mamoru gave my thigh a squeeze, his arm still around me with his hand sliding down to rest on it. "So, you two are going to...move in together right out of high school?"

"Oh no! I'm going to stay in a dorm my freshman year!" Everyone looked at me again, shocked and confused given that was the one thing I was set on, "How else will I have a true college experience?"

Now the table was a wash of 'college experiences' some I never wanted to hear as they debated what was a 'true' experience. Everyone was distracted again, Shingo adding in his disgust when mom and dad talked about going on dates, while Mamoru leaned into me again.

"You know, most college experiences are about experimenting with sex."

I giggled, leaning back into him, "Good thing I'll have you to help me with that."

He squeezed my thigh again, remaining close to me, "Yep. I'll even help you study now if you'll let me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Sitting back suddenly, Mamoru looked directly at my Dad, who was about to get into an arm wrestling match with Papa Chiba over school mascots. "Excuse me Tsukino-san, but would it be alright if I took Usako for a short drive? I'll have her back before dark I promise."

Eyeing us carefully, Dad thought it over silently until Mom elbowed him in the ribs. "Fine, fine, back for dinner."

We tried not to look too eager, hurried steps back to Mamoru's bike while gently grazing one another on 'accident'. Hopping on the back, I didn't know where he was taking me and I didn't care, as long as we were together it would be fun.

The road was winding, thick and lush foliage on either side that wasn't tall enough to block the sun as it was high in the sky. But it did make pretty shapes on the road, the asphalt glittering. We were in the middle of nowhere though, when Mamo pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. He didn't say anything, taking my hand and pulling me behind him deep into the bush.

The sounds I heard; birds calling out, leaves brushing against each other in the breeze, our feet snapping small twigs under our feet, and something growing in the distance it wasn't long until I figured out what he was taking me to.

"A waterfall?"

I was already breathless from the hike and now my excitement had me struggling even more. "Yeah, a hidden one. No tourist."

"How do you know about it?"

Looking over his shoulder at me, he grinned, "You know all those weekends you spent at the mall? I was out exploring."

"What?"

"And when I found this place, I decided then and there I was going to bring you here one day."

"Oh Mamo."

This day had not turned out at all like I expected. After getting caught in bed together, I thought for sure I was going to spend it under the close watch of my mother while trying to figure out how to reach out to Ami about last night. I still didn't know what to do about all that. But at least this was the first time today I had thought about it and it was fleeting, the water coming into sight.

Clear blue liquid lapped at the edge of the forest floor, small waves made by the ever falling water over the tall cliff. It was a small waterfall, a good ten feet high, but still beautiful, the green Moa fern surrounded the pool while Scaevola climbed up the rocks. The Palms and Magnolias were peppered with Ti, bright pink leaves dipping in the breeze.

I was covered in sweat from the hike, the late afternoon heat cruel but the water was nice and cool on my toes as I shed my sandals and dipped them in. Mamoru stripped off his shirt, his wide shoulders and tone belly and arms were exactly like a soccer player. He was already working on the button on his shorts when I started working the straps of my jumper off my shoulders.

Mamoru was waist deep when I was finally stripped bare, following quickly behind him so I wasn't naked alone. Waiting, I bounced out to him and he scooped me up, the taller one of us carrying me out into the deep water. I was above it for a few moments, my arms and legs wrapped around Mamoru. He didn't stop until the water was at our chests, mine pressed against his as he held me. Water thundered behind me, the falling liquid racing down to the pool and stirring up its surface.

Beauty and wonder all around us, but we couldn't take our eyes off of each other, a gentle and beautiful smile on his lips. His eyes danced around my face as mine danced on his, jumping from his eyes to his lips and back. The distance between our mouths slowly evaporated, the warmth of his lips tingling against my now cool ones.

Suddenly, Mamoru dropped, dunking us both under the water. He didn't let go while I continued to press my lips against his. Rising for air, we broke apart, gasping for a few moments before claiming each other again.

The pounding grew louder, Mamoru slowly walking us over and then under the spray. It hit my head and shoulders hard but only for a second as Mamoru moved us past it quickly. Turning, he had his back against the rocks, his hands firmly planted on my ass. His face was in my hands, kissing him with all the passion I felt for him. Which was a lot.

Licking liquid off his neck, my hand went down between us, finding and stroking his hard shaft while he shivered. I placed him where I needed him, using his shoulders and the rocks to lower myself onto him with a hiss.

Wrapping around him tight, I used my legs to keep him deep inside me, rocking against his hips under the cool waters. His back was flush with the rocks while his hips jutted out, giving me room to wrap myself around him. With his hands on my hips, he helped me move up and down on him, the water feeling cooler by the minute as our bodies heated up.

I threw my head back, looking at the underside of the cliff as the water shot over it. I had hoped it would help me cool down but it was no use, the fire in my belly growing with continued intensity.

Falling back, I laid into Mamoru, grinding my bundle into his pelvis and he groaned in my ear. Then he pushed me back, my nipples standing at attention from the cold and his mouth felt like fire when he took one in. It made me rock harder onto him, releasing my nipple with a pop to lift his head back and up.

"Oh fuck, Usako."

I grabbed his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes until I couldn't hold it anymore, any of it. Pressing my forehead to his and clenching my eyes closed, I held tight to him, my mouth opening wide as I came.

"AH..YES, MAMO!"

I was yelling in his face but I didn't care and I knew he loved it. Anytime I said his name, he loved it but especially when I was coming because of him.

Still grinding my release into him, he grunted his own and I continued until I was sure he was finished. After a few moments of panting and catching our breath, Mamoru slipped down the rock and sank us back down into the water. His feet were off the bottom but he still had his arms around me while I had everything around him, even his cock still inside me.

We were floating, hidden by the water both around us and before us as we stayed behind the falls. Mamoru had been buried in my neck, little nips and kisses making me giggle when he pulled back and looked at me. "What about Seattle?"

"Huh?"

"College. You were serious about us going together right?" I nodded, the only thing in my future plans I was sure of was staying with Mamoru, "Then what do you think about Seattle? Washington University has a great med program and an arts department. There's Seattle University too for music. There are plenty of opportunities for me to find work at a hospital and the music scene there is small but your style…"

"You've been thinking about this for a while! How long?!"

His cheeks flared a bright pink and he shrugged, trying to play it off. "Since I knew I wanted to be a doctor and you started pulling around that guitar."

"That was at least five years ago!"

He was looking at my chest and I knew it wasn't because he was admiring my breasts...this time. "What can I say, Usako. I hoped we would always be together. As friends or...whatever."

"As lovers? As boyfriend and girlfriend? As friends with benefits?!"

I giggled on the last one, his frown making it even funnier to me. "As mine, Usako."

Pulling a little tighter, I got us pressing hard against each other again. "Did you ever imagine it like this?"

"In my wildest dreams, yes."

I loved how I towered over him slightly, him shrinking in the water and my hold. It forced me to lower my head down to catch his mouth but it made me feel like I was in control. He bent his neck back to accommodate me and it felt as if I was swallowing him.

Leaving their hold on my ass, his hands traveled up, rubbing my ribs with his thumbs until he brushed the sides of my breasts. His hold now in my armpits, he pulled me back, taking back some of the control.

"So what do you think? Seattle? Together?"

I hadn't given much thought to life after high school. But since last night, it was all I had thought or talked about it seemed. Anything sounded good with Mamo and he was right, the music scene was more like me there. California was for pop stars while New York was for broadway. Plus, I would finally need boots and a sweater. Cold winter nights wrapped up in a blanket with Mamo or playing in the snow together? Coming in when we couldn't feel our fingers anymore and warming up each other with passionate thrusting in our bed? It sounded perfect.

"Yes. Seattle together. Forever."

"For infinity."

He tried to kiss me again but I pulled back, "Let's go to the shallows."

A smirk and he was moving us there, holding me against him, even as the water gave him back my weight. He slid, like I was a wakeboard, into the soft sand. Now free, his hands were everywhere, starting with my breast as he squeezed them appreciatively. My head went back into the sand when he started pumping into me, having never parted since our love making under the waterfall, he slid out and back in with fluid motions.

Water lapped at my ribs, my knees down submerged while the rest was on the surface and Mamoru had his arms under my shoulders, wrapped around and holding me down. I lifted my knees up, wrapping them up close to his ribs and angling my hips. Mamoru took advantage, going deeper and harder till I was deep in the sand.

Coming hard, I grabbed handfuls of mud, my mouth moving without my control. "Yes Mamo, fuck me. Please!"

He moaned heavily into my neck, his thrusts getting wild as he tried to hold on. I was finished, sinking fully into the mud and Mamoru thrusted a few more times until he was done. Now panting on top of me, I needed the cool waters again, feeling too hot.

Mamoru wasn't moving, lying lazily on top of me and holding me down. "Mamo, I'm dirty."

"Yeah you are. That mouth of yours Usako…"

"I mean the sand. It's in places it should never be."

He chuckled, shaking me deeper into the dirt. "I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, this spot was your idea and you even told me to fuck you."

Sighing, I pressed on him and he didn't budge. "Yes, well, that was before.."

"Before you came?"

He still wasn't moving, enjoying my frustration a little too much. So I took two handfuls of the sandy mud and slapped them to his back. He was slow to respond, his head rising off of me like the dawn to look at me with a lopsided grin.

"Hmmm...Usako wants to play huh?"

I didn't get to answer, his hands digging under me and pulling me up from my hole only to toss me into the deep waters. I sputtered when I came back up, Mamoru sitting on the shore laughing his ass off. My swimming turned to stomping as I got to water I could stand in, Mamoru just sitting there waiting for me to tackle him. Slinging mud onto each other and sprays of water we had to pick mud out of each other's hair when we were done. The pool looked like a war zone of mud but it settled back to normal shortly, as if the two of us were never there.

Clothes on and soggy, we returned to Mamoru's bike the way we came, fingers clasped and broad grins. We were both completely dry from the drive when Mamoru pulled up to my house, coming to a stop and letting me off. I handed him his helmet, but held it tight to keep him from taking it right away.

"See you tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early."

I cringed, only then realizing that I would now have to get up far earlier than my usual. I would not be the reason Mamoru's perfect attendance suffered.

He chuckled and brushed a thumb across my cheek, the sweet affection making my knees feel like jelly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Usako."

One last kiss for the day, I leaned into him, my arms lazy around his neck as I let gravity push us together. I didn't even pull back to speak, mumbling against his lips. "I love you, Mamo."

In a quick motion, he had my upper lip in between his, sucking it into his mouth for a second that was too short. "I love you, Usako."

As I slowly walked to my door, I made sure to swish my hips for him, hearing a groan in appreciation as I did. Glancing back over my shoulder, I gave him a wink. "I'm going to start looking up everything on Seattle."

His face brightened to an amazing amount, dazzling white teeth shining in the darkening sky. To be cute, I blew him a kiss before shutting my door and losing his adorable face, my heart still racing with thoughts of the future. My future….with Mamoru.


	8. Eighths

Hey there! Been a minute I know. So, be honest, how many of you thought this was done? Shame, shame. The title says it all, Infinity. As in I ain't close to finished with this one lol! My hope is to go past college with this series but we shall see. I'm updating because someone asked me about updating this. Why am I telling you this? Because if you ask, you shall receive. Unless I don't have more material at the moment but then I'll just start writing the update for you.

I'm not going to update this one again until October because the next chapter in Halloween. I messed up my timing on this fic lol. But there you go, you have an ETA for the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Eighths**

The locker room was cold, the bench beneath me causing me to hiss when my skin touched the metal. Keno chuckled at me, pulling his jersey on over his head. The bright white of our 'away' shirts dotted out all around the small room, as visiting team we had duffels at our feet filled with all our equipment for the night.

I was pulling long white socks over my shin guards, shooting Keno a glare. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged, "You and your continued annoyance with our travel games."

"Undressing in strange places bugs me."

Keno stopped, grinning down at me, "Something tells me that's not true. Otherwise, you and Usagi wouldn't have gotten caught in the auditorium last week."

"Our clothes were on, thank you. I'd be dead if I got caught doing more than kissing with Usako."

"That's not what the entire school is saying."

A squeak and a huff and Zenko was sitting next to me, "What is the entire school saying?"

"About Mamoru and Usagi last week."

I glared up at Keno who just chortled at me. "Oh, you mean them getting caught having sex?"

"We weren't having sex!"

"Not what I heard."

Laces tied, I jumped to my feet, turning on them as Jin nosed his way into the conversation. "Cause the rumors around our school are always accurate?"

I watched as grimaces grew on each of their faces. Keno knew through Minako how wild and vicious the rumor mill at our school could be. Jin had his share first hand, a rumor going around for a while that his Dad left him and his Mom for another man. And Zenko? He was suffering right now, rumors running wild that Ami and Seiya were a real couple, which included sleeping together.

"As I said, just stupid rumors."

"Not that you mind'em eh?" Nathan added, not reading the room as he clapped a hand on my shoulder before plopping down.

A glance had me finding Seiya, slow to change into his uniform, chatting it up with a few other players and wasting time. The rumor that Usagi had slept with Seiya right before me had died long ago but its effects were lingering. Ami still wasn't talking to Usagi and even though no one chose sides or asked, Ami cut herself off completely from the others as well. I was pretty sure how guys got girls to do things they normally wouldn't.

Six games, three of them home games, and Ami sat far away from the girls each time to quietly cheer Seiya on. Like the dick deserved it. He sat on the bench for most of the game, playing maybe 20 minutes out of the 90.

Zenko was glaring at Seiya too, the only person out of us that Ami still talked to. The two of them must have bonded, taking her home after my birthday party. Zenko was the type to do anything for his friends and it looked like he was staying silent for his friend Ami. I wondered how much longer that would last? What with Seiya flirting with the wanna-be's after every practice now. Looking for his next victim it would seem cause no way in hell was Ami sleeping with him.

And if she was, he was losing interest because he had been seriously close to taking a girl home the other day after practice, Minako not so subtly reminding him, and the girl he was with, that he had a girlfriend.

"Why don't you just admit it, Mamoru," taking my eyes off the cluster fuck waiting to happen, Keno was smirking again, "the reason you hate away games is because Usagi doesn't come."

When did I become so transparent? Yes, I hated the away games because Usagi didn't come to them. That was my call, not wanting her to have to find transportation all over Honolulu just for a stupid soccer game. Sure, I missed hearing her screaming from the stands and the little t-shirt she wore with my name and jersey number on it. The signs she made were nice too, even if they were embarrassing, the last one saying, 'Mamo works hard and plays HARDER'.

Something I happily proved to her after the game, her not able to even say the word 'harder' when I fucked her later that night. That was another thing I missed when she didn't come to my games, getting to go off somewhere afterward that was quiet and going at it hard like rabbits. On away games, I had to sneak into her room after I got home. I enjoyed either one, taking Usagi somewhere and making her scream or quietly making love to her. One, we could be as loud and wild as we wanted but the other, we could be fully naked and hold each other. The fear of her mom walking in, in the middle was a bit hindering.

Their eyes were all on me and it didn't look like what I said mattered. "It's not like I expect her to follow us around. That is asking too much."

"Is it? I asked Minako yesterday."

Doing a double-take, I caught the serious look on his face. "And she said?"

"That she'd love to."

"Alright, let's go, gentlemen, it's showtime!"

The tone of Coach's voice had us all tensing up. "God, can someone get the stick out of his ass?"

Zenko sneered at Jin, "Can you blame him? Two losses already and now we are up against Edith Academy and we lose to them every year. One more loss and we are out of finals."

"Best part," they all looked at me, "he blames all of it on me."

Nathan huffed, "How'de figure?"

"It's cause he's got his head up Usagi's ass!" Seiya tossed out, sauntering by and eavesdropping.

I gave him the finger and he kept moving. Which was good because a fist to the face would have definitely gotten us a loss tonight. "Ignore him. Sore asshole."

Zenko was gently pushing me towards the door, the five of us walking out to the field together. Seiya wasn't completely wrong, whenever Usagi wasn't at the game I didn't play as well. A combination of not caring as much if she wasn't there to cheer me on and my mind elsewhere thinking about her. If we lose tonight I'd never hear the end of it from Coach, more bull shit about getting my act together.

We jogged out, the crowd on our side getting to their feet to cheer us on. I didn't want to waste any time, getting my starters out on the field for the coin toss. Our backs to our crowd, I had to look over the larger and packed stand of our opponent. All part of the game, the opposition using their friends and family to help intimidate. There was a reason why the visitors' side of most stadiums was small, to encourage less support.

"MAMORU!"

The Ref before me and I still turned, unable to stop myself from finding the voice. There she was, golden girl in the bright white shirt, my name in big letters across her breast. Usagi had come.

Minako was next to her and my parents sat right behind them. Keno was already waving so I joined in, Usagi blowing me a kiss and making my heart soar. No doubt, we were going to win tonight.

Winning the coin toss, the others spread out on the field, ready to play. It was easy to block out the sounds of the crowd. If it wasn't Usagi's voice, I didn't want to hear it. A dull hum in the back of my mind, the ball dropped and I took off. I might have been showing off a little, dancing with the ball till I passed it off to Jin for a goal. The goalie dived but it flew just past his fingertips. A goal within the first five minutes of the game was rare. We were so going to win tonight.

Three goals to us and two goals to Edith and it was halftime. I walked the line, getting as close as I could to the stands and Usagi watched me the whole time, her face resting on her palm with her elbow on her knee. Mom gave me a small but obnoxious wave until I waved back, Usagi giggling from my obvious annoyance. Then Mom went back to chatting up Dad, the two most likely discussing my future and trying to get Usagi involved in it.

Halftime was spent in silence, all of us breathing in deeply and enjoying the air-conditioned reprieve. That is until my phone dinged inside my bag.

A few looked my way with a smirk, like Zenko and Nathan, while I dug it out.

_I hope you're saving some energy for me tonight?_

I couldn't help the dumbass smile I got on my face, a few chuckling at me from it as if they could read my phone.

_I always have the energy for you, Usako. _

_Well, do your best. If you're too tired then I will gladly do all the work ;)_

Good god, now she was getting me hard with text messages.

_I'll talk to you after otherwise, all my blood will be elsewhere._

_:( Okay_

A soft chuckle escaped, returning my phone, our break over as Coach clapped his hands at us to get up and get back out there. "Keep it up, boys! The next 45 minutes are going to be the toughest of your lives!"

Keno shook his head at me but we said nothing, gliding past Coach who gave us nods of approval. Thank god he didn't slap our asses like some coaches did. I would have left the team years ago.

Somehow, Usagi managed to scream louder than the rest of the crowd, my name flowing over the top of the cheering. The only one who seemed bothered by it was, of course, Seiya, cursing and bitching about the sound of my girlfriend's voice. Everything about Usagi was beautiful and anyone would agree. Seiya was just a jealous prick.

Taking his spot on the bench, I smirked at him for a moment as I took my spot on the field. The truth was, I never really needed to say or do anything to Seiya. I just needed to keep living my life and it would be enough to piss him off.

Tied up, Keno scoring the last goal, there were only ten minutes left in the game. If it were any other night, I would have gladly gone into overtime. But Usagi was watching. Edith's captain was pushed over the line by Jin so Jin took the throw-in, aiming right at me. Everyone knew, when Usagi was around, I did better than even I knew I had in me. Her presence alone brought out the best in me every time.

The ball in my control and the clock ticking, there was no way I was going to get close to our goal by running it in. The buzzer sounded, me only halfway to our goal, and I slammed my foot into the checkered ball as hard as I could. Time slowed as it soared through the air, the goalie not even paying attention, the dumb ass, jumping at the last second after my shot. It sailed past him, his body dropping to the ground with a thud that was heard all around as well as the swish as the ball hit the net behind with everyone holding their breath with me. The Ref allowed it, giving us the point and sound exploded all around me.

I was in shock for a moment, Keno and Jin breaking me out of it with slaps to the back and shouts of glee. Then I was running. Right up to the stands and jumping up on the railing. Usagi met me, grabbing my jersey in her fist and pulling me closer.

"You're my good luck charm."

Her face split with her smile while mine cracked open, pushing up the last inch to claim her mouth with mine. It didn't last long, strange hands patting my back and making it weird. Falling back to the ground, I gave her one last look and a wink before heading back to my teammates, still celebrating in the middle of the field. I had to call them to attention and remind them of good sportsmanship which only half-rolled their eyes at.

I was rushing, quick to the showers and back to my duffle. All I had was my uniform and the worn-out t-shirt and cloth shorts that I wore here, but Usagi wouldn't care anyway. Hell, she wouldn't even care if I showered or not but I wanted to not smell like sweat and grass for her.

Cleaned, dressed, stuff packed, and Coach and teammates appeased I made for the exit as fast as I could without looking too overeager. My sneakers squeaked on the polished tile floor, echoing off the empty hall that led out of the school and to the parking lot. The steps behind me, I assumed was Keno as he rushed off behind me to Minako, slowed to a stop.

"The Ref should have called that shot out, you know."

Against better judgment, I turned. My face blank as I stared at Seiya. "Come on man, we won! The team won! You are supposed to be happy about that!"

"I am when it's fair."

"It was the Ref's call and he counted it in. What is your problem?"

The guy was actually grimacing. We just beat our biggest rivals and instead of being thankful, he searched out faults. "I'm tired of spoiled pieces of shit like you getting everything, while those of us who play by the rules and work hard for everything, get fucked!"

"What...are you talking about?!"

I should just walk away. The guy was crazy. Delusional. But the overly inquisitive side of me just had to know.

"I'm talking about you, Mamoru Chiba. Son of the owner of Utopia, straight A's student, soccer captain, and boyfriend of Usagi Tsukino. What part of that list did Daddy buy huh? He bought his company, did he buy your grades? Your placement on the team? Did he buy Usagi for you too?"

It was laughable, so I laughed, turning on my heel and making for the exit. "You don't know shit. Your grades and skills were enough to prove that to me before and now, your dumb mouth only solidifies it for me."

I thought he was done. I sure as hell was. "One day, Chiba, you are going to be out of money and luck. You and I both know you sure as shit don't have any charm to save your ass and everyone is going to see you for the worthless fuck you are. Especially Usagi."

"You know, you should really stop acting like you know everything. You know shit."

I double-timed it, leaving Seiya and his crazy shit show behind. Was my family wealthy? Sure, but that had nothing to do with my success and I knew this as did the rest of the world. But trying to prove or explain that to people like Seiya was a waste of breath. He had already made up his fucked up mind about it.

The fact that he thought Usagi would be with anyone over something as petty as money was enough for me to walk away. Seiya was living in another land where everything was set against him by me it seemed. Usagi's family had their own money. Hell, her father owned 20% of Utopia and he bought in before the company went public.

It didn't matter how much he wanted Usagi or if it was even for legit reasons instead of fucking with me. If I learned anything in the last two months it was; how to make Usagi come so hard she passed out, trying to study with her was pointless unless I used a reward system like candy or kisses, and most importantly that we were soul mates.

I also learned that 'no sex on a school night' policies made the weekends precious and not to be wasted arguing with psychos.

She was sitting on my bike, waiting for me and perked up at the sight of me. "I was just about to send a search party!"

"Oh yeah? And who exactly would you send?"

I had my arm around her waist, the other one still holding my duffle or it would be around her as well. "Papa Chiba. He can do anything!"

Her eyes went wide when she said 'anything' like my Dad was magic or something. There were many moments in my memories that had me easily agreeing with her on that. Settling my bag on the back of the bike, I got my other arm around her and she pressed into me as much as she could without falling off.

"You came to my game?"

She gasped, faking shock, "Of course I did! It's your biggest rival and I'm your lucky charm!"

I pressed my lips to hers hard for a long second, humming against her mouth. "Hmmm...yes you are."

Her eyes flitted off of mine to something behind me. Or should I say, someone, turning my head slightly and catching Seiya as he passed. Phone at his ear, he talked far louder than necessary.

"Hey, Ames, what are you up to right now?"

Usagi's face fell, hearing her lost friend's name still bringing her pain. I pulled her face back up, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Ami will come around. Trust me. Seiya is going to fuck up soon and she will see him for what he really is."

A sniff and a few blinks and I wiped away the few tears that got free with my thumbs. "Is that what took you so long? Seiya held you up again?"

She knew me too well. And I had hoped to get away with that encounter. "He said more crazy shit that didn't make sense about me."

"I guess that's better than him talking about me again. Means he's moving on." My tongue tripped and she caught it. "Great. At least he's consistent."

"Don't worry about it. We have far more important things to focus on. Like applications. Did you get yours finished young lady?"

She smirked, her arms wrapping around my neck. "Yes, teacher."

"Good girl."

"Do I get my reward?" She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I moaned, loudly. "You gonna take me somewhere quiet? Your lucky charm wants to help you get lucky again."

I'd never slapped my helmet on so hard in my life, Usagi giggling as I pushed her to the back of the bike, her taking only a second to get her helmet on.

Our houses were in the suburbs of Honolulu. Which meant in the middle of nowhere. It was a 30-minute drive to town and it was all thick forest with the occasional house cutting into it all the way there. The private road that led up to our houses, off the main road and up a small hill, was made of gravel and only the two houses were on it. Usagi and I weren't just neighbors, we were the only neighbors either of us had.

Which was always fine with me because I never liked competing for Usagi's attention.

Because we lived out in the middle of nothing, as kids, we did a lot of exploring. Which led to us discovering the small park I now pulled into.

It was on the edge of the bluff, a bit of a hike down to the water but it was doable. Not at night though, you would break an ankle or your neck. Once my engine silenced, you could hear the waves crashing and the crickets chirping. The sky above was an endless sea of stars and even as kids, Usagi said this was one of her favorite spots, saying it was 'like being on the edge of the world'. I, being the jerk I was, always liked to point out that the world is round and therefore doesn't have an edge.

Usagi got off, looking over the area and pulling off her helmet. I had mine in my arms, watching her, wondering if she remembered this place. "Like being on the edge of the world, isn't it?"

She turned back, matching my smirk. "Mamo, the Earth is round, it doesn't have an edge."

Her voice got weird at the end, deepening to an unnatural level. "Was that supposed to be me?"

"Usako," her voice went even lower, "that one is a planet, not a star. Do you even pay attention in astrology camp?"

Hands on her lovely hips, she gave me a lopsided grin while I chuckled. "I was hoping to impress you."

"Instead, you made me feel stupid."

Dropping my helmet and grabbing her shirt, I pulled her back to me, wrapping my arms loosely around, while she pouted at me. "I'm sorry, Baby. You know, you are far from stupid, right?"

She was still pouting but the corners of her lips turned up a little as she shook her head at me.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel anything other than the intelligent, beautiful, funny, sexy, and amazing woman that you are."

Now she rolled her eyes, "You don't have to lay it on so thick, Mamo. I'm going to sleep with you."

A laugh barked out of me, tightening my hold. "Oh, I know. That's not why I said it. I said it because it's true."

Slow and gentle, she pulled my hands off her, unwrapping herself and standing a few inches from me on my bike. Fidgeting and twerking her hips, she shimmied her panties off from under the little, ruffled skirt she wore and placed them over my shoulder. I started to get up, planning on taking her over to the picnic table a few feet away to have my way with her but she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanna do it on your bike."

Hot blood coursed through me, Usagi reaching over and working me out of the elastic waistband on my shorts, my cock now standing at attention for her in the breeze. But then she turned from me, grabbing the handles and put a leg on either side of me. Sitting down slowly, I held my cock and guided it into her hot, wet core. She sat in my lap now, her back to my chest and her hands still on my handlebars with me filling her up.

Then she started to bounce.

My hands flew to her hips, both my feet on the ground to hold the bike steady while I steadied her thrusts. The new angle was greatly appreciated, taking me in impossibly deep over and over again. At this rate, her sides were going to have bruises matching my fingers because I was gripping and pulling her down on me so tight and hard, the bike was bouncing on its wheels.

Panting heavily, I pulled her back, her hands slipping from the handles as I put her back flush with my chest. Her hips didn't stop, rolling them in a circle that had stars falling from the sky. Her thin, homemade t-shirt was a little tight but stretchy. It allowed me to slip my hands under it and get to her skin. Her heart was pounding under my palms as I slowly worked my hands up her ribs and under her bra.

Her head flopped back to my shoulder and I nipped at whatever I could reach of her skin. Her hands were on my thighs, helping herself move. I was rolling her nipples in between my fingers when she started to cry out, her orgasm wetting my shorts. But I loved it.

She was slowing, trying to keep up her rhythm but she was falling fast. I stopped her, pulling my hands from her breast and slipping them down to her thighs to still her. "Let's go to the picnic table, Lucky Charm. I want to make you come again."

Her crazed giggle came out, the one she made when she was loopy happy and I picked her up to carry her to the table. Many times over the years, we'd sneak out at night and lay on this table to look at the stars. Now I laid her down on it and looked at the stars reflected in her eyes.

I leaned over her, setting her down so her hips were on the edge of the table, and kissed her deep. She flicked her tongue across my lips and parted them, the two of us fighting over each other's mouths. Twisting under me, her head went back and forth, trying to taste every inch of me as I tasted her. And her hips wiggled against mine too, my shorts having slipped back up over me I now had two layers between me and her.

One hand holding me over her, I used the other to push my shorts and briefs off my hips, getting them just past my balls before giving up. She spread her legs, wrapping them around me in anticipation.

But I didn't make her wait, not any longer, burying into her till there was nothing left of myself. She arched, her ribs lifting as if pulled by a string and I stood up to watch. My rhythm was slow but heavy, her body jumping from my thrust. Usagi gripped the edge of the table, keeping herself from moving while I pounded her.

It was hard not to go a little crazy, my name printed across her chest, bouncing with her breast and her writhing under me. Her thighs in my hands, I put her legs over my shoulders and started pulling out to my tip and ramming into her so hard, my own head spun.

"Oh god...yes Mamo...YES! AH, MAMO!"

She clenched me so hard, I struggled to pull out and my entire body throbbed with my orgasm. Usagi was still screaming my name when I fell over her, grabbing the end of the table above her head to help me pull myself into her. No one around so neither of us was holding back, myself included as I screamed her name, some semblance of sentences coming out of me as I tried to tell her she was fucking amazing. I was still twitching inside her, laying with most of my weight on top of her for a few moments. She just ran her hands up and down my back, whispering little things like how she loved me and how good I made her feel. It was hard not to fall in love with her all over again when she did things like this. From making me boneless from sex to her screaming my name in the stands for me, to causing my heart to race with her words or a single smile. I'd fall in love with her over and over again if given the chance, but that would require me falling out of love with her first and that was impossible.

Somehow, her panties had managed to stay on my shoulder the entire time and I tried not to take offense in that, sliding them back up on Usagi's hips with a little help from her. My shorts back in place, I climbed onto the table with her and she curled into me. Silent for a long time, we just looked at the stars, just as we had as children.

Her face found its way into my neck, rubbing her nose against my skin. "You have it wrong you know. You're my lucky charm, I'm not yours."

I shifted a little, trying to see her eyes but she had them hidden. "How is that?"

The hold she had on my shirt tightened, her leg wrapping a little higher on my thigh and I grabbed it with my hand. "I always wanted to be in the same classes as you so I studied hard but all I could do was just barely miss the advanced line. And now I've applied to multiple colleges, all in Seattle because you believed in me. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you."

"_I_ wouldn't be where _I_ am now if it wasn't for _you_." Her head popped up, looking at me and finally letting me see her eyes, "You were...are my best friend, my only friend for all of my life. Everything I am, the person I am today is because you were always there for me. And because I love you."

Putting an elbow under her, she propped her face upon her fist. "Well, that proves it I guess."

"Proves what?"

Her face was so fucking adorable, I was putty. "That we are meant to be! In love! Soul mates!"

She said it so easily, defining us in a way I hadn't dared to say out loud for the past two months of knowing. Even without any doubt, I wanted to hear her theories. "Soul mates?"

Her furious nod on top of her fist had my heart swelling in my chest. "Real, true, soul mate kind of love changes you. It makes you a better person, into your best person without trying. It just...happens. Because that love builds you up. And you build me up, Mamo."

A gentle push on the arm that held her and she slowly fell to me, letting me kiss her. She pulled away but hovered close. "You build me up too, Usako. To the highest peak."

Her eyes danced around my face as she looked down at me, a grin pulling at one side of her face before lowering it to mine again. A hand in her hair to hold her, we planted slow, wet kisses on one another.

Tired of holding her weight, she fell to me completely and I pulled her even more on top of me. A few more sweet caresses and she flopped to my chest, a content sigh coming from her. Tiny fingers ran up and down my arm, a small tickle coming from it while I played with her hair, endless locks uncontained so she could get a helmet over her head.

"Minako's Halloween Party is this Friday. Are we still going costume shopping tomorrow?" I groaned, it vibrating through my chest to hers. "Mamo, you promised."

"Ug..fine. But I am not wearing anything stupid."

She giggled, dancing on my chest. "We will steer clear of the 'stupid' section."

A grunt from me and I lifted us both up to sit. "I better get you home unless you want to be grounded for all of that….which doesn't sound too bad…"

Usagi jumped off the table, "Mamoru Chiba!" I chuckled through my shudder, knowing she was serious when she used my full name. "I have been going to Minako's party for years now, so whether you go or not, I will be there."

"What? You would go without me?"

Hands on her hips, she shook her head as she walked towards my bike. "I get it, you don't like parties and that's fine. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I do. We don't have to be one of those couples that does everything together."

I leapt off the table and was at her side in a heartbeat, "You're giving me an out?"

"There is nothing less fun than a fussy Mamo."

I grabbed her hips to stop her slow walk to my bike, "What exactly goes on at this party?"

She shrugged, "Dancing and drinking. Some people hooking up."

"Hooking up?"

"You know, making out. Although this year I'm sure they will be hooking up with sex…"

"And you don't want me to come?!"

Her eyes got big and her lips full, "I didn't say that Mamo. I want you to come."

My knees faltered with how she drew out the word 'come' and curled her lips around it. "So what you're telling me is, if I go to this party, we will slip into the back and have sex?"

She smirked, thick lips tugging up at a corner, "After we dance."

"Dance…"

My blood slowed at the idea but Usagi ran her hands up my chest to my shoulders. "Yes, dance. Like foreplay."

"So shall I pick you up at noon tomorrow?"

She laughed, my change of tune obvious a mile away. "Noon sounds perfect."


	9. Ninths

Happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe and have fun!

* * *

**Halloween**

The place was huge, which was surprising given it was only there from September to early November. It was the only place on the whole island for Halloween stuff so it had everything. From decorations to large animatronic monsters to costumes. Over half of it was set up like a maze, darkness and screams coming from it that had me recoiling instantly. And I could really do without the large hulking creature they put by the door for fun.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around me as soon as we laid eyes on it, knowing it would bother without a word from me. When it moved, I shrieked and everyone within a five-mile radius chuckled, Mamoru included. A smack to his shoulder and I felt satisfied, pulling him over to the endless racks of costumes that hung on them.

We split, Mamoru heading reluctantly towards the 'Men's Costumes' section. I should probably have just told him not to come to this party, he really wasn't the 'party type'. But I wanted him there. Every year I had searched the crowd, hoping against hope and my better judgment that he was there, that he had come just for me. But he was never there. Now, this year, he would be there and it would be for me. I just hope he didn't regret it the whole time.

It was my mission to make sure he had a good time, starting with this costume search.

Selecting several that, well there was no chance in hell I was wearing them out, father stopping me or not, and made my way to his side. He was still searching, flipping the plastic-covered packages with nothing in his hold to show for his time.

And he was irritated. "Usako, this is stupid. Can't I just go as myself or something?"

My smile didn't fade, expecting this from him and I held up my selected items for him to see. "Why don't you just grab a few and come try them on with me?"

"Usako…"

I slowly 'looked' through what I had, letting him get a good look at the tiny pieces inside the bags. Suddenly, his hand was on my elbow, leading me towards the dressing rooms with a few random things getting picked up by Mamoru along the way. The dressing room attendant looked at the two of us.

Lacing my fingers in between Mamoru's, I fluttered my lashes up at the guy. "Can we just have one room? My husband is really shy and I need to approve his costume."

The guy's eyes flicked between us but he slowly led us to a room. Or rather a stall, the wood dividers only having a curtain as the front 'wall' for privacy. A folding chair in the corner and a long mirror on the back wall and that was it.

Mamoru sat in the chair and I dropped my pile into his lap, starting to strip. "Pick one for me?"

He was looking through them and I loved the little shake he had in his hands as he took in each one. I had my sundress up over my head in one fluid motion. No longer did I struggle with being naked in front of Mamoru, standing before him in my bra and panties.

His eyes flicked up to me several times and lingering before pulling out a bag and handing it to me. The truth was, they were all ridiculous. Lame excuses for a girl to dress slutty and none of them made sense. Like the cop outfit, I had on now.

A leotard, it had French cut bottoms and a low neckline that barely held in my breast within it's tight and stretchy material. FAR from a real cop's uniform but I still took myself in before the mirror. I did look kinda sexy…

"No way you are _ever _wearing that out."

Mamoru's eyes were wide on me, taking me in with pink cheeks and little shame. "Oh, I know that." His eyes shot to mine, his brows furrowed and I laughed, "Mamo, this is just for you."

His eyes went wide again and a grin formed on his lips. "You're trying to butter me up aren't you?"

Pushing the remaining costumes to the floor, I sat on his lap, a leg on either side of him and he wasted no time covering my thighs with his hands. "Maybe…." I pressed my everything to him, a hard kiss on his lips that I kept short, pulling back with a _smack_, "want me to put on another?"

He didn't even look, grabbing the first one he could reach and passing it to me. A tiny fairy, a pretty cool pirate, and a scarecrow outfit that made no sense later and he stood before me while I was in the white leotard of a bunny costume. Ears on my head, his dark eyes wandered over me and my heart raced in my chest.

Silent, Mamoru gently dug his fingers under the sleeves of the unitard at my shoulders, peeling it off of me slowly. Having taken off my bra for the tight material, I watched his face as his mouth popped open when my breasts spilled out. It seemed like, no matter how many times I was naked before him, Mamoru never got tired of it and I was glad for that.

Now at my waist, my arms were trapped and Mamoru lowered his mouth to my skin, making his way slowly to his goal by pressing his lips and tongue to me. Torturous, his lips finally closed over my nipple, it had hardened long ago and showed through the leotard. Probably what got Mamoru up out of his seat in the first place. I arched into his mouth, forcing more into it and he took it greedily, his hands pressing into the small of my back to bend me back more.

I was up on my toes, trying to keep my moans quiet and causing them to come out as squeaks. One of Mamoru's hands tried to push the leotard down more so I helped him, pulling at the end of the sleeves and then pushing the tight material off my hips. It took my panties with it but I saw that as a win.

His mouth never left me, keeping a hold on my breast while I wiggled and tugged on the costume, now a pile around my ankles. One of his hands left my back and slipped in between my legs. I spread them without question, his fingers dipping into my folds and pressing them apart. I had to grip his strands hard to keep from crying out, his fingers pumping into me while his thumb went round and round my clit.

"Mamo…"

His mouth popped off my breast and found my mouth, his arm tightening around my waist to pull me deeper into his hold and his touch. I was close, but I didn't want to come. Not like this.

Pushing him back, the shock of it having him take a few steps back, we stared at each other, panting. "Are you going to try on anything for me?"

He grinned, "Yeah I have some shades and a pair of horns. That's it."

"That's all you need."

Pulling his shirt up over his head had me salivating and dropping his shorts to the floor had me panting again. Lifting me up off the floor, I pressed my mouth into his shoulder to keep from screaming out his name when he went up to his hilt inside me. Then he froze, his face pulled in horror.

"Wait...there are cameras in dressing rooms. Fuck, I'm an idiot!"

He was trying to pull out, pressing his body to mine to hide it when I grabbed his face and calmed him, "Not in these. They put the place together so quickly. That's why they have a guy guarding the door."

His eyebrow twerked up making my heart race at his sexiness. "How do you know this?"

I squeezed my thighs, pulling him back inside me the small distance he managed to get free from me and he hissed. "Minako."

Now he didn't stop, his hands on my ass as he lifted me up and down on him. His pelvis kept hitting my bundle while his cock stretched me, feeling every dip in it against my walls. Heat pooled in my thighs and belly quickly. Mamoru had gotten very good at making me come quickly.

His mouth pressed to mine, swallowing my orgasm as it tore from my mouth. And he didn't stop, bouncing me more a few more times with his face in my neck, groaning. "God Usako… you are the… perfect woman."

Slowing to a stop, he held me tight while I was like a rag doll in his arms. My face in his shoulder, I started planting wet kisses on him, working my way up to his neck and sucking lightly on his skin.

"Are you going to leave a mark?"

My grin broke my hold on his flesh, "Maybe. Do you want me to?"

"God yes." Going back to my sucking, I made sure to leave a small love bite on the juncture of his neck, so he could hide it easily if he wanted to. "You have a white dress don't you?"

I had five. "Yes."

"I know what we should go to the party as. You trust me?" Leaving the small dark bruise on his neck, I pulled back, tilting my head at him to give him a wry look and he chuckled. "Get dressed."

He dropped me carefully back to my feet and pressed one last kiss to my lips before we separated to dress. Helping me return the costumes to their bags we struggled with a few pieces, not sure which costume they went with. After a few minutes of fussing and giggling at Mamoru's frustration, we finally had the bags back together. I put my things back and Mamoru went off on his own, returning a few minutes later with a couple of items in his hands; a gold hairband, a pair of wings, and horns.

"Angel and a devil?"

A finger under my chin tilted my head up from the items, "You're my angel."

There was no doubt the grin I wore was a stupid one as I pressed it to the stupid one he had. "How are you a devil?"

He stuck the horns on his head, freeing a hand and using it to press into the small of my back, pulling me closer. "Tell me, Usako," he whispered, "what just happened in that dressing room you would have ever done with anyone else?"

Taking the 'halo' and wings from him, I let him wrap both arms around me. "What do you think?"

"I think I have corrupted you. This devil took your innocence after all."

Running my lips across his jaw, I watched him shiver, "I gave that to you. You didn't take it." Dropping my head to his chest, I listened to his heart beating under my ear. "I like to think, we are corrupting each other."

"Then I guess we are both just fallen angels."

The wings were a little pricey but it was still the least I had spent on a costume. Mamoru leaned against the counter beside me, the back of his finger running up and down the arm closest to him while staring off into space. The cashier had a small radio behind the counter, volume on low but with no crowd it was easy to hear as the commercial break ended and a song vibrated out.

Out of habit, the words formed on my tongue, ideally singing along to the popular song when Mamoru squeezed my arm. "What song is this?"

"Not sure. Probably something like Holding me Back?"

He nodded, "I've heard it before."

Not really a question, I still felt the urge to answer him. "It's played on the radio a few times when we were in the car. And it's a few years old now."

"Hmmm… It makes me think of us."

I couldn't remember who the song was by but the lyrics were on auto pilot, the singer talking about a guy losing control around a girl. That she pulls him in so strongly that he loses all his innabitions and stops caring what anyone thinks, as long as he can have the girl. And the girl… well she is cool and wild. And Mamoru thought we were just like them.

The week went by painfully slow, as it always did, waiting for the weekends when Mamoru and I had time for each other. As it was now; we saw each other in the mornings, going to school together; for lunch; and after school in between clubs and practice and studying. I had piano lessons and guitar lessons and voice lessons throughout the week and Mamoru had soccer almost every afternoon. When we had nothing, we studied which some times, I could get turned into making out and some hand stuff. But for the most part, sex was on the weekends.

We're young and in love, aren't we supposed to spend as much time naked together as possible?

I was also pretty sure I was addicted to sex with Mamoru but it was all consuming and not just in how it made me feel. Which was really, REALLY good. The overwhelming sensation of us connecting and holding one another at the most basic levels of expressing love? Just thinking about the deeper meanings of our sex had a shiver running up my spine.

The school day was finally at an end and I stood alone at my locker. The Friday before a holiday had the halls cleared out pretty quickly and it being Halloween, it just made it eerie.

It had me packing my bag a little faster.

Fingers gripped my sides and I screamed, ready to punch the ghoul that had me right in the face, even if my fist went right through. And then I considered punching the ghoul in question anyway, Seiya's smirking face too close to me for comfort.

He held up his hands in defense, not a shred of guilt on his face. "Whoa, chill Usa. You looked a little freaked out. Asking for someone to give you a scare."

His hands went for my sides again like he was going to tickle me and I slapped them as hard as I could. "Don't touch me."

Going back up beside his face, he wore a sad smile. "Come on. We used to be friends."

"We were never friends because friends don't do what you did to me!"

"You mean that little rumor about the two of us? If you think that's bad, you should hear what's going around about you and Mamoru…"

"I know exactly what's going around about the two of us and I don't care. Cause even though we weren't having sex in the auditorium," I pulled my bag on my shoulder and faced him, wanting to be clear, "I'm sleeping with Mamoru. Repeatedly. And I like it. A lot."

By the time I turned away from him, Seiya's smirk had fallen into a frown and then a grimace. Even with his clear anger at me and pure jealousy towards Mamoru, it didn't stop him from watching me walk away, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. And they weren't on the back of my head.

Once clear of the building and sure I was out of Seiya's sights, I ran, wanting to put even more distance between me and him. Mamoru was hanging around in the parking lot, waiting for me and goofing around with Zenko and Nathan. It warmed my heart down to my toes to see him getting along with so many now. The sweet, sullen boy was no more. Even if I missed it, he had branched out and I couldn't be prouder; he was finally getting past his anti-social tendencies.

That said, he took one look at my face and all fun and games stopped. "Usako?"

"Hey, Usagi, you cool with Rei and me catching a ride tonight?"

My helmet in my hands, I was ready to get far, far away. "Yeah, that's cool."

I ended any further conversation by pulling on the helmet, sitting on the bike while Mamoru said quick goodbyes before climbing on and taking off. I held him tighter than necessary and every stop light, he rubbed my legs affectionately. I knew we were going to talk as soon as we got home and I didn't really know what to say. If I told him Seiya was messing with me again, Mamoru might actually hit him this time. And if I told him what I told Seiya...well I had no clue how he would react to that.

But I had basically told the biggest loudmouth in the school, one with a grudge against my boyfriend, that the school's golden boy was giving it to me and good.

I'm sure most of the school thought Mamoru was crazy for being with me. Especially with the large number of… fans he had, all beautiful and smart. If it weren't for our relationship as friends beforehand, some girls might have fought me for him. Others I think are just biding their time till we break up, even though that's never happening but they don't know that.

The motor beneath me rumbled and shook one last time before Mamoru shut it off, my tight hold on him not lessening in the slightest. He pulled his helmet off, sitting up straight with his feet on the ground. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, the helmet rubbing against his back. "Not really."

A heavy sigh and Mamoru covered my hands with his. "Was it Ami or Seiya?"

Ami hadn't talked to me in months so I was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question. "He stopped me at my locker. I.. might have let it slip… that we are sleeping together."

Mamoru's head dropped into his hand, another sigh coming from him. "Most of the school already thinks that, so it could be worse."

Slowly, I released my hold on him and pulled off my helmet. "You're not mad?"

"A little. But not at you." Climbing off, Mamoru turned back and lifted me off, holding me still on the ground before him. "We have eight more months, Usako. Eight more months of High School and then we are all moving on. And you and I are the only ones set in stone, the others will go far and wide. In eight months, Seiya, Ami, Honolulu High, none of it will matter anymore."

I nodded and he cupped my cheeks, placing a short and sweet peck on my lips and then my nose. So we only had to make it eight more months and all this awfulness would be over? I think I can do that.

It was probably cheating, wearing the dress I was but it was the most angelic one I had. Looking myself over again, I ran my hands over the soft cotton and tried to calm my racing heart. I was excited. Because tonight, I was going to a party with Mamoru. I was far more excited for this one than the last, Mamoru's birthday. That party I was more nervous than excited. Our Senior year and our last chance to experience a party together as silly High School kids. I was going to dance, maybe drink a little, and take Mamoru into one of the back rooms and make love to him without care who saw us go back there or heard us.

Our doorbell rang. I was waiting until Mamoru was right outside before coming down, less chance of Dad telling me to go change. I heard the front door open, laughter and light hearted conversation, and I pulled on my wings. Mom had helped me with my hair, long curls falling down to my waist now, the gold headband Mamoru picked out was around the top of my head. It looked like my halo fell and got stuck on my head.

The gold, sandal wedges were a last-minute buy, not up for facing Mom's gold stilettos all night long after a few afternoons trying to walk around the house in them. It was like just asking for death.

Popping my cherry lip gloss into my clutch, I tugged up on my bra one last time and settled for what I had. I held my breath as I took the last few steps into the living room, Mamoru and Dad's chatter slowing to silence as I found the ability to look up from the floor.

Dad was eyeing my skirt with a grimace while Mamoru's jaw had hit the floor. Where mine would be as well if I hadn't been holding my breath. Black slacks, white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest hanging loose on his shoulders he was hotter than Lucifer Morningstar, the character he was supposed to be. He even had his usually wild hair combed and slicked back like Lucifer, small horns sticking out on top of his head. It was pushing it, having him wear the horns but otherwise, no one would know who or what he was. Other than hot. God if I hadn't already, I would totally give him my virginity tonight.

Screwing his jaw and eyes back in place, Mamoru reached for my arm, pulling me to his side for a few pictures taken by Mom. She was nice enough to silence any words of protest from Dad on my outfit. Then we were out the door, Mamoru getting held up by Dad once more to discuss safe driving and party behavior.

I heard the door shut, busy digging out my lip gloss, and was slowly turning to the sound of hurried steps in the gravel. One squeal escaped before Mamoru had me up in his arms. "Are you kidding me with that dress, Usako?"

"What? I thought you liked it?"

My back pressed into the side of his Mom's car, a loan for the night since we were picking up others. "Like it? Oh, Usako...you have no idea."

I wrapped my legs around him, both of us losing our heads for a moment as we fell into the memories. The dress I wore tonight was the same one I wore to his birthday party. The night we both lost our virginities. The dress had one hell of a deja vu moment wrapped around it, Mamoru groaning into my neck before pulling away completely.

"Let's go down the road a little and pull over. I can't wait any longer than that."

My feet found the ground, Mamoru rushed to the passenger side to open my door. I patted his cheek as I passed, "As long as we still have sex at the party, you can do whatever you want to me."

He grabbed my hand off his cheek, pulling me back to him and gripping my lips with his, hard. It took my breath away, releasing me so fast my head spun. I had to pull my wings off to sit, setting them at my feet and Mamoru threw the car in reverse, trying like hell not to spin the tires in the gravel.

I played with the radio, finding something decent just as Mamoru found a 'shady spot' and pulled over. It was already pitch black outside, the sun setting long ago so once the car was off, there was no seeing inside the car at all. He left the radio on though, for me most likely even though I didn't need it.

He crawled into the back seat first, sitting in the middle and waiting for me. The dip in my neckline gave Mamoru a view all the way to my belly button as I crawled over the armrest and into the back. I was pulled onto his lap immediately, but I pushed away, standing as much as I could to remove my panties and putting them in his front pocket. He was quickly unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants while I hovered over him.

Springing out, I quickly fell on him, not really having a whole lot of time with picking up Rei and her brother along the way. Mamoru growled, grabbing my hips as I took him all the way inside me. I was rocking right away, reaching up to pull the straps of my dress off of my shoulders. Mamoru moved his hands up from my hips, my rhythm fast and pleasing to him, and quickly found the clasp of my bra to fling it to the front seat. Pulling me to him, he licked up and down my chest, going in between the crevice of my breast and licking the underside of them.

I fisted his vest and shirt, holding on to him tight as he flicked his tongue across my nipple. He sucked on one and then the other but then I pushed him back. His eyes were so dark and I knew they matched mine, a ferel sound coming from our throats as I closed the distance from our mouths.

It was all fast and hard and hot, the windows fogged to the point of frosted glass, no seeing in or out. I was burning up, Mamoru pulling away from my mouth and nipping down my jaw to my neck. His hands were up my dress, gripping my ass hard and pulling me on to his cock even more. Starting to shake, I came undone, crying out loud and hard without care as my voice bounced around the car. I could hear myself, my sounds and words echoing back to me as I told Mamoru he was the best and I loved him and I loved his cock inside me.

It had him coming too, my words, my sounds, my hard thrusts onto him as I ground us together, and how my entire body clenched especially the parts around him. His words weren't as easy to understand, groaning and mumbling his release, saying something about 'hot pussy' and it made me shudder again.

His head flopped back and his neck exposed to me, I put another hickey on him, this time right in the open, big and dark. He chuckled as I sucked, his hands going up and down my back, lingering on my ass. Sitting back, I admired my artwork but decided he really needed another one, going to the other side and sucking hard.

"Usako, what are you doing?"

My lips hovered over the spot, brushing against his skin as I spoke. "Lucifer Morningstar would definitely have a few hickeys."

"So what, now we don't care if people know we are having sex?"

"Nope."

I pressed against him hard, pulling his flesh in between my lips and he groaned, "God.. Usako…."

Satisfied, I patted his chest and lifted myself, pulling him out of me. Crawling back to the front, Mamoru slapped my ass and I squealed, giggling as I fell back to my seat. Bra back in place and dress mostly fixed, I pulled a few tissues out of the glove compartment and cleaned myself. This was not the first time we had fucked in this car and I was ever so thankful Mama Chiba kept tissues in it.

Back at the wheel and sitting next to me, Mamoru tried to hand me back my panties, but I refused. "And Lucifer Morningstar would have a pair of panties in his front pocket. Like a handkerchief."

"We are really doing this? Putting our sex out there for all to see?"

"I don't really care. Do you?"

His lips tugged up to one side, looking me up and down again. "God, Usako. You and that dress are going to get me into trouble tonight."

"I told you I should have been the devil."

He huffed, "Well now we both get to be fallen, together."

Mamoru cracked the windows, the car smelling strongly of us and I hoped the breeze would take care of that before Rei and Zenko got in. Not that it mattered, I'd just declared us to everyone by saying something to Seiya and putting two large love bites on Mamoru's neck.

I hope he is able to explain those away to his parents. And stay out of sight from mine till they fade… I didn't think this through.

The night air was cool and crisp, taking away all other scents quickly and I leaned over to the radio again, turning it up on high. A song I really liked, I started singing along at the top of my lungs, glancing over to see Mamoru grinning.

"_When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall_

_I can speak to you by saying nothing at all_

_Every single time, I find it harder to breathe_

_'Cause I need you here with me"_

Then I started dancing, as much as I could in my seat and belt. But it was enough to get Mamoru's attention and a chuckle from him.

With skill only he possessed, he swiped up my hand and threaded his fingers with mine before pressing it to his lips. I leaned in closer, continuing with my serinaid, never feeling uncomfortable singing for Mamoru.

"_Every day_

_You're saying the words that I want you to say_

_There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away_

_Now I know I'm falling in deep_

_'Cause I need you here with me"_

Pulling up to Rei's, I turned down the volume. The brother sister duo were waiting for us, their front door springing open as soon as we had the car in park. "What took you guys so long?"

Zenko, a zombie, scowled as he hopped in. Not sure what his problem was, he was always the last to arrive at parties.

Rei, a gypsy, smacked him, "Just be thankful for the ride. Hey Usa. You look really pretty!"

Turning in my seat, the rest of the ride was spent chatting. Mostly with Rei, Mamoru focusing on the dark road and Zenko in a nervous tisy for some strange reason.

"So Zenko, did you make your costume yourself?"

He ignored me, his leg hopping and I glanced over at Mamoru to see him frowning at his friend in the rear view. Zenko ignored Mamoru too, Rei leaning up to me to whisper, but making sure everyone in the car heard her.

"Don't take it personally. He has a bug up his ass about Ami."

"Shut the fuck up Rei!"

"See?"

I could relate, I missed my friend something awful. But she was never around anymore, avoiding me like the plague. I don't think she was talking to the other girls but I didn't dare ask. I didn't want to make it awkward for anyone.

Warm hand on my knee, Mamoru silently comforted me, knowing I needed some at that moment. But I got over it. Tonight was going to be fun.

Turning back to Zenko, I gave him the brightest smile I could manage. "You know what Zenko, that's okay! I miss her too. But, this is our last Halloween together and I want to have fun with you and all my friends. Do you want to have some fun?"

His leg slowed to a stop and his grimace dropped off his face, a slow smile forming.

"That's better! Come on guys, we're young! We're moderately attractive! And this is our last chance to make fools of ourselves!"

Mamoru hissed, "Gee, no one said anything about making fools. I think I'll just drop you guys at the door."

"OH, no SIR! You are going to make the biggest ass of yourself out of all us!" I flicked my grin to Zenko, "Zenko-chan! Are you ready?!"

He grabbed my hand, "For you Usagi, always."

Laying a kiss on the back of it, Mamoru growled from the driver's seat. Zenko jumped back, his hands in the air as if there was a gun on him. While Rei and I laughed, I turned the radio back up, one last song before we reached Minako's and I made sure we all sang as loud and as poorly as possible.

When we got to the party, Zenko bounced out, finding Jin quickly and pulling the poor guy around while Rei fussed. I got my wings back on and took one step towards the crowd before I was pulled back, Mamoru pulling me quickly into his arms.

"And that is why, you are the Angel."

Not another word of explanation, he pressed his lips to mine, soft and warm against me and I wanted to hold on for more but we were already late. The party was just beginning but Minako's large house was already full. It looked like the whole school was here, Minako going all out for her last bash.

A wash of colors, sounds, smells, and creatures, Mamoru and I slowly made our way through the crowd. He managed to keep at least one hand on me at a time, the two of us going from beside one another to in front or behind and back again as we pushed our way through the crowd.

The living room was a huge dance floor as usual, bodies twerking together already. The kitchen was spilling over with food and drinks, all from different parts of the world. And way more alcoholic beverages than I thought a high school party should have.

Taking a breather, still so much of the party to see, we stopped in the kitchen. Mamoru's hand was hot on my hip and I could see the discomfort clear as day on his face. "Hey!" He turned, looking down at me and I grabbed his face in my hands, "You're with me, okay?"

His lips tipped into a smile, hands lacing with mine and pressing to the small of my back. Literally tying my hands behind my back, I felt not one ounce of fear or worry, being in his control as he pressed his forehead to mine. Eyes closed, he took a deep, calming breath. Maybe bringing him tonight wasn't a good idea after all.

"Mamo…"

"I'm fine, Usako. Just...takes getting used to." Releasing one hand, he pulled me by the other, "Come on, let's go make asses of ourselves."

"And have fun!"

Mamoru grabbed a soda, I grabbed a wine cooler. He passed me a glance, eyeing me carefully. "Be careful, Usako. Don't want a repeat of Decanter's party."

"I was eleven and it was Schnapps. I didn't know what I was doing."

"And you do now?"

I held the bottle up high to him, "I, Usagi Tsukino, do solemnly swear that this will be my only drink tonight."

He twisted the top off for me, "Good, cause I'm not into vomit."

"Aw, but you're into my vomit." I said, twisting my body into his and pouting up at him.

He smirked down at me, "I am a fan of most of your bodily functions. Vomit is not one of them."

I took a small sip, it was fruity and sweet, not like alcohol at all. Meanwhile, Mamoru's hand was slipping down from my back to my ass. "And just what are _you _doing?"

"Don't blame me, blame the dress." He grabbed my ass hard, pulling me into him.

I was more than ready to check 'sex at a crowded party' off my _stupid teenager_ list, Mamoru setting his soda down so he could grab me with both hands.

"There you are!"

I silently cursed my popularity, Mamoru returning his hold to my back while I turned to the happy voice. Minako, Mako, and Nathan were making their way towards us, Keno staying behind in a doorway looking about as comfortable as Mamoru. I was wrapped up in the arms of a Roman Goddess, fairly sure Minako fashioned herself as Aphrodite, and Lara Croft, Mako's Amazonian stature filling out the costume well. Nathan...was a pilot I think? And Keno was about as dressed up as Mamoru, white from head to toe as if trying to match Minako without wearing a toga.

"Oh my GOSH! Are you two matching?!" Minako gushed, looking the two of us up and down.

"We're fallen angels."

"You mean you're an angel and he's the devil?"

"Well, Satan was an angel first!"

"Mamoru...is that a pair of panties in your pocket?" Mako pointed.

I didn't need to look, but I did anyway, Mamoru turning slightly pink but standing tall. "Yep."

"And I wonder who's they are…."

Minako drawled out and suddenly tried to pull up my skirt to look underneath. "MINAKO!"

She giggled, saying nothing even though I was pretty sure, she got a look at my lady bits. Nathan wrapped an arm around Mako's shoulders and grinned. "Ladies, let's dance."

I heard Mamoru sigh but I grabbed him and tugged him along anyway. Keno saved him, the two going to stand off to the side to talk while Mako, Minako, and I made a spot for ourselves on the floor. I was in a lady sandwich, enjoying myself when Nathan joined. A carefree guy and friend of Mamoru's, he had my trust even as he tried to get Mako's attention. Nathan had a beer in his hand, drinking it like it was water but he was usually drinking at these things. I still sipped my wine cooler, halfway done and feeling a little fuzzy all over. It was nice.

Rei joined us, Jin lingering for a moment before slinking off to the side and finding Mamoru and Keno. I was busy singing with Minako anyway, both of us singing at the top of our lungs to "Goodbye" and shaking our hips all around. I pretended to make a 'touch down' with the line, making Minako burst into laughter.

My bottle empty, Minako and I made for refills, Minako taking a shot while I stuck to water. I was already feeling a little buzzed from the one drink and I had promised.

Minako was feeling a bit fuzzier than me, skipping up to Keno and jumping on him even with the others right beside him. A little slower, I grabbed Mamoru, trying to pull him to the dance floor with me.

"No, please, not that."

I was already trying to get him to dance with me before we touched the floor. "Come on Mamo, make an ass of yourself."

"Can't I just watch you.. watch your ass?"

I smirked, pressing my chest into his, "You can watch it much better from the spot I'm going to give you."

He let me pull him like a puppy after that, getting to the floor and pulling him close to me. Mamoru just stood still, "Trumpets" playing. Putting his hands on my hips, I held onto his vest and twerked my body into his as best I could. It wasn't much different from sex, except our clothes were on and a bunch of other people were around us. But the booze was helping to forget about them and focus on my lover. Who was loosening up more and more by the second, each twist of my hips helping him get there.

Pulling on him, I lowered his face to mine, my wedges making it less awkward for my giant. His hands fisted my dress as I pressed his forehead to mine, my hips pressed to his hard. "Buy you Drank" came on and I couldn't help but think that the two of us in the bed were just like that, nothing but a lot of 'Ooo's. And more screaming.

"Just Fine" was next, more upbeat, Minako found me and pulled me a little, Keno still in her grasp. Giving the boys a reprieve, we danced with each other while they, and a few others to Keno's and Mamoru's agitation, watched. Mako and Nathan showed back up and I was pretty sure both of them were drunk, hanging all over one another.

Mamoru pulled me back to him, my back on his chest and his hands on my belly. I didn't stop wiggling, pressing my ass into his, now very hard, cock. Funny, since the song was "Pullin me Back".

Nathan leaned heavily on Mako and called out to Mamoru. "Hey mate, come get a pint with me."

"Sorry, driving. Plus, we have a game tomorrow…"

"God, you're dull!" Nathan smiled broadly as he gave Mamoru a hard time, his eyes lowering to me, "How are you not dying from it?"

"The sex is mind-blowing…" It came out of my mouth before I thought it through, Mamoru cutting me off after that but they had all heard.

"Wooo, good job Mamoru."

Mako crooned her speech a little slurred. Nathan pulled her with him to the kitchen, keeping his drinking buddy close. While Mamoru kept me very close to him, his lips at my ear. "Okay, no more booze for you young lady."

I shrugged, "It's the truth."

He chuckled, it tickling me down to my thighs. "Helps having someone so… capable, to do it with." Resting his chin on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms over his on my belly, still swaying my hips against his. Then that song came on. "Huh. It's that one from the store."

Suddenly, Mamoru was humming in my ear and I dug deeper into him, his lips against my ear again as he actually sang along.

"_She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_

_And maybe I should stop and start confessing_

_Confessing, yeah_

_Oh, I've been shaking_

_I love it when you go crazy_

_You take all my inhibitions_

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_You take me places that tear up my reputation_

_Manipulate my decisions_

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back"_

Mamoru's voice was like warm honey, dripping down my spine and turning me to jelly. His hands were rubbing my pelvis and I was rubbing my ass into him hard. Unable to take anymore, I turned, facing him and pressing all of myself to him. I wanted to kiss him, but he skipped my lips, going past them to my ear again, still singing.

"_Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far_

_I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright_

_If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark_

_I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright"_

Oh _God_, I was going to fuck him on this dance floor if he didn't cut it out soon! I buried my face in his neck and stuck my hand down the front of his pants. He twitched and tried to pull away but no one was paying attention or could see with our bodies already pressed together so close. He relaxed after a second, my hot kisses on his neck and my hand stroking his shaft in front of everyone.

"Usako…"

"Take me to a room, Mamo, or so help me, I'm going to have you screaming my name in the middle of this one."

He gently, but quickly pulled my hand from him and used it to guide me off the floor. I knew the way so I took over, pulling an eager Mamo behind me, stopping just outside a door to catch our breath and then lose it again, Mamoru lifting me up and flicking his tongue against mine.

With my legs firmly wrapped, he used one hand to open the door behind us, happy to find it dark and empty. I wasn't sure how many eyes followed us as we skipped off to make love but it was more than a few.

The door locked with a click and Mamoru walked us to the bed, crisp white sheets meeting my butt as he lowered us to it. Our mouths still attached, we popped apart, slowly removing clothing from each other. My wings flew on their own as I tossed them across the room, Mamoru taking off the rest of my clothes for me. I loved the way Mamoru slowly pulled my dress up over my head and how he ran his hands up my body to my back, flicking the clasp of my bra open and tossing it to the floor.

He stepped back, me completely naked, and started stripping himself. I stood on my knees in the middle of the large bed and watched. His eyes were on me the whole time, watching as I took in each new revelation of skin like a starving woman, craving him all over. My throat went dry at the sight of his cock, springing free from his briefs, the last of his clothing.

Joining me, he stood before me on his knees as well, my fingers dancing on his chest while his ran along my back. I was enamored by him, all the time, every time my eyes found his, and even with only the dim moonlight behind me for a light, I could still make out every angle and dip of his face. And his eyes, dark blue and yet, a fire shone deep inside them for me.

Mamoru pulled me in close, his hardened manhood pressing into my belly and causing a rush of heat in between my legs. He bypassed my lips again, his nose running down my neck as I arched back and gave him more access. Flicking across my collarbone, he licked me and I moaned loudly. His chuckle shook my bones, pulling me upright to look him in the eyes as he held me tight.

"Careful, Usako. If anyone can make it overall that noise with their lungs, it's you."

The noise of the party was deafening, making it all the way to the bedroom we were now in. Sounds of laughter, the occasional shout, and the thump of the bass from the music vibrated the walls of the room. And yet, he was probably right.

"I can't help that you make me scream, Mamo."

Sliding down my back to my ass, he grabbed me hard, lifting me up and my legs went around him instantly. "Well, now I feel challenged."

He sat back on his heels, taking me with him so I now sat on his lap. I was already rocking on him, my folds wrapped around his shaft and rubbing both of us. For a few moments, he let me pleasure the two of us this way. But then his hands were on my ribs, picking me up again to toss me. A squeal and a giggle and he was on top of me, both of us in the middle of the large bed and a mountain of pillows behind my head. His mouth was on mine, kissing me hard and deep.

Mamoru was starving as well.

Making his way down my body, he pressed hard against the corner of my jaw with his lips. And then again to my collar bone skipping down to my breast, sucking in a nipple quickly and making me gasp. The hand that didn't hold him off of me grabbed the breast that wasn't in his mouth, kneading my flesh hard.

Switching, he sucked on the other, his hand kneading but then slipping down. His ribs between my legs had them spread wide, his hand having no trouble accessing me. Mamoru played with me, his fingers rubbing my folds, pulling them apart and slipping all around without touching my clit. I was mewling and whimpering and twisting, his teasing driving me mad.

Without warning, Mamoru flopped further down on the bed, my thighs in his hands as he pressed them against his ears. He stopped teasing then, his tongue inside me and licking my walls. And I stopped whimpering, loud moans and wails coming from me now instead. I couldn't stop or lessen them, Mamoru pushing them out of me with his tongue.

Lifting his head, his fingers started pumping inside me, twisting and curling in a delicious rhythm that had me twisting with them. Then he lowered his mouth to my clit.

Loud 'Ah's came out of me with every breath as I came, the hot swell through my body lessening a little with each continued pump of his fingers and lick of his tongue. My chest was rising and falling heavily when he looked up at me, a proud smile on his beautiful face.

So I put my foot in his chest and pushed him back hard.

A startled cry came from him, Mamoru almost hitting the floor but saving himself at the last second. I scrambled over to him, him settling as I leaned over him. My hair a curly curtain, he couldn't see anything I was doing, pressing a kiss to his hip, then his thigh, then his lower belly. My chin brushed his tip with my movements and he hissed. So I pressed a kiss to his shaft, a moan coming from him.

I licked the tip of his cock and he groaned, "Fuck, Usako."

Giggling, I lowered my mouth to him, satisfied with my teasing, and feeling as though I had paid him back. I had to have given him head a hundred times now, stretching my jaw to fit him with a lot less struggle now than the first time. Oral sex was just like regular sex though, feeling like I was stretching around him just like the first time. It was still much less of a struggle to sink my mouth over him till his hair tickled my nose.

He was trying to brush my hair out of the way, wanting to watch so I parted it for him, his tip at my throat. I pressed my tongue against the thick vein on his penis and slowly pulled him out, stopping at his tip to suck while I pumped his shaft with my fist. His hands went into my hair, fisting the strands but doing nothing more than that. Someday, I was going to tell him to control me, push me down as he clearly wanted to but never did. But not tonight, I wanted the control right now, dropping my head down to take him all into my mouth again.

Mamoru was moaning loud too, as loud as I had been. It was like when we were out somewhere 'quiet' filling the silence with our howls. Except, we were far from a quiet place.

I had him engulfed in me, his tip at the back of my throat when I felt him twitch, hot liquid hitting. Swallowing, I carefully removed him while Mamoru's chest vibrated, humming the last of his orgasm loudly.

Something about the dazed look on his face and the way he had to catch his breath only turned me on more, knowing I did that to him. And I wasn't letting him rest, crawling over him so my chest rubbed against the entire length of his body. He was groaning as I did, his hands meeting my back as I laid on his chest.

His eyes weren't entirely focusing yet, rolling them round to look at me. "You're amazing."

My heart skipped, "So are you."

Taking a breath, Mamoru flipped us over in one fast and fluid motion. I giggled under him, wiggling my hips under his and he smiled down at me. "I'm going to make you scream now."

His smile softened a little, becoming serious and I inhaled a sharp breath of anticipation. He lifted one of my knees to my chest and slid inside me. Slow and calculated, I felt every ridge of his cock as it passed my entrance, his tip pressing into my dam after what felt like an eternity. My head still went back, my chest pulling up from the bed as he filled me completely.

"Ooooohhhh Mamooooo…."

He chuckled, dropping his mouth to attack my exposed neck. Pulling out to his tip, taking two breaths while he did, he pushed back in just as slow. Over and over again till my hands gripped his ass hard, trying to get him to go faster. His tip sat in my entrance and he stilled, I was sure my heart stopped. I didn't even notice he had my other leg in his hold until he pressed it into my chest with the other.

Both knees secure, he rammed into me and I swear his balls went inside me too. "OH GOD!"

I bucked to meet him, Mamoru ramming into me over and over again. It wasn't long until heat swelled all over me, my veins feeling like they were on fire while my heart made of lava.

"AH….AH….MAMO….AH!"

I was coming down, Mamoru dropping my legs to lay between them, grinding into my clit as he came. He was still getting sounds out of me, the entire party hearing my orgasm for sure. And his name so they at least knew it was him. And me because no one but me called him 'Mamo'.

We took turns, pulling each other's lips in between our own and sucking gently, switching from lip to lip until we both had red and pucked mouths. Mamoru's hair was messed up now, his horns going missing during, probably when I pushed him down to give him head. I was running my fingers through it, trying to fix it and he did the same to my hair, regardless of how pointless it was.

Cause we weren't done.

"Are you happy now? Our entire school probably heard me and those that didn't are hearing it second hand right now."

His bottom lip stuck out slightly as he nodded, resting his head on a fist, his elbow pressing into the bed right next to my head. "I love it when you scream my name."

A giggle escaped me, slightly manic as I still suffered from 'mind-blowing' sex. "I noticed."

Moving, he rested next to me, moving his hips off of mine and to the bed. I curled into him, still looming over me he wrapped an arm around me while I pressed my face into his chest. He tasted of salt, pressing my lips against his skin thickly and licking. He pushed on my back, pulling me closer and dropping his head to the bed, his now free hand digging into my scalp. I was listening to his heart, my head pressed against his chest, as it started to slow. He was taking a nap.

Pulling free, I looked down at his slumbering face for a few seconds, before getting off the bed completely. "Where are you going?"

He was mumbling, not opening his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to the bathroom. And then I'm getting a drink."

Now he tried to get up, "I'll get you a drink."

I pressed on his chest, pushing him back, "You rest. You are going to need your energy because when I come back, you and I are making slow, sweet, love to each other."

He huffed but flopped back onto the bed and I grabbed up his shirt to wear. "You're not going out in that are you?"

"Yeah."

"Usako…"

"Mamo, look at me," he already was, "I look like sex on a stick. Your shirt or my dress, everyone is going to know anyway. And you didn't scream my name so now they will know it was me in here with you for sure."

"They know it was you already, Usako. I wouldn't be here with anyone else."

I shrugged, grinning, "I know. But I wanna wear your shirt anyway. Think how fun it will be to take it off me!"

I had it buttoned and was easing back to the door even with his continued glare. But he didn't stop me, the bathroom just across the hall thankfully. Cleaned and refreshed mostly, I didn't dare look in the mirror, quickly stepping back out into the hall and lusting after a bottle of water.

"I don't want to."

My head flicked to the voice on instinct, two people standing at the end of the dark hallway alone. Only bedrooms were down this way so anyone here was there for one reason alone.

"Come on Ami."

I squinted, realizing the couple was in fact, Seiya and Ami.

"I really don't want to, Seiya."

"What the fuck, why did we come to this stupid party then?!"

Getting closer, I saw that Seiya had a hard hold on Ami's arm, probably dragging her down here. It was clear on Ami's face, she didn't want to be here, I didn't even know either of them were at this party. No way Minako knew either, she wouldn't let this happen if she did.

"Hey, she said she doesn't want to go in there with you!"

I was shouting before I knew it, both of them twisting and flicking their attention to me. Seiya snarled, "Stay out of this Usagi."

"I won't. Let her go!"

Seiya staggered, his inebriation clear now. Not that that was any kind of excuse. "Just go back to your room and scream your head off, stupid slut."

Clearly, Seiya had heard me and Mamoru. "Screw you Seiya!"

Now he smirked, his hold loosening on Ami. "You wanna fuck again, Usagi? I was gentle the first time, what with you being a virgin."

"God, what is wrong with you? That NEVER happened!"

"Usagi, stay out of this."

Seiya had released Ami but she hadn't moved, her face to the floor and her fist-shaking at her sides. "Ami…"

"I said stay out of this!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" God, like we needed more mess, Zenko finding us in the hall now, "Ami, are you okay? I have been looking for you…"

"Why the fuck are _you _looking for my girlfriend?"

Ami pressed on Seiya's shoulder, "Seiya, you're drunk."

He shrugged her off hard, stalking over to Zenko and me, glaring at the man at my side. "What do you care, Zenko?"

Seiya was swaying side to side, unable to walk a straight line in the slightest, stopping to stand in front of the two of us. "Usagi, go get Mamoru."

"What? Can't handle your own fights?" The drunk boy sneered.

"No. She is going to need him to pull me off your corpse!"

I jumped in between them, not a single thought in my head other than 'no violence'. A hand on their chests, I pushed hard and fast, Seiya staggering back while Zenko was unmoving. Seiya's chuckle itched up my spine, it sounded dark and twisted.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep from touching me again."

I recoiled to Zenko's side and he pushed me back behind him. I jumped when hands grabbed my hips, relaxing instantly as Mamoru's smell covered me, in his protective hold made me feel nothing but safe.

"Go get some air, Seiya!"

His voice thundered over me and I found Ami's eyes, her cheeks covered with tears as she looked on helplessly. I tried to go to her but Mamoru held me still.

"Fuck you, Mamoru. We're not on the field, I don't have to listen to shit from you!"

Taking a small step, he pushed me back as he pulled himself a little closer to the fuming Zenko. "You're wasted and trying to pull a girl into a room while she is clearly unwilling. Go get some air before I toss you out in it."

A shiver ran up my spine, Mamoru's voice so cold it chilled me to the bone. Our entire lives I had heard the ice Mamoru could get in his voice but never had he ever directed it towards me. And there was nothing I was more thankful for as I was sure I would turn to stone if he ever did. So I was the one it affected the most as usual, the others shrinking slightly from it. If it were anyone else, I would dig a hole to crawl into to get away from the sound of it, but I had never feared Mamoru like that and never would.

It still didn't hold as much malice as I had heard from him in the past, my hand finding his and squeezing our fingers together. He was holding back for me.

"This is between me and her. No one else."

Zenko looked past Seiya and Ami perked up as his eyes found hers. "Ami, come with me now."

She took a step and Seiya blew up, "What the fuck is your problem?! You assholes can't stay out of my business for five minutes?!"

"It only takes you five minutes?"

I could hear the smirk on Zenko's face and I barely contained my laugh, a harsh sputter coming from me that got Seiya's attention. "Shut up bitch," Mamoru's hand slipped from mine and I had to grab his arm, his fist curling at his side as he readied to thrust it into Seiya's face, "why don't you just go back to your room and fake another orgasm. Make sure to make it even louder, they didn't hear you on the back porch!"

"If you knew what one sounded like, you would know that wasn't fake."

Mamoru stopped pulling against my hold, chuckling heavily at my dig. Seiya's face turned bright red. "Fuck this and fuck you. All of you!" He turned back on his last words, pointing them at Ami before stomping off as best he could.

Mamoru and I were still chuckling while Zenko went to Ami. "Are you okay?" She must have whispered or nodded cause Zenko continued, his body blocking her from my view. "Why are you with that asshole, Ami? What if Usagi hadn't been here?!"

He had more to say but Ami held up a hand to silence him, her cheeks stained with tears as she pushed past him, "I don't want to hear it! Not now! Usagi… thank you but I can take care of myself. You all should just… mind your own business."

"Ami…"

She brushed past us all, even as I tried to reach out to her. Mamoru held me back, letting Zenko be the one to go after her, and I was okay with that choice. I had a feeling, he had been taking care of her for a while now.

Mamoru had his hands on my arms, holding me gently while I stared at his chest. He had rushed out, probably hearing me or Zenko yelling. All he had on were his slacks as I had his shirt on my shoulders. His thumbs were rubbing circles into my biceps and I moved my arms around in his hold to place my hands on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I managed a silent nod and he released a deep sigh. "I didn't even know Seiya or Ami was here tonight. If I knew, I never would have let you out of my sight. Especially dressed like that."

"It's okay. He didn't touch me. His attention was elsewhere and Zenko had my back."

"I need to get that guy a fruit basket or something." I giggled, stepping into his hold and pressing my ear against his soft, warm skin. "Where's your drink?" I shook my head and he sighed again, "I'll get it. You wait for me on that bed."

I had my hand on the knob, looking back and watching the muscles in his back as he tensed before meeting the crowd. His discomfort was clear but I knew better than to fight him on this. Plus, there wasn't much time left until I would need to get home before curfew. I didn't want to waste it arguing over something stupid like getting water when we could be far more effective.

With him standing up for me and now walking around, shirtless and shoeless with his hair mussed from our sex, I NEEDED to make love to him. He would be screaming my name next.


End file.
